Fire in the Goblet
by Kaede Kuro
Summary: Harry was away from the Dursleys for the rest of his life. He never had to go back, never had to see them again. He could finally be a normal wizard boy. Sequal to Second Lady Lestrange. Please read and review. IN PROGRESS OF REVISION!
1. It’s Black now

It had been eight years since Phoenix had visited Dragon Gates and her mum's best friend Gale. Gale was a sweet woman Bella went to school with and loved it when Phoenix had visited Dragon Gates.

Phoenix had been incredibly upset when they took her from her home, as she had called Dragon Gates at five.

Gale had owled her constantly, until Hogwarts, then they lessened and soon stopped. Gale had told Phoenix all about the dragons, one in particular. Dani was Gale's own dragon that held a close friendship with Phoenix.

When Bella and Phoenix reached the Gates, Gale was waiting for them at the visitor's entrance, beaming at the women.

She was just as Phoenix remembered, a bouncy woman in her forties with the endurance of a five year old. She was pale, despite all the sun with shoulder length light brown hair and cheery blue eyes. She was about 5' 11'' and pleasantly plump; the perfect aunt in Phoenix's opinion.

"My God, Phoenix, you have grown."

"It has been eight years Aunt Gale, of course _I_ have, but you, _you_ haven't changed a bit. It's Black now by the way." Phoenix smiled hugging her.

"Dropped the Lestrange man's last name I see, well, you won't believe the size change in Dani. She has missed you so much." Gale said changing the subject.

"I've missed her, too!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"Let's get you two checked in." Gale smiled.

"One of us, I am going home to clean it after so long, get settled back into real life. Maybe get a job with the Romanian government, something small to get by on." Bella replied.

"Alright Bella, it sure is good to see you out of that hell hole." Gale smiled.

"Good to be out. Will you escort Phoenix home?" Bella asked.

"How about she stays here the night? Anton has been dieing to meet her since you owled me."

"Why?" Phoenix asked.

"He knows talent when he sees it, and he saw it in Phoenix eight years ago, with Dani. She seemed to become a friend with any of the Hatchling instantly, and for her age then, that was a good sized feat."

"Perfect, It will get her acquainted with the dragons again and gives me time to clean and update the house." Bella replied. "You are always free to stay with us too, once the house is fixed up."

"No problems, it probably just needs to be updated and cleaned a little. I roped a couple of the interns, to go over every weekend and just help me straighten up." Gale said. "So I'll drop her by later tomorrow."

"Sounds perfect, and just owl me if you decide to keep her longer for whatever reason." Bella smiled and turned to leave.

"Bye mum, see you tomorrow." Phoenix called and followed Gale.

"I can have my house elf drop by your house and grab a few things for tonight, later today." Gale said.

"Great, when can I see Dani?"

"Soon, she is probably resting now."

"Oh God, this is amazing."

"Yeah, you hungry?"

"A little, why?"

"I had to get up at five, my usual sugar rush is in the downward spiral and it's time to eat lunch."

"Ok, what are you doing this afternoon?" Phoenix asked

"I have to feed the Fireballs and Shortsnouts." Gale said.

"Can I help?" Phoenix begged

"I don't think so, I'll take you to my rooms after lunch and introduce you to Anton after we eat dinner." Gale replied a little uneasy.

"Maybe, I can see Dani while you are gone?" Phoenix suggested slyly.

"I'll talk to a friend of mine." Gale chuckled.

"Thanks Aunt Gale." Phoenix squealed.

"You're welcome Phoenix." Gale smiled as they made their way to the mess hall.

"What's for lunch today Hannah?" Gale asked the woman in front of her in the line. The woman looked a lot like Gale but was skinnier and taller. They could have been sisters.

"Looks like spaghetti." The woman replied. "Who is the girl?"

"Hannah, I'd like you to meet my old friend Bella's daughter."

"Oh Phoenix is it?" She asked.

"Yeah, you must be the Hannah Aunt Gale was always telling me about." Phoenix smiled.

"She's my best friend, we work together in sector 1." She smiled.

"This place is amazing, if I could work here, it would be really amazing."

"We actually have programs for inspiring dragon handlers. It's our intern, trainee program."

"Really?"

"Yeah, if a person shows exceptional skill with the dragons or dedication to the dragons, then they are offered a job here. They can't take a real job until they are seventeen, so for those twelve to fifteen, we have interns. Once you turn fifteen, you have a month evaluation before you can become a trainee. We have a handbook that describes everything. Everything you need to know about being an intern, about being a trainee and the different Handlers, and everything you need to know about every dragon." Hannah smiled. "It magically adds pages to every book when someone adds something. And it always stays about an inch thick."

"That's amazing, can I see yours?" Phoenix asked Gale.

"Tonight, you can start to read it before bed." Gale smiled.

"So you think you're interested in the program?" Hannah asked.

"Well, I'm fourteen, and it is so great here. Why wouldn't I?" Phoenix smiled.

"That's great." Hannah smiled.

"Here you are, girls." A woman said, handing the three women a tray of spaghetti each.

"Thanks Donna." Gale smiled at her.

"No problem, Gale. How's Dani?" Donna asked.

"Doing well, she's healthy." Gale smiled and found the group a seat.

"Wait, isn't Phoenix Dani's best friend?" Hannah asked.

"Hi, can I sit here?" Someone asked. The woman was 6'5" with platinum blond hair, bright blue eyes and thin-rimmed glasses that showed her eyes off even more. She had a thin frame and was simply beautiful.

"Sure Stephanie, how are you doing?"

"The dragons are making it hard for the researchers, to well, research. They freak out when we walk into our labs to watch them."

"That's weird, I'll talk to Anton about that." Gale said.

"We have no idea what it is." Stephanie sighed.

"Could it be you are moving too fast? They react to movement more than anything else." Phoenix shrugged. "Right?"

"Right you are, but the researchers make sure to walk in slowly, it's the handlers that don't, especially that Kendra, she's a piece of work."  
"She shouldn't even be a handler, she is going to get herself killed one of these days." Gale said.

"She hasn't even been here a year, and she already thinks she should be at your level Gale." Hannah added.

"Oh, sorry about this Phoenix, this is Stephanie from the research labs. She records the behavioral issues with dragons and such." Gale told Phoenix, more to change the subject than anything.

"You must be Bella's daughter. I've heard a lot about you. Dani was really down when Gale told her what happened."

"Dragon's can understand human speech?" Phoenix asked. She had a look of concentration on her face, and seemed extremely interested.

"They find it comforting. It won't matter if you talk to them like dragons though either. Dragons who are spoken to like they are equal to us are actually happier than those that aren't." Stephanie explained. "You going to participate in the program?"

"I want to, yes." Phoenix replied.

"Oh man!" Hannah suddenly cried.

"What's wrong?" Phoenix asked, a little concerned.

"I'm gonna be late for shift!" She groaned.

"No you're not Hannah. Your watch must be fast, you have ten minutes before you need to start over." Gale chuckled. "Hannah is chronically late for shift, but she is a damn good Handler."

"Which dragons are you with this afternoon?" Stephanie asked Hannah.

"I'm helping you researchers, watch Dani and the other female Horntails." Hannah replied sitting back down.

"Speaking of Dani, I have been meaning to ask you. Hannah, would you mind taking Phoenix with you when you, show Dani she's back?" Gale asked.

"Would I? I'd love to." She said finishing her spaghetti.

"Thanks Hannah." Gale smiled.

"No problem, come on Phoenix, let's get there early." Hannah said rushing out of the mess hall. Phoenix ran after her at top speed.

"She's real quick." Stephanie observed.

"And light footed, graceful too." Gale smiled.

"She's a…" Gale nodded before Stephanie finished her question.

"She'll make a perfect Handler than. They always do make the best ones." Stephanie smiled.

Phoenix caught up to Hannah a few feet from the Mess Hall, and easily kept pace with the woman.

"There you are Hannah, Dani is going wild and nothing we do will calm her down. She started acting up about an hour ago." A man said running up to them looking winded.

"I have an idea why." Hannah smiled shuffling Phoenix into the area.

"Hannah, you can't bring a kid in here." The man yelled.

"This is Phoenix Black, Bella Black's daughter. The friend of Gale's." Hannah introduced Phoenix.

"So you are the reason she's acting up." He smiled at her.

"Sorry?" Phoenix asked.

"No need, it means it's just that she knows you're here, she'll calm down when she sees you." He chuckled. They went up to a dragon that was running in circles.

"Can you wolf whistle?" The man asked.

"Sure." Phoenix said, whistling really loud.

"She's the first to be able to do that." He chuckled.

"When you have to live near a ton of dogs for ten years, you learn quickly." Phoenix replied as Dani ran over and stopped two feet from away her. Phoenix reached out and touched her nose. Dani's eyes widened as she realized who it was.

"Hey Dani, I missed you." Phoenix smiled remembering what Stephanie had said. The dragon nuzzled her hand.

"She's really grown." Phoenix smiled.

"'oo is de gurl?" A man asked.

"And how did she calm Dani down?" Another asked.

"Dante, Fabian, this is Phoenix Black." Gale introduced the new men. "Phoenix this is Billy, Fabian and Dante."

"Friends of your aunts." Billy smiled holding out his hand.

"Oh, ok." Phoenix said taking his out stretched hand.

"Happens to everyone." Fabian smiled as Gale walked in looking for Phoenix.

"Hi Aunt Gale." Phoenix smiled.

"Anton's waiting for us." She said.

"Ok, bye Dani, I'll be back another time." Phoenix smiled hugging the dragon. The dragon just nuzzled her nose to Phoenix and watched the girl run off again. All Dani knew was that Phoenix had better be back before the end of the summer if she didn't want to get fried. Dani finally had Phoenix back after so long, and she really didn't want to lose her little Hatchling ever again.


	2. The New Marauders 1991 to 1998

When Harry finally walked into #12 Grimmauld Place, he could easily be described as the happiest kid on the planet. He was away from the Dursleys, he never had to go back, and _never_ had to see them again. He could let Hedwig out; eat like a pig and best of all, he could finally be a normal wizard boy, well as normal as the Boy-Who-Lived could be.

"Sorry about the mess, no one's used it in years." Sirius said as they reached a door. "This will be your room Harry, I hope you like it. I've had some spare time."

"I'm sure I will." Harry replied as Sirius opened the door.

The walls were a scarlet red with gold trim. The wall across from the door had a window and a collage of moving pictures of his parents, Professor Lupin and Sirius in their school days. Above the collage was a Gryffindor banner from their school days with the heading _The Marauders 1971-1978 (James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Lily Evans) _just above it.

His bed was made of mahogany and had Gryffindor colors on the sheets and blankets. He had a desk filled with blank parchment, colored inks and quills in separate drawers, and shelves for his textbooks. He had a mahogany bookcase with black notebooks and reading books of all sizes and a mahogany bedside table.

His closet was huge and filled with his clothes and robes. On the wall across from the closet was a second collage and banner. This banner was the current Gryffindor banner. The heading above this banner said _The New Marauders 1991-1998 (Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and…_. The collage was moving pictures of him and his friends from the years.

"Why isn't there a fourth name?" Harry asked looking more closely at the collage of the present.

"You need to find the name yourself. There have always been four Marauders and you need to keep the tradition."

"I think I already have one, but Phoenix will need to be my friend for real. Like part of the group."

"She'll be a good one, but what would Ron and Hermione say?"

"I really don't care, Phoenix is my friend, I can talk to her about things that Hermione and Ron would worry over or go to Dumbledore with. Things like the Dursley's treatment, how it really feels to be a freak, and just well, everything. She truly understands me, she has never judged me, and she keeps it between us."

"I know what you mean Harry, she's like James in a way." Sirius replied. "I could talk to your dad about anything at all that was on my mind, he always had the answers and would keep any secret for me. He understood my situation and never judged me because of it."

"Yeah, and Phoenix doesn't freak out over something small. To tell the truth, she really doesn't react at all. She is so supportive and most of the time it seems to me that she knows everything that I've gone through, and then gone through worse herself."

"Sounds like you are in love." Sirius said.

"No, she is just my best friend and she doesn't even know it." Harry said hiding a slight blush.

"Maybe that's so, but it doesn't have to be like that." Sirius said and left Harry to get settled in.

Harry just smiled and sat at the desk, taking out the red ink and a piece of parchment.

Phoenix

_It's Harry. I want you to know that you aren't going to be hiding with the Slytherins this year. You are my friend too and that means we need to act like it, at least sometimes. I really don't care what Ron and Hermione say, but I want you to sit with us during the year and don't be afraid to hang out with us. I hear Angelina's going to be the new captain. I think she is smart and we are going to need the help in the tactics area. See you at the World Cup…maybe._

Harry sent it with Hedwig and noticed Sirius was sitting on the bed with a tub of ice cream.

"Oh Harry, you done?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, where did you go?" Harry asked.

"I just ordered pizza." Sirius smiled.

"Pizza?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, pizza."

"What kind?"

"Pepperoni." Sirius said.

"How long till it gets here?"

"An hour, want some ice cream while we wait?" Sirius asked.

"Sure." Harry said and caught the tub Sirius passed him.

"Here's a spoon." Sirius said.

"Thanks." Harry said and opened the tub of ice cream. He followed Sirius's example and ate right from it.

"We have a bit to catch up on, want to tell me in detail what you've been up to?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded and began when he got his letter.

---

Two weeks before the World Cup and three weeks after he arrived at Grimmauld, Sirius dragged Harry to the Tonk's place at #6 Hillbridge Lane, two blocks from Private Drive.

"Andy!" Sirius called.

"Sirius Orion Black, into the kitchen." A tall woman with long black hair said and pushed the men into a shiny white and blue marble, tiled kitchen.

"Is this Uncle Siri?" A girl with bubble gum pink hair asked.

"Yes Nymphadora, this is uncle Siri."

"Don't call me that!" She said and turned to Harry.

"You must be Harry, cousin Phoenix's friend. I'm Tonks." The girl smiled.

"Graduated Hogwarts four years ago." Andromeda smiled.

"Really, what do you do now?" Harry asked.

"I'm an Auror under Alastor Moody. Well, until he retired two years ago." She said.

"Nice to meet you, Tonks?" Harry said a little confused.

"Yeah, hey Harry, I'll give you the tour." Tonks smiled and pulled him upstairs. She pulled him around until they reached her own room. It was not what he expected at all. It was a lot like his, but Yellow lined in Black with Oak furniture.

"You were a Hufflepuff?"

"Yeah, have you heard of the World Cup?" Tonks asked.

"Quidditch?"

"Yeah, that's the one." She smiled.

"Yeah, I really want to try and go."

"I have been saving my money and so has my mum and we were able to earn enough for six top box tickets. She doesn't want to go, and Phoenix's mum will really doesn't want to so I am going with you and Sirius. My mum is telling him right now. We are invited Phoenix too." Tonks said.

"But that's only four people." Harry said.

"I know, I can't think of anyone else though." She said as the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Tonks asked running out. Phoenix and Bella were sitting in the kitchen when they got there.

"He…hey Phoenix, I thought your mum was taking you away?" Harry asked hugging the girl while hiding a blush.

"She did, we went to Romania to see her friend Gale and I got to meet Gale's friend's Hannah and Stephanie. I was just telling Aunt Andy about it actually." Phoenix smiled.

"Come sit, she was just getting to her meeting with Anton, the person in charge of Dragon Gates." Andromeda said.

"You went to Dragon Gates?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah, but that isn't the best part. Gale got me a meeting with the big boss and he remembered me from when I was little. He showed me a few things that were like memories for me. He instated me as an intern and I start after the World Cup." She explained.

"You work there?"

"Just as a helper. Get the coffee, do small chores around the Gates." Phoenix said.

"What are Dragon Gates?" Harry asked.

"It's a reserve where specially trained wizards that have natural talent or extreme dedication care for dragons and train them away from civilization." Andromeda replied.

"So you work with Dragons." Harry said.

"Yeah, and after next year, I will qualify to become a trainee, can work with Sector 4-6 Dragons and hatchlings and Sector 1-3 hatchlings."

"What are Hatchlings and Sectors?"

"The sectors separate the dragons by how dangerous they are. Sector 6 is the least dangerous and holds things like Pixie Dragons and small dragons that can't do any damage. Sector one holds the most dangerous, the ones that can destroy a city in seconds." Phoenix explained.

"Hatchlings and baby dragons." Tonks said.

"You've learned a lot about your job." Sirius said, impressed with Phoenix.

"I have Aunt Gale to thank for that." She said.

"_Aunt_ Gale?" Harry asked.

"She's such a close friend of my mum's she is like family so I call her aunt." Phoenix replied.

"So about the World Cup offer?" Andromeda asked Bella.

"I told you I don't care for it, but Phoenix is more than welcome to go." Bella said.

"Can anyone think of two more people?" Tonks asked.

"I heard you and the Gryffindor Keeper were friends back in school." Phoenix replied.

"Oliver Wood? Oh yeah, he was real good, started in his second year."

"Yeah, he graduated this year, he was real bummed when his dad couldn't get them tickets to the cup, all sold out. Bet him and his dad would love top box seats, it would turn that completely around on them." Phoenix said.

"Can we ask them mum?" Tonks begged.

"Does he remember you?" Andromeda asked.

"Yeah, he was a great friend of mine, he's the one who told me all about Quidditch." Tonks smiled.

"Go ahead then." Andy said. Tonks, Harry and Phoenix went to the fireplace and called Oliver Wood. His sister Sarah appeared in the flame.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Can we talk to your brother?" Tonks asked.

"Oh, hi Tonks, sure just a minute." She said.

"So you went to school with Oliver for two years?" Harry asked.

"Four actually, but we have kept in touch, he's kind of my boyfriend now. He wrote me every time there was a Hogsmeade trip and we would hang out. It was always so fun and he finally asked if I would go on a date with him. It went really well, It was actually the trip right after Christmas in February and he took me to Madam Puddifoot's and everything, it was really sweet." Oliver appeared right after the explanation.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"So you do have a second love in that Quidditch heart of yours." Phoenix said.

"Hi Phoenix, I see you've heard, I have a feeling she's there with you."

"Yes, my cousin is here, so is Harry."

"Well hello you three, can I help you?" He asked. His voice had a small undertone of disappointment.

"We have two extra top box tickets and we wanted to know if you and your dad wanted them." Tonks smiled.

"Would we? We were having a terrible time of finding any tickets at all. Wow, top box?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have saved up for months to get them, and with my connections in the auror office, I was able to get the six tickets for the second top box. The one without the Malfoys and ministers." She smiled.

"Who got them for you?" Harry asked.

"Kingsley Shaklebolt, he got them for his family and friends, but they can't go for one reason or another and gave them to me for the price of an ok ticket." Tonks explained.

"That is really cool, we'd love to come." Oliver said.

"Then how about you come over and meet my mum and she can meet your dad and the group can meet each other." Tonks smiled.

"Sure?" Oliver said and walked off. He appeared in the house a few minutes later with a man that was slightly taller than him and very familiar.

"Hi Mr. Wood." Tonks smiled.

"Hello Nymphadora." He said.

"Please, call me Tonks." She replied. "I do mean it though, please call me Tonks."

"Ok Tonks, where is everyone?" He asked.

"In the kitchen." She said linking hands with Oliver.

"Good luck you two." Phoenix muttered. When everyone was in the kitchen, Andromeda made them all relocate to the Living room not yet realizing her daughter and Oliver's hands.

"Mum, before we go inside, I want you to meet Oliver Wood." Tonks said.

"Hello Oliver, I met you in your first year I believe." Andromeda smiled.

"But he wasn't my boyfriend back then." Tonks said.

"How long?" Andromeda asked.

"February." Tonks said.

"I'm happy for you two, but will your careers allow it?"

"Free Quidditch tickets?" Tonks said. "I think so."

"The auror office does keep you busy enough." Andy sighed and smiled.

"Well I am happy for you and I think we've all left the group waiting long enough." She said. They walked in and found the adults in the chairs, Phoenix lying in front of the fireplace and Harry standing in a corner.

"Welcome to The Tonks home, my daughter decided to invite a couple people from various families. It seems the group will consist of two teenagers, two graduates, a big child and Mr. Wood." Andy smiled.

"That sounds about right." Phoenix said.

"Wait, who's the big child?" Sirius asked.

"I'll give you three guesses Uncle Sirius." Phoenix said.

"That really makes me want to be nice to you." Sirius said, a little childishly.

"She's only stating the truth Sirius." Andy said. He just glared at both of them.

"So Oliver, want to tell us who the new Gryffindor captain is?" Phoenix asked changing the subject.

"Angelina, I told you that earlier."

"I know, but it's fun annoying you." Phoenix said and sat up.

"Phoenix, I think it's time to go." Bella sighed.

"No way Aunt Bella, you can't go so soon." Tonks called.

"Well, Gale is expecting us back at Dragon Gates." Bella said.

"Can she stay here?" Tonks asked.

"If it's ok with your mother." Bella sighed.

"She can stay here till the World Cup if she wants." Andy replies.

"Thanks Andromeda." Bella smiled.

"She just has to help out with chores." Andy smiled.

"And no one cares to ask me." Phoenix said jokingly.

"Great, come on. I'll show you your room." Tonks said pulling her upstairs.

"We should go, see you again another time Andy." Mr. Wood said using the fire. Bella turned to her sister and started speaking.

"Thanks again Andy." She said.

"It's about time I met the girl I should have taken in." Andromedea

"I wish you would have too, she hasn't had a good childhood growing up with muggles. Only thing they did for her was music, which at least calms her down."

"She is a good girl." Andromedea smiled.

"They wouldn't have let you have her anyway, she was the daughter of a death eater. I am just glad to have the tattoo removed. Everyone knows I betrayed him, or it's now out that I never was his loyal follower." She said. Sirius watched the conversation with confusion, Harry watched with understanding. This is what Phoenix had told him about.

"Bye Bellatrix, Sirius, Harry." Andy smiled.

"Bye Andy." Sirius said.

"Bye Mrs. Tonks." Harry said and followed Bella out.

"So how did you get here?" Bella asked Sirius before she left.

"Flooed." Sirius said.

"I'll give you a ride back." Bella said.

"Thanks Bellatrix." Harry said clutching his stomach.

"Don't worry Harry, I hate Floo too. Just wait till you feel apparation." Bella said. That did not make Harry feel any better.


	3. This is sickening

At the beginning of the summer Harry had expected he would be going to the Quidditch World Cup with Hermione and the Weasley's, but instead, he was with Phoenix and Sirius Black, Oliver and Mr. Wood, and Tonks. He was a little confused, but happy nonetheless. They had just set up camp and Tonks, Oliver, Phoenix and him were sent to get water.

"This is sickening." Phoenix said as she watched Tonks and Oliver walking, hand in hand becoming all giggly over each other.

"I'll say." Harry agreed.

"Am I seeing things?" She asked.

"What are you seeing?"

"Charlie, from Dragon Gates, but he's with Ron." She said.

"Oh yeah, I see them, Charlie is Ron's second oldest Brother." Harry said.

"Want to go say hi?" Phoenix asked.

"Not particularly, why?" Harry asked.

"I want to hear about Dani, Aunt Gale's dragon. We are really close and Charlie sees them almost everyday." She replied.

"I guess I can say hi to Ron and Hermione while we're there." He sighed.

"Hey, where are you two going?" Tonks asked.

"Saying hi to a couple people." Phoenix said.

"The Weasleys?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"Come on then." Oliver smiled.

"Hey Ron." Harry called.

"Harry, how are you?" He asked and then saw Phoenix. "What are you doing with _her_?"

"Well if it isn't Miss Black." Charlie said.

"Hey Charlie, I didn't know you were Ron's brother." She said.

"All four of you, come sit." Charlie said and brought Oliver and Tonks over.

"Charlie, you know _her_?" Ron said disgusted.

"She's the newest member of the team." Charlie smiled.

"Team? What team?" Ron asked.

"Charlie, how is Dani doing? I was pulled away and wasn't allowed to leave the country." Phoenix said glaring at Tonks.

"She misses you, but is doing fine, you need to go back after the World Cup though."

"I will; I missed them too." Phoenix said.

"Again I ask, what team?" Ron said.

"Hey Charlie, this the new girl you told us about?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, this is Phoenix, the intern."

"Has she met Kendra?" Bill asked.

"I've heard of her." Phoenix said.

"What team?" Ron asked.

"Oh, sorry Ron, she's an intern at the Dragon Gates. When she becomes a handler, she'll be on my team. She's a natural Handler." Charlie explained.

"You work in Romania?" Ron said.

"Yeah, I love it." Phoenix smiled.

"Phoenix Lestrange, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked sitting down.

"Saying hi to Charlie and it's not Lestrange anymore, it's Black."

"Oh, sorry." She said.

"Black?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Black, I have never _really_ been a Lestrange, I never actually knew my dad and he is probably out to kill me, so, why keep the last name?" Phoenix lied.

"So how do you know Charlie?" Hermione asked as Phoenix scratched an arm that looked burned beyond belief.

"I just remembered something, be right back." Charlie said and ran into the boy's tent.

"Ok." Phoenix said rubbing the burn.

"How'd you get that?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah, a Phoenix Hatchling got me when it was learning to blow fire." Phoenix said.  
"Phoenix Hatchling?" Hermione asked.

"Sorry, I met Charlie at Dragon Gates, I'm an intern there."

"Wow, is that gonna scar?" Hermione asked pointing to the burn.

"No, but Charlie said he had this stuff he puts on burns just in case." She said as Charlie walked out.

"Here you go Phoenix, just rub it on the entire burn and it will be fine. It won't hurt clean skin."

"Thanks Charlie." Phoenix smiled.

"So Tonks, I hear you're an auror now." Charlie said trying to get the girl to talk a little.

"Yeah, still a rookie though." She sighed.

"You have your own apartment yet?" He asked. "Last time we talked, about five month ago now, back at the ministry, you said you were still looking."

"Yeah, I'm moving in next weekend. The landlord needs to get it refurbished and fix it up. Last tenents were really rough on the place or something." She said.

"I see, that's why I love the Gates, free room and meals." Charlie smiled.

"So have they decided on the dragons yet?" Phoenix asked knowing both Oliver and Tonks would know about the event.

"Oh yeah, that event that's happening this year. It involves Dragons?" Oliver asked.

"They are waiting till I get back." Charlie replied to Phoenix.

"Dragons for what?" Harry asked.

"Something I shouldn't know about." Phoenix replied.

"And what shouldn't you know about?" Ron asked.

"I'm not allowed to say." Phoenix said.

"You'll learn soon enough." Percy said appearing from the tent.

"You too?" Ron said.

"Yes, the Ministry is organizing it."

"Great, then why does Charlie know?" Ron said.

"Harry, we need to get water, Tonks, Oliver, you two are free to come or stay." Phoenix said standing up.

"We'll come with you." Tonks said and also stood up.

"Good to see you again Oliver." Charlie said.

"You too Charlie, you definitely have competition." Oliver said. "Harry's an amazing Seeker and with Phoenix as a strategist, Gryffindor is unbeatable."

"She never told me that." Charlie said.

"She's the reason we won." Oliver replied.

"Then four of us need to talk Quidditch some time." He said.

"Can I join in?" Tonks asked.

"Course." Charlie smiled.

"See you around Charlie, nice to meet you Percy." Phoenix said and pulled the small group off.

"That was a lot of old people." Tonks said.

"Old people?" Oliver asked.

"Old school mates I haven't seen in years." Tonks said. As they walked a few more rows down before they bumped into the Malfoys.

"Hi Draco, Uncle Lucius, Aunt Narcissa." Phoenix smiled.

"Hello Phoenix, how's your summer been?" Draco asked.

"Interesting. I've spent it at Dragon Gates with Gale."

"Cool, any idea how to _get me out of here_?" He asked.

"Parents not like Quidditch?"

"Not at all, if they hadn't been personally invited by the Minister of Magic himself, they would have let me come by myself."

"Harsh, wish I could help you."

"Worse yet, I'm stuck with Weasley." He said.

"Oh man Dray you are dead meat." Phoenix said.

"Yeah I know." Draco replied.

"Come along Draco, we have to go." Lucius said.

"Bye Dray, we are off to the water spout." Phoenix said.

"Bye, have fun without me."

"Don't worry, I will." She said as Draco followed his parents off. She turned on her heels and followed her group the other way.

"Here's the spout." Harry said. They gathered their water quickly and went back, happy to see the Weasleys had gone inside when they passed. Back at their camp, the two men had a fire going with lunch cooked and were only waiting for the water when the kids walked over.

"Sorry, we saw the Weasley's and said hello." Phoenix said setting the water down. Sirius quickly put in on the fire.

"When you are done eating we need to go find our seats. World Cup starts in about one hour." Sirius said.

"Ok." Oliver said. They ate quickly and packed hot cocoa in Extra Large travel mugs. They reached the top box quickly and found they were alone. Phoenix thought about Draco and being stuck with Ron. She chuckled at the thought and smiled.

"Give him hell for me." She muttered so no one would hear.

"What was that?" Harry asked her.

"Just saying that your friend and my cousin are sharing the other top box." She replied.

"That's not what you said." Harry replied.

"Good luck Weasley?" She tried.

"You really don't like him do you?" Harry asked.

"I am really glad you're my friend Harry, but frankly, no, I don't. Draco was only mean to you because he thought you were part of the schemes against me."

"Is that why you hang out with him?"

"He's my family and the Malfoys did a lot for me when the Muggles adopted me. He got the Slytherins on my side so that I wouldn't be hated in all four houses. They saw me as one of them, an outcaste, just misunderstood." She said.

"Is that why you hate Ron?"

"No, he is really stubborn and he always has been the one to make my time miserable. He is the reason I never felt safe in Gryffindor tower, the reason I hung out with Slytherins. Him, Seamus and Dean never gave me a minute of peace." Phoenix sighed.

"He never told me."

"He doesn't care, if you want to confirm this, talk to the Twins. They know what Ron's done in the past and won't hesitate to admit it." She said.

"I'm sorry." Harry said.

"For what? You couldn't have stopped it." She sighed.

"For thinking that Ron would ever be able to get to know the real you, I have had a privilege to know, but no one else has."

"The Slytherins have, only ones I really opened up to. I didn't need to hide with them, they knew who I was and they knew who my mum was. They cared about me and not about who my family was. Adrian Pucey sort of adopted me as his little sister, he really listened to me, like you're doing now." She explained.

"What do you mean by Adrian Pucey adopted you?" Harry asked.

"Well you see, in Slytherin we have an unspoken rule. Once in third year you find a first year and take them under your wing. You guide them; become their mentor, their older sibling. Adrian chose me and in turn, I found Heather Boggart." Phoenix explained.

"That's really amazing, oh hey, it looks like the game is about to start." Harry said.

"Yeah, thanks for listening." Phoenix smiled.

"N…no problem." He replied.

'_I don't like her like that. There is no way. She's just a friend._' Harry told himself and watched as the Veela and Leprechauns came out. Phoenix had made sure he stayed in his seat, but watched as Ron almost fell out of the box across the stadium. Harry had thanked her and she noticed his eyes sparkle. Phoenix had always loved the color, bright and forgiving.


	4. I really hate hospitals

When the match was over, everyone went it back to their tents, talking avidly about the surprise ending. Phoenix and Tonks fell asleep almost immediately after getting to their tent, not even bothering to change. It had been a good match, Ireland won, but Krum of Bulgaria got the snitch, what a game.

Phoenix would soon be going back to dragon Gates, back to her family, she loved the word, family and she finally had one, and it was one to be proud of. She was a Black, and he mum was Bellatrix Black.

"Phoenix, Tonks, get up!" Oliver yelled at their tent. Phoenix was a light sleeper so she was up instantly, but Tonks needed a good kick from her cousin before she woke up.

"S' goin on?" She asked sleepily.

"No time love, grab a jacket and your wand." Oliver said. Phoenix was glad she had fallen asleep in her clothes and found Harry outside.

"Phoenix, stay with Harry and Sirius at all times." Mr. Wood said and took Oliver and Tonks into the woods. Then she saw them, three people in skull masks and black robes.

"What do we have here?" One asked.

"Yaxley should have guessed." Phoenix hissed.

"My niece, why are you with Black and Potter?"

"Rabastan, what do you want." Phoenix spat. "Run into the forest as fast as you can and don't stop." She muttered to Harry and threw a curse at the man who spoke second.

"Why, I want you my dear niece to join the side you should be on." He replied easily dodging the curse.

"That will never happen, and you should know not to underestimate me." She smirked.

"I'm not, I know what you do in your spare time, I am proud of you my dear."

"Then you should know, that you don't know what I've learned at Hogwarts."

"Please Phoenix, don't be like this, you would be a great asset and I'd hate to have to kill you." Rabastan said.

"Like you could." Phoenix yelled. Rabastan threw a spell at her and she just barely dodged it. She just had to stall them long enough to get the Ministry here and her arm was bleeding freely from that last curse. She had fallen on the ground and was clutching her arm. The Ministry heard her scream in pain and two had been sent to find them. There was a small pool of blood on the grass from her arm when they got there.

"Get the girl out of here, she has helped us. The last three are right here." One man said.

"I'm fine, don't touch it." She said getting up and clutching her arm. The wound was too deep and was losing blood fast. It ran the length of her upper arm, from her elbow and on to her shoulder. She felt strong arms pick her up and start to run.

"What curse did he use?" A man asked her when he set her on the grass a ways away.

"Sectesempra." Phoenix panted.

"What is your name?" He asked. She could barely speak but tried.

"Phoenix…Black."

"One more question, who are you with?"

"My Uncle and friend. Sirius Black and Harry Potter."

"You must be Phoenix Black, Mr. Potter told us you were still back there and that you were being a complete idiot."

"That's what I do." Phoenix said before passing out.

---

She woke up in a pure white room that was too bright for her taste with her mum, Sirius, and Andromedea sitting around her.

"Cissa, she's up!" Sirius yelled.

"Where am I?" Phoenix asked.

"Thank god you're ok, Phoenix, you are at St. Mungo's. Rabastan cut your arm open and you blacked out. You've been unconscious for a couple days now, and you have scar now too." Bella said showing her the bandages on her upper arm.

"Please tell me he didn't get away."

"No, neither did Yaxley or the new death eater with them."

"Good, so the state of my arm wasn't for nothing." Phoenix sighed.

"The healer said you could be released when you woke up."

"Anyone want to tell me how bad my arm is?" Phoenix asked.

"You had lost a lot of blood kiddo." Sirius said.

"You are a lucky kid." Cissa said.

"Great, so I am a Dragon Gates intern, I have been out for a week, I have a thin red scar that will be near impossible to hide and my uncle is out for my blood, this summer has to be my favorite." Phoenix sighed sitting up.

"I'll go get the healer." Andromedea, who hadn't said anything, said.

"Thanks Andy." Bella smiled. The woman just nodded and left the room.

"She's still so uneasy around us." Phoenix sighed.

"Britain, is still uneasy around us." Bella replied.

"I hate it, why do we stay here? I could go to a magic school in Romania and be happy." Phoenix said.

"You don't want that, I know it." Bella said.

"But I do mum, anything to get me out of Gryffindor." She said.

"You would miss your cousin and the Slytherins and Harry." Bella said. That got to Phoenix.

"N…no I wouldn't mum, Harry would be fine without me."

"But you wouldn't be fine without him." Bella whispered.

"Can I talk to my mum alone?" Phoenix asked. The others nodded and went to the waiting room.

"Take all the time you need." Cissa smiled. When they had all left, Phoenix took a deep breath.

"Is it bad to need someone so much it hurts?" She asked Bella.

"No, it is natural, it's how I felt towards Sirius during school."

"But he was like a brother to you. Mum, I think I like him, a lot." Phoenix said.

"Ah, I see now, you love him."

"No way, he's just a really good friend."

"I'll take your word for it Nix." Bella smiled.

"Hello Mrs. Black, how are you feeling?" A healer asked.

"Stiff, is that usual?"

"Yes, nothing to worry about, what about you arm?"

"Itchy." She replied scratching at the bandages.

"Good, how did you happen to get the burns on your other arm?"

"Hatchlings in Romania."

"I see, but you are fourteen yes?"

"Yeah, I'm an intern."

"Ok, so if you would just fill these out and have your mum fill this out, you can go." He said.

"Thanks." Phoenix sighed.

"Are you ok?" Bella asked.

"Tired." Phoenix replied.

"Only you could be tired after being unconscious for two days." Bella smiled at her daughter.

"Good to see the real mum and not the crazy psycho I should have." Phoenix replied.

"Here you are, and you may go." The healer said and left the room. Phoenix gladly left; she really hated hospitals and everyone was waiting for her in the lobby.

"I really hate hospitals, can we go?" Harry asked.

"I'm with him, they are really creepy." Phoenix said. Sirius nodded with a chuckle and showed them to the car; Bella's car.

"Ok, everyone in, Harry, and Phoenix in the backseat, Sirius in the _passenger_ seat." Bella said.

"He wanted to drive this morning." Harry said filling Phoenix in. She just nodded and got in the car.

---

"Phoenix, how are you doing?" Hannah asked when she got back to Dragon Gates two days later. Hannah had been worried when Phoenix hadn't returned after the World cup.

"Fine, just have a nice scar to remember my uncle by." Phoenix growled.

"How about a ride on Dani, she has been waiting for you."

"Is that allowed?"

"If Gale says it's ok, then yes, but it was actually Gale's idea. Bella told her what happened and thought it would cheer you up. She will meet you in her rooms."

"Thanks Hannah." Phoenix sighed.

"Charlie asked how you were by the way."

"Oh, I'll go see him later."

"Do you two have a…"

"No, he's a bit old and I am fourteen."

"Then why would he…"

"Care? Because I saw him right before the World cup and we talked. Then before the attack, probably wondering how I am doing because him and Anton want me here after school. They would do almost anything, at least that's what they said." Phoenix smiled and ran off. She found Gale in her room with a boy.

"Hi Aunt Gale, who's this?"

"This is Mike, another Intern, he has some potential, want to show him your skills?" Gale asked.

"Sure, can we use Dani?"

"By all means, she needs a good fly. Charlie was actually going to take her and Arabella out, I'll tell him you two will do it." Gale smiled.

"Thanks, I'm Phoenix Black by the way." Phoenix smiled and held out her hand. Mike took the hand and smiled.

"So how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen, this is my second year and asked to stay as an intern for another summer." He said.

"Very cool, so what school do you go to?"

"I go to school right here in Romania, Cutthroats."

"Hogwarts."

"I hear there is a big thing going on there this year."

"Yeah, I am excited."

"But you must be too young."

"To watch is what I meant, it is the biggest event in years and will be amazing. Hogwarts is going to win, I am sure of it." Phoenix said. They reached the cave that Dani stayed in and Phoenix whistled loudly. The dragon walked out and Arabella, a longwing, slightly smaller yet slower than a horntail, flew around to meet them and were happy to see her.

"You can take the longwing, Gale seems to have saddled them for us."

"When?" Mike asked.

"I have been out for a week and she knew I would want to ride when I got back, probably a couple days ago." Phoenix said getting on Dani. The female was reluctant to fly, but didn't want to upset Phoenix so she uneasily got to the edge.

"Give me a minute Mike." Phoenix said getting off Dani. She had learned to check Dragons for problems and something was very wrong with the Horntail. She started to check for the problem and stopped at the stomach.

"Dani, are you pregnant?" Phoenix asked the dragon.

'**Glad you noticed before I had to fly**_._' The dragon replied in her mind.

"Whoa, did you just talk to me?" Phoenix asked Dani.

'**In a way my friend, it is how a true Handler can speak with their dragons if they let the connection be open**_._' Dani explained.

"Mike, Dani, she's talking, in her mind to mine." Phoenix said in amazement. "And she's pregnant."

"Let's take her to the birthing caves."

"Agreed." Phoenix said and took the reins. They reached the caves in a matter of minutes.

"What brings two interns here with a Sector 1 dragon and 2 dragon?" Someone asked.

"We were going to take them out for my aunt Gale and Charlie Weasley." Phoenix said.

"Oh, so you are Phoenix, heard a lot about you, so why are you here?"

"Dani is…"

"I'll take her, I will let Gale know Dani's here is when we get her comfortable." He said cutting Phoenix off.

"Thanks I guess." She shrugged and let him take her inside. Mike took Arabella back to her cave and then offered Phoenix lunch. They talked about Dragons over pizza and French fries from the mess Hall.


	5. Girls and their freaky mind tricks

Phoenix was happy to be back on the train a week after she returned from Romania, a second time. She was sitting with the Slytherins on the way there and made a point of visiting Harry's compartment with Draco. Draco was opened the compartment door as Phoenix leaned on the outside waiting for the usual snide remark and the point where she could smack him and or Ron, but it never came.

"Potter, Granger, I have come to make amends." He said. This made Phoenix fall and clutch her bad arm.

"Amends? Doubt it." Ron muttered.

"We don't want your friendship Malfoy." Hermione replied.

"I am not seeking a friendship, my cousin has that covered. I just came to apologize."

"Very unlike you, what's the catch?" Harry asked.

"I am protective of my cousin, Potter, no one else is, is that a bad thing?" He growled.

"God damn it." Phoenix muttered to herself getting up and pushing Draco out of the way with her good arm.

"Hi Phoenix." Harry said.

"Draco, move and let me talk before you say the wrong thing or the right thing the wrong way." Phoenix said leaning against the doorframe. Draco stepped out of the way, knowing her temper. He had been on the receiving end of a few of her curses, and she was a damn good shot, her curses were not to be competed with either.

"Look, Harry, Hermione, what my cousin is trying to say is that he only acted the way he did because even though I am in Gryffindor, Slytherin house has adopted me as one of their own." Phoenix said.

"They treat the other houses the way they do, because they don't know how else to act. The other houses aren't exactly all that nice to them either. Everyone calls Slytherin the death eater house when truth is, only a handful become death eaters and maybe three or four of that handful _choose_ to follow Voldemort." Phoenix explained. Everyone but Harry cringed at the name.

"Oh buck up." She said getting a bit pissed at the Gryffindors. "What I am trying to say is everyone misjudges them. They are labeled as I was and still am. There are two sides in Slytherin house, the death eaters and those on Harry's side." She explained.

"The side against Voldemort is exactly like Gryffindor, down to the gossipers, the brainless, and the bookworms. I can guarantee that not all death eaters have come from Slytherin." Phoenix explained as if they hadn't interrupted at all. She was being completely serious and if she was going to be Hermione's friend as well as Harry's, she wanted to make sure the brunette knew her side.

"Why are you taking their side? You are a Gryffindor." Hermione said.

"Like I said only a handful of Slytherins are death eaters. The rest are on Harry's side, I told you that." Phoenix said.

"Then explain why Draco and his band of Slytherins don't leave us alone." Hermione said.

"I told you, I am part of their family; a Slytherin in their eyes. That's how I am treated and how I act. They were protecting me. They thought that Harry hated me as much as anyone, I never knew this." Phoenix said. Her eyes were becoming even colder as she spoke. Hermione just matched her gaze with one that was equally cold. After a few minutes of silence, Hermione sighed and nodded to show she understood.

"Good to know you understand Granger." Phoenix sighed.

"Girls and their freaky mind tricks." Harry grumbled.

"Oh shush Harry, will we see you at dinner?" Hermione asked.

"Most definitely, and I will probably stop by a couple times to say hi." Phoenix said.

"Good to hear, so Draco will finally be leaving us alone?" Hermione asked shooting Draco a glare.

"Unless he feels it necessary not to, for whatever reason. I know if he doesn't, he'll get to deal with my mum, Sirius and worst of all me. Sirius and Bella have grown fond of Harry." Phoenix smiled.

"It seems your cousin is eager to leave, so we'll see you later?" Hermione said.

"Yes, it seems he does, see you later." Phoenix smiled and followed the blond away. She was really happy, confused and stunned all at once. Ron hadn't made a sound and Hermione seemed a bit too quick to understand. She had to already trust Slytherins a bit before now.

"Why were you so eager to leave?" Phoenix asked Draco when they got back to their compartment.

"It was a bit awkward. I mean come on Phoenix, Gryffindors? Besides, Granger seemed to quick to agree." He replied.

"I think she might have a friend that's a Slytherin. One we don't know about." Phoenix said.

"You really think so?" Pansy asked.

"I know so, the way she was acting verse the way Harry acted. He was surprised and confused, but trusted me. I am still confused about that, he seems to know when I lie and when I tell the truth." Phoenix explained.

"I am real glad I'm not you Nix, having the golden boy know when I was lying. Weird."

"Yeah, tell me about it Pans, I lie about anything and he seems to know." Phoenix sighed, sitting on the floor cross-legged to make room for everyone. She leaned her head on the back of the compartment and closed her eyes.

"So, how's you arm?" Draco asked.

"I have a beautiful red scar from my elbow to my shoulder, but that's it. A thin scar that will never go away."

"Can you hide it?" Draco asked.

"No. That means if I wear anything without sleeves, everyone can see it."

"I am going to get my robes on, you should do the same." Pansy finally said. Phoenix jumped up and nodded. They left the compartment and left the boys to do what they needed.

---

Phoenix was sitting across from Harry at dinner and Hermione kept staring at the Slytherin table, which only Phoenix seemed to notice.

"Hey Hermione, want to come back to Gryffindor?" She asked, waving her hand in Hermione's face.

"What? S…sorry, can't help but think about what you said on the train." Hermione said zoning back in.

"Hey Hermione, can I talk to you later?" Phoenix asked as Ron scooted closer. "Alone?"

"Sure." Hermione said and turned to Ron, whose leg was right next to hers. "Will you move over?" Dumbledore stood up and went to the front of the Great Hall and raised his hand for silence.

"It is my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year." He said

"_What?" _Harry gasped. He looked around at Fred and George, his fellow members of the Quidditch team. Dumbledore went on, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy—but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts--"

But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open.

A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall turned toward the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of dark gray hair, then began to walk up toward the teachers' table. He reached the end of the top table, turned right, and limped heavily toward Dumbledore. Another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling. The stranger reached Dumbledore and stretched out a hand that was hardly scarred as his face, and Dumbledore shook it, muttering words Phoenix couldn't hear. Dumbledore nodded and gestured the man to the empty seat on his right-hand.

The stranger sat down, and shook his mane of dark gray hair out of his face. His blue eye was darting restlessly around in its socket, taking in the Hall and the students, while the black was focused solely on Harry, but no one seemed to notice.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody."

It was usual for new staff members to be greeted with applause, but none of the staff or students clapped except Dumbledore and Hagrid, who both put their hands together and applauded, but the sound echoed dismally into the silence, and they stopped fairly quickly. Everyone else seemed too transfixed by Moody's appearance to do more than stare at him.

"What happened to him?" Hermione whispered. "What happened to his _face_?"

"Dunno," Ron whispered back, watching Moody with fascination.

Moody seemed totally indifferent to his less-than-warm welcome. Ignoring the jug of pumpkin juice in front of him, he reached again into his traveling cloak, pulled out a hip flask, and took a long draught from it. As he lifted his arm to drink, his cloak was pulled a few inches form the ground, and Harry saw, below the table, several inches of carved wooden leg, ending in a clawed foot.

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"As I was saying," he said, smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at Mad-Eye Moody, "we are to have honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" said Fred Weasley loudly.

The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody's arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"I am _not _joking, Mr. Weasley," he said. "The Triwizard Tournament...well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who _do _know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely.

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities—until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

"_Death toll?" _Hermione whispered, looking alarmed. But her anxiety did not seem to be shared by the majority of students in the Hall; many of them were whispering excitedly to one another, but Ron agreed with Hermione.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decide the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place on Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said, "the heads of the participating schools along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age—that is to say, seventeen years or older—will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This"—Dumbledore raised his voice slightly, for several people had made noises of outrage at these words and the Weasley twins were suddenly looking furious—"is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." His light blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over Fred's and George's mutinous faces. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen.

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

Dumbledore sat down again and turned to talk to Mad-Eye Moody. There was a great scraping and banging as all the students got to their feet and swarmed toward the double doors into the entrance hall.

"Is that what you were hiding?" Harry asked Phoenix when they got to the common room.

"Yeah, I heard about it from a trainee who has family in magical games and sports. High up they are too. Right in the middle of the planning. I couldn't tell you anymore than that though, she is too careful."

"Who is she?" Hermione asked.

"A girl named Jamie's mum, don't know her name, sorry."

"Why did this woman tell this Jamie girl anything?"

"Jamie doesn't go to any of the three schools, neither did she go to any of them. She is eighteen and graduated last year. Didn't see the harm I guess." Phoenix sighed.

"That is really cool, I can't wait to meet the students of the other schools." Hermione smiled.

"Hey Hermione. Can we talk now, in the dorm?" Phoenix asked standing up.

"Sure, see you boys in the morning." Hermione said. The girls were up to the dorm in a matter of minutes. They flopped down on their beds in their empty dorm.

"This will be a good year." Hermione smiled.

"I know I have your support with the Slytherins, my question is, who is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione replied.

"Is it someone I know?" Phoenix asked.

"So tell me about your friends." Hermione said.

"I'm not really close with any Slytherins except Adrian and Draco. I mean Dray is my cousin and Adrian adopted me as his little sister in my first year."

"You know Adrian." Hermione asked and covered her mouth with her hands as soon as she said it.

"Yeah, I know him." Phoenix replied suspiciously.

"So tell me more about this adoption as a little sister."

"In Slytherin we have an unspoken rule. Once in third year you find a first year and take them under your wing. You guide them; become their mentor, their older sibling. Adrian chose me." Phoenix said confused at why Hermione was changing the subject.

"Do you have a little brother or sister?"

"Yeah, her name's Heather Boggart, she's a second year this year."

"I don't know her." Hermione said.

"You wouldn't, she doesn't take after her family really. Her dad was a Hufflepuff and her mum was a Ravenclaw, I think her brother's a Hufflepuff."

"What year is he?"

"Don't know, sorry." Phoenix said.

"Why are you sorry, you don't know the answer."

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Because I love knowledge."

"Should have known, so tell me about Adrian." Phoenix smiled.

"You know him better than I do."

"But I don't like him like you do."

"I don't…" Phoenix gave Hermione the look that would make anyone tell the truth.

"No really, I don't like him like that. We've talked, and he's helped me out of a few sticky situation." Hermione said.

"Oh, guess I was wrong." Phoenix sighed.

"No worries, I understand the mistake."

"Well if it isn't Adrian that you stare at, who is it?"

"You are worse than Lavender and Parvarti." Hermione chuckled.

"Course not. So who is it?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Come on Hermione, who am I going to tell?"

"Your cousin, Adrian, Heather."

"Do you really think I would do that?" Phoenix asked as she got into pajamas. Hermione followed suit and sat on her bed.

"Fine, your cousin." Hermione sighed.

"I would tell him or the guy you were staring at?" Phoenix asked.

"The latter." Hermione replied.

"Hermione, you have my word, he will not find out from me." Phoenix said.

"Ok, night." Hermione smiled.


	6. CONSTANT VIGILANCE

Phoenix was sitting with Harry in DADA the day the other schools were due to arrive. She could barely sit still until Moody came into the room. Then she became rigid and a bit scared to say the least. Why wouldn't she be? She had a bad feeling this wasn't the man her mum used to work with.

"Today we start on the Unforgivable Curses." He said. "Can any of you name at least one of these curses?"

Ron was the first to raise his hand, although a little hesitant to do so.

"Yes boy?" Moody asked.

"My dad told me about one. The Imperious Curse?" Ron said timidly.

"Yes, he would know a lot about that on. Gave the ministry a lot of trouble a while back it did." He replied taking a jar with a large black spider out of his desk. He took the spider out and cast the curse. The spider started to bounce around at the flick of Moody's wand. Everyone but Phoenix and Moody were laughing.

"Think that's funny do ya? Once under the imperious, you lose all control, I could make her jump out the window, maybe, bite herself, drown herself?" He asked, his voice getting more serious and lowering as he said each option. He held the squirming spider over a bowl of water before he brought her back to his hand. "It can be fought, and I am going to teach you how, but it takes real strength of character and self-confidence, real trust in yourself. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he barked and everyone jumped.

"Anyone else?" He asked. Phoenix raised her hand next.

"Yes?" Moody said pointing at her.

"The Cruciatus Curse." Moody stared at her intently.

"The curse that condemned your mother."

The fake Moody showed the class the curse and watched in inward joy as Phoenix and Neville had to look away.

"Stop it!" Hermione yelled. Moody let the spell stop and looked at her.

"You seem like a smart girl, can you tell me the final curse?" Hermione refused to answer the question and shut her eyes tightly. He sighed and picked the spider up again.

"_Avada Kedavra_." He said pointing his wand at the spider. The spider dropped dead as soon as the green light hit.

"The killing curse, painless, no shield and no counter curse. There's no way to block it. There is only one known survivor of this curse and he is in this room right now." Phoenix raised her hand in the air and winced.

"Yes Miss Black?"

"May I go to the Hospital Wing?"

"Yes, you may go." He said with a look at her bad arm where the scar was covered. She gathered her books and bag with her good arm and clutched her scarred one; she could feel it start opening up, as it was still fairly new.

"I'll let you copy my notes." Harry muttered.

"Thanks." Phoenix smiled and ran out of the room. She wished Bella was there, her heart was in worse shape, and Bella would know how to help. Phoenix just walked herself to her room so she could drop her books off and rewrap the scar. She was glad when she saw that no one was in the commons and sprinted up the stairs to her room. She set her books on her bed and left the room as quickly as she had come. She reached the Entrance Hall and noticed a few Slytherins waiting around, Blaise saw her first and noticed that she seemed a little distressed.

"Hey Phoenix, you ok?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." She replied. "Where are the rest of the classes?"

"Outside, us here really don't want to deal with the cold." Blaise replied.

"What about Draco?"

"Outside, he wants to meet the Durmstrang students."

"Course, here come the Beauxbaton girls." Phoenix said as a group of scantly dressed girls came running in.

"Why don't we find a seat in the Great Hall?" Greg walked over and suggested.

"Yeah, lets do that." Phoenix sighed.

"She ok?" Greg asked Blaise.

"Yeah Greg, fine. DADA got to me is all." She replied.

"Oh yeah, I went to look for you in the hospital wing, but Madam Pomfrey said you hadn't been by."

"I lied to Professor Moody, or whoever he is."

"What do you mean?" Greg asked.

"The man teaching DADA isn't Mad-eye Moody, but don't spread that around. We really don't need to spread a panic this year of all years" Phoenix muttered.

"We won't, but are you sure?" Blaise asked.

"I would know." Phoenix replied as they sat down at the Slytherin table and watched the rest of the school flood in. She watched the other schools give little performances and then sit down. She had the pleasure, with Draco, Greg, Vince, Blaise and Pansy, to talk to Viktor Krum."

"May I sit 'ere?" He asked his accent heavy.

"Sure." Phoenix replied as the food appeared.

"You 'ave an accent." Krum noticed.

"What do you mean?" Phoenix asked.

"It isn't prominent, but might you be Bulgarian?" He asked.

"Oh, no I'm not, but I do live in Romania. I'm an intern at Dragon Gates." She said."

"Do you know my Aunt?"

"Yolanda Krum?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes, she works with you?" Krum asked.

"Kind of, she is quite a character, I don't know her well, but when we talk she is very outgoing and really knows what to say in every situation." Phoenix smiled. "Everyone loves her there."

Krum nodded and picked up something that looked little like food that Phoenix avoided.

The groups around the hall finished eating and talking as Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"The moment has come," said Dumbledore, smiling. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the chest just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

There was a large applause when his name was called. He took it with a huge smile and a large bow. Phoenix just watched the man in disgust. His ego was too big for his tiny brain in her opinion.

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts."

At the mention of the word "champions," the attentiveness of the listening students seemed to sharpen. Perhaps Dumbledore had noticed their sudden stillness, for he smiled as he said, "The chest, then, if you please, Mr. Filch."

Filch, who had been lurking unnoticed in a far corner of the Hall, now approached Dumbledore carrying a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels. It looked extremely old. A murmur of excited interest rose from the watching students; Dennis Creevey actually stood on his chair to see it properly, but, being so tiny, his head hardly rose above anyone else's.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman," said Dumbledore as Filch placed the chest carefully on the table before him, "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many ways...their magical powers—their daring—their powers of deduction—and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

At this last word, the Hall was filled with a silence so absolute that nobody seemed to be breathing.

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament," Dumbledore went on calmly, "one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore now took out his wand and tapped three times upon the top of the casket. The lid creaked slowly open. Dumbledore reached inside it and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup up. It would have been entirely unremarkable had it not been full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames.

Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the goblet carefully on top of it, where it would be clearly visible to everyone in the Hall.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," said Dumbledore. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete.

"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation," said Dumbledore, "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under seventeen will be able to cross this line.

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all." Phoenix stood up and heard snippets of conversation. The Weasley Twin's trying to convince Harry to compete and him trying to refuse, Draco being his fake egotistical self, and Heather talking to her brother about entering.

"Hey Heather, can I pull you away from your brother?" Phoenix smiled at her from the Great Hall as she walked over to the girl in the Entrance Hall. The man next to the Slytherin glared at Phoenix as Heather nodded.

"Don't go with her Heather, go find one of your friends." He said.

"But she's my big sister." The girl whined.

"Big sister?" He asked looking at Phoenix.

"Yeah, I can talk to her about anything." Heather smiled.

"You must be the Hufflepuff she always talks about. She loves you a lot." Phoenix said sticking her hand out. The boy shook it for a brief second to be polite.

"Stay away from Heather." He warned. "I don't like your kind."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Phoenix growled.

"I respect your mum, but your uncle is a different story."

"If you mean Lucius Malfoy, he didn't raise me."

"Nix, what's going on here?" Draco asked as he walked over.

"Nothing Draco." Phoenix replied. She felt uneasy; Cedric had a point. She was starting to worry about Lucius, just as Cedric was doing.

"Leave her alone Ced, she didn't do anything." Heather told her brother.

"Be careful of her and Malfoy here, Heather." Ced said.

"No, I won't be. They are my friends." She cried. A couple more Slytherins walked over.

"Heather kiddo, you ok?" The girl asked. She was obviously a seventh year.

"Cedric is being a jerk." She replied.

"Your brother? That's a first for you Diggory. Want to tell me why you are giving your sister a hard time?" She asked.

"Not me, Phoenix and Draco." Heather said.

"Stay out of this Kate." Cedric said.

"No Ced. Adrian and I care about Heather, Heather cares about you and Phoenix happens to be her big sister."

"What is all this big sister business?" Cedric asked.

"Something we do in our house." Adrian said.

"Adrian, we don't need your help." Kate muttered.

"Sorry, but Phoenix is my little sis." He argued

"You too Adrian? You are just like Heather. A Gryffindor in Slytherin house, how can you think that?"

"Look, I'm sorry you hate my guts for no reason at all, but I need to go. Harry and Hermione are coming out now." Phoenix said. "See you later Heather?"

"Definitely, can you come by Slytherin later?" She asked hopefully.

"Not today, but I can get the password from Draco tomorrow and possibly stop by."

"That would be great, I have something I need to talk about." Heather smiled and followed Kate to the dungeons. Phoenix ran over to where Harry and Hermione were talking with Angelina before Cedric could say anything more.


	7. A mistake

The next day at dinner, Phoenix sat and watched a few more people put their names in the goblet before dinner.

"Can I talk to you now?" Heather asked sitting down.

"Hey kid, talk away." Phoenix smiled. Harry watched her talk to the second year from his spot at the table.

'_No way is she just a friend anymore. I notice way too much, but how do I tell her?'_ He thought to himself as he watched her talk. He noticed the way she smiled also made her eyes sparkle just so and how when she moved just slightly, how, her hair went with her movements like a flame, and how, she wasn't affected by fire the way other people were.

Phoenix listened intently to Heather talk about her dilemma.

"Can you tell me about the boys in Gryffindor?" She asked.

"Anyone in particular?" Phoenix asked. "They are all very different."

"His name is Colin."

"Creevey?" Phoenix asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, he's a year ahead of me I know, but he is really nice and doesn't really see my house."

"You like him?"

"I think so, every time I see him I get butterflies in my stomach and my cheeks get hot."

"Well he would be great for you I think, he is really funny."

"You think?"

"Definitely, but how to tell him."

"You can't tell him." She said.

"Ok, I won't tell him, but don't hide from your feelings."

"You mean like you are doing?"

"What do you mean kid?" Phoenix asked sneaking a glance at Harry and his amazing green eyes and perfect smile.

"I mean, Harry, I see how you act around him."

"Heather, he is my friend, I am new to being friends, that is all." Phoenix said sneaking another glance.

"You just did it again, you know you like him, but you deny it." Heather smiled.

'_Can she be right?_' Phoenix asked herself. Dumbledore broke their conversation and Phoenix's thoughts by standing up.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber," he indicated the door behind the staff table. "Where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the bright blue of the flames almost painful on the eyes. Everyone watched, waiting...A few people kept checking their watches...

"Any second," Heather said.

The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it—the whole room gasped.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white.

"The champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum." He read out loud and clear.

"No surprises there!" yelled Ron as a storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall. Phoenix watched Viktor Krum rise from the table two seats down from her and Heather and slouch up toward Dumbledore; he turned right, walked along the staff table, and disappeared through the door into the next chamber.

"Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause. "Knew you had it in you!"

The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which had turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"

"Yeah!" a girl shouted from the Ravenclaw table where a Veela looking girl had rose from beside her.

"Oh look, they're all disappointed," Hermione said over the noise, nodding toward the remainder of the Beauxbatons party. Disappointed was a bit of an understatement, Harry thought. Two of the girls who had not been selected had dissolved into tears and were sobbing with their heads on their arms.

When Fleur Delacour too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. The Hogwarts champion next...

And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"

"That's my brother!" Heather yelled in glee and stood on the bench to cheer him on.

"You can congratulate him later." Phoenix smiled at the girl who was still jumping up and down after Ced had disappeared into the next room. "Right now you need to sit down."

"Sorry, but I just can't believe it, I was so convinced it would be a Gryffindor."

"This competition is about more than courage. He is perfect for it."

"You think?" Heather asked.

"Yes, now sit down." Phoenix said with a smile. It was wiped from her face as the goblet became red once again. A fourth piece of parchment came out of the goblet, Dumbledore, though confused, still caught it.

"Harry Potter!" He yelled. No one moved…no one spoke…no one breathed.

"Harry Potter!" He yelled again. Phoenix's eyes were filled with fear.

'_Not Harry, it can't be Harry._' She said over and over in her head. She didn't even realize that a tear escaped.

"Phoenix? Are you ok?" Heather asked.

"I'm scared for him." She replied just watching Harry walk out of the room slowly and stiffly. The teachers didn't hesitate. Once Dumbledore dismissed the students and they had all left, they all rushed to the room of champions.

Phoenix walked with Hermione up to Gryffindor common room.

"Dumbledore looked really mad." Phoenix said.

"I know." Hermione said as they followed Seamus and Dean inside. Ron was complaining about him being chosen.

"Hermione, I don't get it. It is impossible for Harry to be a champion."

"No it's not, he probably got an older student to do it for him."

"Impossible, there are _three_ champions. I think he's being set up. It would have taken some strong spells to trick the Goblet, trust me there."

"You're right, but who has that kind of power?" Seamus asked.

"Any of the teachers, headmasters and mistresses, or any of the judges, but no seventeen year old could." Phoenix said.

"Let's rephrase that, who would?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Phoenix said as Harry walked in. His eyes were more fearful than Phoenix's had been. She was the first to stand and run over to him.

"Harry, are you ok?" She asked hugging him.

"I can't get out of it." He said and hugged her back.

"What? But you can't compete, you are too young, you were the fourth called and there are supposed to be three. Your entrance is a mistake." She said letting go.

"I know, but I can't, they won't let me." He said.

"Probably didn't try to hard." Ron said.

"What?" Hermione growled.

"I said he probably didn't try to hard to get out of it. Probably wanted to enter."

"You are being stupid Ron." Harry said. "I don't want this, I could care less about all this."

"Yeah right." Ron said and turned his back. Phoenix just gave Harry's shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"He is just being stupid Harry, he'll come around." Hermione sighed glaring daggers up the boy's dorm rooms stairs.

"Just avoid him if you can Harry, like Hermione said, give him time." Phoenix said.

"Harry!" The twins called. "Tell us your secret."

"What secret."

"How'd you get in?"

"I didn't enter myself." Harry growled.

"Then how'd you get in?"

"Leave him alone." Phoenix said.

"Don't worry about me Phoenix, I am going to bed."

"K, I'll try and talk to the Slytherins tomorrow, if they know what's good for them, they won't bother you." She sighed. He just nodded and took the stairs two at a time.

"I need to send word to Sirius, he is going to be pissed." Phoenix said going to her own dorm. Hermione followed her.

"What are you going to tell him?"

"The facts. Harry has been mysteriously entered into the Triwizard tournament with no possible explanation of how." She replied. She was oblivious to the fact that she had tears.

"Calm down Phoenix, you are crying."

"What, no, no I'm not." Phoenix said wiping the tears away and grabbing a bottle of ink and a piece of parchment.

"Take a minute before you write this, you are still crying, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's nothing." She replied and wrote a short three-lined note to Sirius.

"This isn't nothing." Hermione said as Phoenix sealed the letter in an envelope.

"I was upset in the first place; the first task, its dragons. I don't like it that three dragons might get hurt, but a fourth one and by Harry? It's too much. I care about a lot of dragons there."

"Do you know who was chosen?"

"My Aunt wouldn't tell me." Phoenix sighed.

"The kinds?"

"Chinese fireball, Welsh Green, and Swedish Short-Snout. They wanted a Horntail, but it was too vicious, now I am afraid they will have to add it."

"Why is that bad?"

"My Aunt's Dragon is a female Horntail, well one of two. Plus it is dangerous; the Horntail is a sector one, the worst of the worst. The others are from sector three, the calmer, more placid dragons."

"Wow, that is amazing." Hermione said in awe, "and scary at the same time."

"Yeah, the Dragons gave me comfort when I was younger, I was devastated when I couldn't go to Gale."

"Why couldn't you?"

"The ministry said she was unfit. Her home is Dragon gates, they said it was no place for a five year old."

"Oh."

"Yeah, and Aunt Andy already had Nymph and couldn't support a second child, and Uncle Lucius was suspected of being a death eater. The rest of my family was either dead or in prison."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize."

"Not many do Hermione." Phoenix sighed. "I'm going to bed."

"Ok, night." Hermione said. Phoenix nodded and went into the bathroom to change. She walked a few seconds later and sat on her bed.

"Thank you Hermione."

"For what?"

"For listening. Up until last summer you thought I was a death eater's kid, which technically, I still am. My dad _was_ a death eater. Died before I was born thank god. His brother gave me the scar on my arm. Anyway, you understood and really looked at me for the first time. You stopped judging me and became my friend like Harry already was."

"You're welcome I guess." Hermione replied. Phoenix just smiled and curled up on her bed. She didn't fall asleep right away, but drifted off, pretty quickly.


	8. Got to be a good three feet thick

Harry was in Care of Magical Creatures waiting for Phoenix and the Slytherins to show up when he heard someone yell.

"Screw you Nott."

"Gladly." A male voice said.

"Leave me alone." The female said and someone fell with a loud, crash.

"Damn, how thick is your skull." Phoenix yelled behind her as she walked into the clearing.

"What did you do?" Harry asked.

"Gave the death eater's kid a black eye."

"And you tell us not to name names." Hermione said.

"No, he's going to be a death eater when he's old enough. He's one of _those_ Slytherins." She said shaking her right arm out.

"What do the Slytherins say?" Hermione asked.

"They are siding with Cedric, the real champion but those on Draco's side, the non death eaters, aren't going to hold you accountable for anything. Most of them saw your face, shock, fear, need I continue?" She asked.

"So they don't care I'm a champion, but agree that Cedric is the real champion?"

"Yeah, just like most of the school, just gives the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws more of a reason to hate me." She muttered.

"Phoenix…" Hermione started.

"I'm not blaming Harry, more his bad luck than anything else. Damn, Nott's skull has got to be a good three feet thick, it's like I punched concrete or steel." She said.

"Why did you punch him at all?" Harry asked

"He's a sick, perverted bastard, that's why." She growled.

"Hey Harry, any ideas who punched Nott out?" Seamus asked.

"See you Harry, this is going to swell unless I get to Madam Pomfrey, will you tell Hagrid that's where I went?" Phoenix asked.

"Sure, might not want to tell her how." Harry chuckled.

"Oh, no worries, I'll tell her, Nott wouldn't leave me alone and so I punched him in self-defense."

"She punched him?" Seamus asked.

"There's no one else here with a soon to be swollen hand." She growled and ran off.

"So who really punched him?" Dean asked

"Black." Hermione said casually.

"Didn't know she had it in her." Seamus said

"You never gave her a chance to fight back." Harry replied. That shut him up real quick. Hagrid came out a few minutes later and gave Harry a reason to get away from Finnegan.

"Harry, how can I help ya?"

"Phoenix Black went the Hospital Wing and is either going to be late or not here at all. Did something to her hand and it is killing her."

"Thanks for telling me Harry." He replied and shouted out instructions.

"Walk them?" Malfoy asked.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Ron asked.

"Tie the leash around the middle, and use your dragon hide gloves." Harry tried to figure it out but didn't get far before Hagrid called him over.

"Harry, come help me with this big one." Harry didn't hesitate to rush over. He really wanted to get away from Ron and Seamus and their annoying comments.

"Who do yah think fooled the Goblet?" He asked when Harry was close enough.

"You mean you believe me?"

"Phoenix talks tah me 'arry, came over the weekend, Dumbledore believes yah too."

"She talks to you?"

"Sure does, poor kid, never did fit in well." He said.

"Why didn't she ever tell me?"

"She ain' gonna tell yah everything, some stuff, yah got to keep to yerself." Hagrid replied.

"What does she talk to you about?"

"That there is none yer business 'Arry, it's 'er's."

"I understand." Harry replied.

---

The next few days were some of the worst for Harry. The only people he could talk to were Hermione and Phoenix, and Phoenix had come at the end of the lesson with a bandaged hand.

"Madam Pomfrey has told me that the bones cracked a bit, but other than that, I'll be fine. Keep it bandaged for three to five weeks and it will heal, she wants to teach me a lesson so I have to let it heal naturally. I have to take it easy, I can move it and stuff, but no more punching any more students." She had said. He was starting to be thankful for her connections and the fear she struck in the hearts of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. She kept the Slytherins from bothering him, and the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs from coming near him. They were sitting in potions; they had been there an hour already when Collin Creevey walked in.

"What is it?" Snape growled.

"Please sir, I'm supposed to take Harry Potter upstairs."

"He has another hour of potions to complete, he will come upstairs when class is finished."

"Mr. Bagman wants him sir."

"Fine, leave your things, you can return later to test your antidote."

"I was told he had to take his things with him."

"Very well, you are dismissed Mr. Potter."

Phoenix watched him pack his things quickly and almost run out of the room. She couldn't help but laugh a little.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked.

"All you Gryffindors are so afraid of Snape, but all he is, is a big bully. I find it funny because he is harmless." Phoenix replied.

"Harmless?"

"Sorry, I forget I am a Slytherin to most, but yes, harmless."

"You really are crazy." Hermione sighed.

"I know I am, but can you really blame me?" Phoenix asked. When class was over, they made there way to dinner and found Harry already there, waiting for them.

"How'd it go?" Phoenix asked sliding into the seat to his left.

"Bless that French girl." He said.

"What did she do?" Phoenix asked.

"She saved all the champions from Rita Skeeter." He said as Diggory walked over. He sat right across from Phoenix and glared at her.

"What's the meaning of this?" He asked in a harsh whisper, throwing a note on the table.

"That would be me trying to help you." She replied.

"What possible information could you have for me about the tournament."

"For one thing, I can't say here, for another thing, I know what the first task is. So do Fleur and Krum." She whispered back.

"Then tell me why?"

"Heather is your sister, and she cares about you, she looks up to you Diggory and I would rather you didn't die for her sake." Phoenix growled.

"And were you planning to tell your own friend?" He asked. At that comment Harry pulled a similar note out of his bag.

"Look, I know you hate me Diggory, but don't blame me."

"I don't hate you."

"We will talk later."

"After dinner, have Harry show you where we met today." He said and walked away.

"Freaky boy." Hermione said. Phoenix just shrugged and ate in silence. Her and Harry finished quickly and left to meet Diggory. They made it to the room only a few minutes after Cedric.

"You actually kept your word." Cedric said.

"Of course, so first off, I worked at Dragon Gates this summer so that's how I know the first task. It's Dragons." Phoenix explained.

"Dragon? Do we have to fight them?" Cedric asked.

"I don't know details." Phoenix said. Harry was speechless, Dragons? Was she serious?

"Are you joking?" Cedric asked.

"Wish I was, I will know at least one of the dragons." She said sitting on a desk.

"The second reason I came here was to say, that I couldn't hate you. I don't know you." Diggory said.

"Are you doing this for your sister?"

"She has something to do with it, yes, but not the way you think. I am a very protective brother." He explained.

"No worries then Diggory, I would kill myself before I let anything happen to her, she also has Kate, Adrian, and all her other friends."

"I know." He said.

"I know you know, but now you see my view and I see yours, can we drop it?" Phoenix asked.

"Let me just apologize for my actions."

"You are not the Diggory she told me about." Phoenix replied.

"She doesn't know me as well as she thinks." He nodded.

"The first task is in about a week, so you might want to start planning, both of you." She said and left. Harry shrugged and followed her. Cedric just let out a heavy sigh and followed soon after, making his way to his own common room.

Phoenix was happy to get to her dorm. She was not happy to find her trunk wide open with a pissed off Hermione putting it back together.

"Ron got one of the younger girls to go through your trunk and get something, I don't know what."

"There is nothing in that trunk of value, I keep my wand, Homework and valuables in a second trunk that has so many security spells on it, it isn't even funny." Phoenix said helping her clean it all up.

"I made sure she didn't take anything, I don't know exactly who she is, but she sure hates you."

"Who doesn't?" Phoenix asked jokingly.

"I don't, Harry doesn't…"

"I was joking Hermione, you and Harry and the Slytherin are my friends, but that doesn't mean there aren't people out there who hate me for one reason or another." She said.

"Sorry, should have known you were joking."

"I told Harry and Cedric today about the first task."

"You did? Forget I just said that, I should have realized."

"Hermione, you really need sleep, no more late night study sessions till after Christmas."

"Yes mum." She said.

"Sarcasm? You know sarcasm?" Phoenix asked disbelieving.

"Yes actually, I do." Hermione replied.

"Sorry, didn't see you as the sarcastic type." Phoenix said closing the trunk.

"I'm going to go to bed early tonight, I am extremely tired."

"K, night." Phoenix said. Hermione nodded and walked into the bathroom to get changed. Phoenix just sat on her bed and yawned.

"Forget the bathroom." Phoenix yawned to herself closing the curtain around her bed and changed there. She put her robes away, lay down and listened to Hermione get into her own bed. She fell asleep an hour later.


	9. They are really big

Phoenix woke up the morning of the first task scared as hell. She ate quickly and was down at the stadium in no time. She sat with Harry in the Champions tent until it started.

"Harry you need to calm down." Phoenix said as she watched her friend pace.

"I'm calmer than you are." He said.

"Well you haven't worked with those fire breathers, I have." Phoenix replied. The other champions were confused, to them; Phoenix was perfectly calm.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt it." Harry promised.

"That would be appreciated." Phoenix smiled.

"Your welcome." Harry smiled.

Cedric was listening from the other side of the tent and couldn't help but snicker at the conversation.

"Same goes for you and Delcour, Diggory." She said.

"What about Krum?" Cedric asked.

"I would have to deal with the Bulgarian National Quidditch team and they are really big."

"Why are you even back here?" He asked.

"Pep talks." She smiled.

"Not very good den are you?" Krum asked.

"You wouldn't believe how much she actually is." Harry chuckled.

"The dragons are being brought into the stadium." Phoenix said.

"How do you know?" Cedric asked.

"No clue, just a feeling." She lied.

"You should go to the stands, find Hermione." Harry said checking the time.

"Yeah, good luck Harry." Phoenix said giving Harry a quick peck on the cheek and running out. She felt a pull towards the stadium, but kept to the stands. She didn't need people knowing she had a bond with a Dragon, and Dani was definitely here.

Harry was now pacing the tent waiting for the judges to bring them which dragon he would fight. He was in luck; they came in right after he wished it.

"Your task is to collect the golden egg without damaging any of the other eggs around it." Bagman stated when everyone was listening. He drew a small bag from his belt and held it out to each champion.

"What you chose from this bag is the thing you will face." He said.

"Ladies first." Bagman said offering it to Fleur. Her choice was a green dragon.

"A welsh Green, very good choice Miss Delcour. Krum?" Krum chose a Chinese Fireball, Cedric got the Swedish Short-Snout, which left Harry with the Horntail. Harry was last of the Champions. When his name was finally called he walked out and saw Phoenix and Hermione in the stands. He was glad Phoenix was there; she gave him the confidence he needed. Then his dragon came out.

"Damn it, I hate being right." Phoenix muttered.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"The dragon out there is my aunt's." Phoenix replied.

Dani felt her heart being pulled towards the stands and saw Phoenix watching her, but then she saw a boy going towards her eggs. She became fully focused on the boy and the eggs. She snapped at him and he ran to the other side of the stadium, away from the eggs. She did what she could to break free of her chains, but couldn't break them. As she shot fire at the boy, he dodged behind rocks and inched closer to the eggs and got her even more worked up.

"_Stay away from my eggs_!" She yelled and flung three fireballs at him. He dove behind a rock and she finally broke free of the chains. She started attacking the rock and watched the boy summon something. She tried to grab it and smash it, but it was too fast. She watched him mount what ever the thing was and watched as he flew towards the eggs, but she was able to chase him to the castle, away from the eggs.

Phoenix was freaking out in the stands.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." She chanted.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"That is Dani, the Horntail I told you about it." Phoenix said inwardly freaking out even worse.

"So if any of the eggs or the dragon are hurt in any way you will kill the person responsible."

"You got that right, but Harry needs help, let's hope our connection works both ways." Phoenix muttered. She closed her eyes and found a thin gold thread.

'**Dani, can you hear me**?" Phoenix called following the thread, remembering the feeling of the connection from before.

'_**Leave me alone Phoenix**__**.**_**'** Dani growled. She was pissed.

"Crap, she is really pissed at Harry, but I can't blame her." Phoenix muttered.

"You can talk to it?" Hermione asked.

"Talk to what?" A kid asked.

"Who the hell are you?" Phoenix asked. He went to introduce himself but Phoenix shrugged it off.

"Forget it, it doesn't matter." Phoenix said, Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Can you be nice for once?" She asked.

"Shut it." Phoenix hissed closing her eyes and finding the gold threat a second time.

'**Dani listen to me, I swear to god if you don't listen to me…'**

'_What is it Hatchling?_'

'**Don't hurt the boy, he has no choice, but if you look at your eggs, one is gold. It smells like humans, so let him take the gold egg, that is all he wants.'**

'_How do I know that's the truth?_'

'**Dani, give me a break, who are you talking to? Any way, I promise that if he hurts any of **_**your**_** eggs, I won't stop you from eating him. I can't say the same for the Handlers that brought you here, but I will let you.'**

'_Fine, I won't kill him, is he your mate?'_

'**No Dani, just a friend.'**

'_For now__._' The dragon said.

Harry was confused when the dragon suddenly stopped but just glared at him, or he thought it glared at him. After a bit, it picked Harry up and placed him and his broom on it's back. It flew them back to the stadium and dropped it right at the nest. It growled at him until he had taken the egg and left the others alone and unharmed.

Phoenix felt relief when Dani brought Harry back alive and literally gave him the egg.

'**You didn't have to give it to him, but whatever you want.'**

'_I felt that if I let him have it without much of a challenge, he would be less likely to harm my eggs_.'

'**Fair enough, sorry about this, if I had any clue, I wouldn't have allowed it.'**

'_I understand, too bad you would have had no say_.'

'**I know, now what's this **_**Hatchling**_** business? I am no **_**Hatchling**_**.'**

'_I was mad and it is an _insult_ as you kind calls it._'

'**Well it worked. Please call me Nix.'** Phoenix replied. Bagman's voice disrupted the conversation with a booming voice.

"What a spectacular sight! He seems to have given the Horntail a reason to let him have the egg. What did you do Mr. Potter." Dani just growled at him and curled around her eggs. The Handlers came out and brought Dani out of the stadium so the audience could see Harry's scores:

Madam Maxine-8

Mr. Crouch-9

Dumbledore-9

Bagman-10

Karkaroff-4

Harry was happy to see his two best friends at the front of the pack when the audience was let out.

"Great job Harry." Phoenix smiled hugging him. Hermione did the same.

"Amazing job Potter."

"What a show!"

"What did you do Potter?"

Those were only a few of the comments he got. Phoenix was smiling at him, relief in her eyes.

"Thanks for not hurting her." She whispered.

"The dragon?"

"Yeah, her name's Dani."

"Your Aunt's Dani?"

"No, my Dani, she's mine now." Phoenix smiled.

"I thought…"

"I know, but she has been bonded to me."

"That is brilliant." Harry said.

"You will be seeing her again." Phoenix smiled.

"Will see be as scary?"

"No, she listens to me. I'll meet you in the castle later." Phoenix said as the Gryffindors pushed their way through and lifted Harry onto their shoulders. She moved away and found the red head she was looking for.

"I know you are mad, but we didn't know unless today." Charlie said.

"Mad was when Mike switched my uniform with Kate's. Mad was when Gale put me through that damn initiation of hers that nearly killed me. This is not mad. You people know damn well Dani is mine. You know damn well we bonded this summer. This is not mad."

"Look, I didn't have a say, they chose Dani with out my consent or Anton's."

"I want to see her." Phoenix said.

"See who?" A blond asked.

"My dragon." Phoenix snapped at the reporter. "Where is she?"

"Put these on and follow me." Charlie said. "Anton sends his apologies."

"I know, I need to see her."

"Charlie! The Horntail won't calm down! We can't move her!"

"Come on Phoenix." Charlie said leaving the reporter in the dust. Phoenix followed, throwing the fire resistant cloak and gloves on his she did.

"Charlie, what is that fourth year doing here?" The Handler growled when Phoenix walked over. Phoenix just pushed past him and looked for Dani, spotting her trying to get away from the Handler trying to subdue her.

**'Dani?'** Phoenix called.

_'Phoenix, help me! They've taken my eggs, I can't smell them.'_

**'Shh, Dani, Shh. Listen to me, you have to calm down, I will talk to Charlie Weasley.'**

_'I have to find them, where are they!'_ Dani cried.

"Who are you!" The Handler yelled.

**'Dani calm down, I will find them and I will try and get them to you. I promise they are not being hurt, i wouldn't allow that.'**

_'Promise me.'_

**'I promise, calm down so I can talk to Charlie.'**Phoenix watched the distressed mother curl into a ball and close her eyes tight.

"Charlie! What is this student doing back here."

"Seeing my dragon you bumbling Imbecile! My dragon which you used without my permission. Gale Matthews would have told you she was mine. I never got a single letter asking my permission!" Phoenix yelled. "Then I have to come back here to calm her down so she doesn't kill you, this act alone will raise suspicion!"

"Phoenix you calmed her down, what was wrong?" Charlie asked.

"Her eggs, she wants her eggs with her, she is scared for them, frankly, so am I." Phoenix said.

"Ben, meet Phoenix Black, Romania's newest Intern. She'll be a Trainee this summer."

"This is Black?" The man asked cowering under her gaze.

"She has the Black temper and the skill to back it up." Charlie warned.

"Can you get her eggs Charlie, she is very distressed. It worries me." Phoenix said.

"Yes, you can tell her I will get her eggs." Charlie said.

"If you are lying, I will know." Phoenix said.

"I understand the bond better than you think." Charlie said.

"Thank you." Phoenix said and turned back to Dani.

**'Charlie is getting your eggs. I have to go now, I will see you this summer when school is done for the year.'**

_'Good bye Phoenix, thank you.'_

**'You are my friend Dani, always have been. They will be quite healthy one day.'** Phoenix smiled and touched Dani's snout.

"So this is the magical Intern I have heard so much about." The guard said.

"Phoenix, Kevin Fox." Charlie introduced.

"How do you do?" Phoenix smiled. "I'd love to stay and chat. Not a big fan of my classmates, but they will ask questions so I have to go. Please be gentle to Dani."

"Of course." Kevin nodded. "Why don't we have Charlie escort you."

"I will be fine on my own thanks. I know how to protect myself. Thank you for letting me see her. I will see you all next summer. Good bye." Phoenix said and left the caves with a smile.

The party in Gryffindor tower that night was amazing. Fred and George had nicked food from the kitchens and everyone was having a blast. There were mountains of cakes and flagons of pumpkin juice and butterbeer on every surface; Lee Jordan had let off some Filibuster's Fireworks, so that the air was thick with stars and sparks; and Dean Thomas, who was very good at drawing, had put up some impressive new banners, most of which depicted Harry riding on the Horntail's head, though a couple showed Cedric with his head on fire.

"Blimey, this is heavy," said Lee Jordan, picking up the golden egg, which Harry had left on a table, and weighing it in his hands. "Open it, Harry, go on! Let's just see what's inside it!"

"He's supposed to work out the clue on his own," Hermione said swiftly. "It's in the tournament rules..."

"I was supposed to work out how to get past the dragon on my own too," Harry muttered, so only Hermione could hear him, and she grinned rather guiltily remembering the training they had done.

"Plus, they just want to guess, how much help will they actually be?" Phoenix added.

"Yeah, go on, Harry, open it!" several people echoed.

Lee passed Harry the egg, and Harry dug his fingernails into the groove that ran all the way around it and pried it open.

It was hollow and completely empty—but the moment Harry opened it, the most horrible noise, a loud and screechy wailing, filled the room.

"Shut it!" Fred bellowed, his hands over his ears.

"What was that?" said Seamus Finnegan, staring at the egg as Harry slammed it shut again. "Sounded like a banshee...Maybe you've got to get past one of those next, Harry!"

"It was something being tortured!" said Neville, who had gone very white and spilled sausage rolls all over the floor. "You're going to have to fight the Cruciatus Curse!"

"Don't be a prat, Neville, that's illegal," said George. "They wouldn't use the Cruciatus Curse on the champions. I thought it sounded like Percy singing...maybe you've got to attack him while he's in the shower, Harry."

"Want a jam tart, Hermione?" said Fred.

Hermione looked doubtfully at the plate he was offering her. Fred grinned.

"It's all right," he said. "I haven't done anything to them. It's the custard creams you've got to watch-"

Neville, who had just bitten into a custard cream, choked and spat it out. Fred laughed.

Phoenix just rolled her eyes.

"I am going to the dorm Hermione, I'm am so tired." Phoenix said.

"I'll come with you." Hermione said and they made their way through the crowd. They changed quickly and sat talking for a bit longer before falling asleep.


	10. Positive

Phoenix was sitting in Transfigurations two weeks after the first task; Dean and Seamus were obviously not paying attention.

"Finnegan! Thomas! _Will you pay attention?"_ Professor McGonagall's irritated voice yelled. Dean and Seamus both jumped and looked up.

It was the end of the lesson; they had all finished their work; the guinea fowl they had been changing into guinea pigs had been shut away in a large case on Professor McGonagall's desk; and they had copied down their homework from the blackboard. The bell was due to ring at any moment, and Dean and Seamus, who had been talking quite loudly, looked up.

"Now that Finnegan and Thomas have been kind enough to act their age," said Professor McGonagall, with an angry look at the pair of them. "I have something to say to you all."

"The Yule Ball is approaching—a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for up to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth years and above—although you may invite a younger student if you wish--"

Lavender let out a shrill giggle. Parvarti Patil nudged her hard in the ribs, her face working furiously as she too fought not to giggle. They both batted their eyes at Harry, to Hermione and Phoenix's disgust. Professor McGonagall ignored them and Phoenix rolled her eyes.

"Boys will wear dress robes and girls will wear dresses," Professor McGonagall continued, "and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall. Now then--"

Professor McGonagall stared deliberately around the class.

"The Yule Ball is of course a chance for us all to—er—let our hair down," she said, in a disapproving voice.

Lavender giggled harder than ever, with her hand pressed hard against her mouth to stifle the sound. Hermione could see what was so funny: Professor McGonagall, with her hair in a tight bun, looked as though she had never let her hair down in any sense.

"But that does NOT mean," Professor McGonagall went on, "that we will be relaxing the standards of behavior we expect from Hogwarts students. I will be most seriously displeased if a Gryffindor student embarrasses the school in any way."

The bell rang, and there was the usual of scuffle of activity as everyone packed their bags and swung them onto their shoulders.

"So, Hermione, who are you going to ask?" asked Phoenix, walking out of the classroom with Hermione and Harry.

"You first." Hermione said.

"I am staying right in the common room. I have a few things I can do, I might even go to the Slytherin common room and hang out with Heather a bit."

"Oh come on, you can't avoid it, you have to come."

"Why? I hate social events."

"God forbid you should actually talk to people." Harry said.

"I am not hiding from anyone, I just never have any reason to go."

"Mr. Potter, could you please come back here a moment?" McGonagall asked.

"See you around." He told the girls and ran back to the classroom.

"Now will you tell me?" Phoenix asked.

"Victor Krum asked me a week ago and I said yes, he is just such a gentleman, a lot different from the boys here."

"Congrats Hermione, he is a catch."

"You don't care?" Hermione asked.

"No, I'm not gonna get a date, why should I care?" Phoenix smiled.

"You sound like you want to go." Hermione said.

"No, I really don't care, I would really rather hang out here and finish up a few things. There is this muggle series my mum gave me to read. Kind of stupid really, it's the Young Wizard series. I just got the second and third. Deep Wizardry and High Wizardry." Phoenix said.

"You sure?" Hermione asked.

"Positive." Phoenix replied. In reality, she wanted to go, she wanted someone to ask her, she wanted someone to prove to her that she isn't the death eater's daughter everyone calls her. That she is just a normal girl and they don't care about her parentage. She knew that was a wish that would never be granted. She just sat in her dorm alone. Hermione was in the common room doing homework and helping others with theirs. She was singing a slow, yet beautiful song. She sang softly, it was a song she wrote herself, a song that fit her so perfectly.

"Maybe I should go downstairs, this isn't helping at all." Phoenix told herself. She put her guitar away and sat on her bed another minute.

"Why can't he see the way I feel?" she asked herself.

During all that, Harry was having a frightening conversation with McGonagall.

"Do you realize that the champions open the dance?" She asked.

"You mean, like dancing?"

"Yes Mr. Potter, how else?"

"With a partner."

"Yes Mr. Potter, with a partner."

"But I can't dance."

"Well you will this year Mr. Potter, we have an appearance to keep up, you are dismissed." She said. Harry nodded and went back to the common room. He found Hermione helping a first year on potions.

"Hermione, can I ask you something."

"No, you can't copy my homework Ron." She said.

"One, I finished my homework, for another, I'm Harry."

"Sorry Harry, what do you need?" Hermione asked.

"Do you have a date?" Harry asked.

"In fact I do." She replied.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"That is my business." Hermione replied, annoyed.

"Then can I have advice?" He begged.

"Phoenix may say otherwise, but she does want to go."

"She does?" Harry asked hopeful.

"Harry, you should ask her." Hermione said.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship." Harry replied.

"There is no way you could unless…" Hermione started.

"Yeah, exactly." Harry replied.

"That is just an even better reason to ask her, maybe tell her at the ball how you feel."

"That's harder than it sounds." Harry said.

"Look, here she comes now."

"You really think she wants to go?" Harry asked again.

"Positive." Hermione said. Harry nodded and walked over to Phoenix who was playing with the bandages on her hand.

"Hey Phoenix, so when do you get the bandages taken off?" Harry asked casually.

"Week I think." She replied.

"So the day after the Yule Ball?" He replied sitting next to her on the couch.

"Yup, why do you ask?" She asked taking out her book and finding her page.

"No reason." Harry shrugged.

"What is your real question?" She asked, sounding a little curious..

"Well you see, I need a date for the Yule Ball and I was wondering if you have a date yet." Harry said.

"No I don't, and why do you need a date?" Phoenix asked.

"The champions have to open the dance, and I would rather go with a friend if possible, rather than a fan girl."

"Oh, well, no, I guess I don't, but I don't dance." Phoenix said the curious excitement crashing down on her.

"Neither do I." Harry said.

"I hate dances." Phoenix replied. This felt too much like a, I need a date and you don't have one yet kind of thing.

"But you will have friends this time." Harry pleaded

"You won't give up will you?" Phoenix grumbled.

"Not until you give me a really good reason." Harry said. "Come on, you're an amazing friend and I want to have a real chance to talk."

"Fine, I'll go with you, but only to save your skinny arse." She sighed.

"Hey!" He said. "It's not that skinny."

"I only speak the truth." She sighed and hugged him.

"Thanks for doing this, I know how much you don't want to go." Harry said.

"I think I'll live." She said and flopped down next to Hermione. Harry just shrugged and walked upstairs.

"You got what you wanted, I am going." She said to the brunette. Hermione could sense a small tone of glee, and saw a small smile forming on the girls face.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I don't know, I don't have a dress or anything." She said.

"There is a Hogsmead trip tomorrow. You are getting one tomorrow."

"Why me?" Phoenix asked.

"You agreed." Hermione reminded her.

"I know tomorrow it is." Phoenix agreed.

"Ok, you will need the works, and I have no fashion sense."

"No, please no." Phoenix begged.

"Lavender, come here!" Hermione called.

"Why Lavender?" Phoenix asked.

"What's up Hermione?" Lavender asked.

"We need fashion advice." Hermione explained.

"She needs a dress for the Yule Ball?" Lavender asked.

"Spot on." Hermione said.

"It can be a day for us to get to know each other, we do have to share a dorm for three and a half more years. Parvarti can come too because frankly Hermione, your dress robes are horrid."

"What?" Hermione asked is disgust.

"I saw them yesterday, that puke green is so not your color." Lavender replied.

"Could be worse Hermione." Phoenix said.

"We'll leave after breakfast, be ready to shop till you drop." Lavender smiled.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Hermione asked herself.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine, if anything, we can help them stay sensible." Phoenix said. Hermione could tell she was extremely happy and really looking forward to the ball.

"Deal." Hermione said. Phoenix nodded and returned to the studying she should have been doing.


	11. Krum wants to dance

When the Yule Ball rolled around, Phoenix was extremely nervous. Lavender was trying to fix her hair with no success.

"Don't try Lavender, it is a frizzy mess." Phoenix said.

"Fine, but I will make it pop." She said and took her wand out. The end product was her normally frizzy black hair was straightened and streaked with bright red.

"Goes great with your dress." She smiled. Phoenix sighed and finished her makeup. She wore a shimmering red lipstick with a dark pink eyeshadow and black eyeliner. She had a pair of black gold, red rose dangle earrings and a matching necklace with a single, small rose. Her dress was knee length with a tight top and a small rose printed by her left shoulder. Her left arm held a long, dark red sleeve to her mid-lower arm to hide the scar and a thin strap on her right arm. At her waist was a small red rose. Her skirt dipped down her right leg to her mid-calf. It was a flowing, layered skirt with a medium red on the bottom and bright orange in the middle and a bright yellow on top, all a sheer material so it blended together like a flame. Her shoes were 1-½ inch strap heels. Hermione was in awe when she saw her.

"Wow, Lavender sure knows her look." She said.

"Thanks, it took a bit of effort, but we finally found her color. Red is perfect for her paleish skin and pitch black hair."

"She looks good without bangs." Parvarti said.

"I thought so."

"Thanks for the help Lavender."

"Phoenix, you wardrobe is just as horrid, it was no problem at all." Lavender said.

"Thanks, I think."

"So good to see the real you after three years." Parvarti smiled.

"I can't see why people hate you, you are funny smart and just a bit of a loner." Lavender said.

"Thanks again for the help." Phoenix sighed and walked out. She waited for Hermione in the common room. Her wait wasn't long because Hermione was right behind her.

"Ready when you are." She smiled.

"Great, I kind of want to get out of here before Lavender and Parvarti come down, they will fuss and I am nervous enough as it is." Phoenix said.

"They are right you know."

"About what?"

"This time last year, there would have been no way you would be in a dress like that, all dressed up for a dance."

"This time last year, my mum was still in Azkaban and I wasn't sure who to trust." Phoenix added.

"You make a good point." Hermione said.

"Krum must be waiting to see his date." Phoenix said.

"Harry too."

"Yeah, Harry too." Phoenix said taking a deep breath. They walked down the last flight of stairs and watched as eye turned.

"You look amazing." Harry told them.

"Thanks, you too." Phoenix smiled hiding a blush.

"Potter, line up." McGonagall barked. Harry led Phoenix over to the other champions and their dates. Once only they, Professor McGonagall and the other pairs were in the Entrance Hall, McGonagall opened the doors and let them enter the Great Hall. Harry and Phoenix were last in line, but Harry was fine with that. He had his best friend, and the perfect girl by his side to share in their soon to be humiliation. They reached the dance floor and Harry mimicked Cedric. He felt Phoenix place her left hand on his shoulder and her right hand, still bandaged, into his left with a small wince.

"Follow my lead." Phoenix muttered seeing his nervousness at leading.

"I thought you couldn't dance."

"I said I don't, not I can't." She said and led Harry along as the music started. It was a graceful dance she had obviously done before.

"When did you learn to dance?" He asked.

"The muggles made take dance class, to keep up appearances, it was just another tool of torture for them." She replied.

"Well, I guess it paid off." Harry smiled.

"I guess, my teacher was a witch, so we learned all types of dance. It was good to be able to stay connected. The Roberts never found out."

"Well either way, it has saved our butts tonight."

"That is has." She smiled as the dance ended and others came to join the next dance. Someone tapped Harry on the shoulder. He turned around to see Hermione.

"Can we switch for a dance?" She asked Phoenix.

"Sure, if Krum wants to dance." Phoenix said. He nodded and took up stance and let her lead. He had to admit, she was good, but he was still glad he asked Hermione to the dance. He went back to her when the dance was done and left Phoenix to her own date. Draco stepped in with Harry's permission.

"Thank you Pot…Harry, I just want to talk to her really."

"Perfectly fine." Harry replied going to sit with Ron. They had made up a couple days ago and Phoenix was happy for Harry.

"What is it you want to say Draco?" She asked slyly.

"My father is becoming a bit strange, he is becoming pushy and bossy, well, more than normal."

"He isn't become a follower is he?" That was what Phoenix was really afraid of.

"I think he might be, which means I may be forced to take the mark."

"This summer, get a bag ready, make sure it is always stalked with money and clothes. If he tries to give you the dark mark or bring you to Voldemort, hex him, grab the bag and run. My mum and I will take care of you. You are outside the control of Ministry in Romania. If they come and accuse us of kidnapping, you will be old enough to defend us. You will have runaway. Not even Lucius can bring you away from Dragon Gates. There you will be safe for a time." She muttered.

"Thank you, but how will I get there."

"Take the Night Bus to an airport and buy a ticket to Romania. You will know who to talk to, if you say Dragon Gates, Romania, the person will bring you to a room where you can safely floo." She explained.

"How do you know this?"

"You don't know how many times I have tried to run away, I only got as far as the man before the Police would drag me back though."

"I never knew." He said.

"Not many did." She said. They had danced through two songs before Harry cut in.

"Instead of a dance, can I show you something?" Phoenix asked.

"Where do you want to go?" Harry asked.

"Outside, in the fresh air, where we won't be seen." She said showing him to a perfect place.

"This is beautiful."

"I think so too." Phoenix smiled sitting on the bench.

"Why did you bring us out here?"

"Right, I want to share with you a gift you have somewhere inside you." She said letting a small ball of fire rise above her left hand.

"You have an affinity for air, you can do powerful magic with the elements, Neville has an affinity for earth that he hides from everyone. I only know because I have experience. My dance teacher was a water elemental and taught how to use it as an extension of my magic."

"Is there anything your dance teacher didn't do?" Harry asked in awe.

"Tons, she was a dance teacher that was good with water. It was hard for her to teach me though because we were opposites in elements. But air and fire can work together as easy as Water and Earth." She explained.

"So how do you know Neville has a gift of earth and I have a gift for air?"

"With enough practice, elementals can tell another one from an ordinary wizard. Your gift hasn't surfaced yet, but it will." She said.

"That is really cool, but are you sure I am an elemental? Is that what you called it?"

"Yes, I am positive, I happen to know that Lily Potter was a water elemental." Phoenix said.

"My mum?" He asked.

"Yeah, my grandmum was earth, but she died before I was born."

"Phoenix, you are going a bit fast."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but you have to know." She sighed.

"I understand, but maybe it would be better if you explained when it's time."

"When you are ready to learn." She agreed.

"Thanks, now can I ask your advice?" He asked.

"On what?"

"Well, there is this girl I know and she is really nice and funny. Thing is I really like her and don't know how to tell her. She is really outgoing, and my best friend." He explained. "How should I tell her?"

"Well she would be lucky to have you." Phoenix sighed. Hermione would be that lucky.

"What you should do is tell her up front. Don't lag around or beat around the bush, maybe be a bit bold. Don't wait though, she may not be there when you get around to telling her. Some other guy might have his eye on her and…" She was suddenly stopped by Harry's lips on hers. He was smiling a small but sweet smile when he broke away. Phoenix was speechless.

"You talk too much." Harry said.

"Harry James Potter." She said angrily finding her voice.

"What did I do?" He asked puzzled. Phoenix just kissed him back.

"I like you too." She said when she broke away. They were both smiling and blushing a lot. Harry kissed her a little harder than last time and placed his arms around her waist closing the distance between them. She put her arms around his neck and let her feelings pour into the kiss.

Harry was the same. He cared for nothing but Phoenix at the moment. When they finally pulled away, they sat down and Phoenix took off her heels.

"I've always hated these things." She smiled.

"How do you girls wear them?" He asked.

"No clue." Phoenix replied with a smile as she leaned into him.

"So who did your hair? It looks really nice."

"Everything you see is courtesy of Lavender, she knows how to get ready for a formal event." Phoenix smiled twisting a strand of her hair.

"Well, I am glad." He said.

"Want to head back to the common room?" Phoenix asked.

"Sure, Colin Creevey will be waiting for the scoop." Harry replied. Phoenix smiled at Harry; she had the perfect guy, one that wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

"You want to throw your shoes back on?" Harry asked her.

"Hell no, I think I will forever have blisters because of them." She replied.

"There's the Phoenix I know and love."

"The sharp tongued death eater's daughter?" She asked.

"Don't call yourself that." Harry said.

"Sorry, the sharp tongued bitch?" She replied with a sly smile.

"You are not a sharp…" He was cut off by Phoenix kissing him again and he was fine with it.

"I know." She smiled. "How else can I put it?"

"The sharp tongued Black I fell completely in love with." Harry said matter of factly.

"Care to show me that girl?" Phoenix asked standing on her tiptoes so she could look Harry in the eye. Harry took the opportunity to kiss her once again.

"Are we going to one of those couples who can't keep away from each other?" She asked.

"In a way, I hope so."

"I can live with that." Phoenix smiled and took his hand. They walked through the crowd, getting a lot of stares, but ignored them as they made their way to the common room. They made it there real quick, as no one was in the halls. They flopped down on an empty couch while the first, second and third years stared in happiness, confusion and a hint of shock.

"I'll be right back down, I want out of this dress." Phoenix said and walked upstairs to her dorm. She took the dress off quickly and slipped on a pair of faded dark blue jeans and a dark red tank top with a shimmering black lion on the front. It said I am easily…oh look, a lion. She left her shoes and dress on her bed and went to the bathroom to wash her face. When she was done, she opened her valuables trunk and took out the song she had been working on the day before.

She placed it in a separate folder to pass along to the next girl or boy who wanted to hide like herself. With three other songs that would show anyone what she was like and how easy it was to change with the help of a good friend. She smiled as she replaced the music and walked back down to find Colin talking to Harry non-stop.

"Hey Colin, how's Heather?" Phoenix asked.

"She's a really nice girl, thanks for introducing us." He smiled.

"No problem, bring her out of her little, you're the only one I can talk to about Gryffindors, phase." Phoenix smiled.

"Now that you won't have time to explain as much." He joked and ran off with that sly smile.

"What ever did he mean Harry?" Phoenix asked.

"I have no clue Nix." He replied.

"I have a nickname, but what about you, I don't think Potter is gonna fly." Phoenix said hopping over the back of the couch.

"No, I don't think so, but do I really need one?" He asked.

"I enjoy giving people nicknames, I gave all my classmates one back in school." She said.

"Well, I'm all ears." He said.

"Hm…" She said and sat there silent for a few seconds. "I got nothing."

"Let's stick with Harry." He replied.

"For now." She replied and laid her head on his chest. She was happy where she was, and Happier that the person she was lying on just took her as his and hugged her tight, like he would lose her at any moment. She finally felt like she belonged somewhere, that she did have a future. She had the perfect job, the perfect guy, and the best mum in the world. At that moment, her life was perfect; only one thing could ruin that moment.

Hermione ran into the common room crying her eyes out, make-up running, and then Ron.

"You deal with Ron, I'll go talk to 'Mione." Phoenix sighed unhappily getting up. She booked it up to her's and Hermione's dorm before Ron found his voice.

"Hey Hermione, want to tell me what happened?" Phoenix asked.

"Ron."

"What he do this time?"

"He told me I couldn't see Krum, he's Harry's competitor, said I was conspiring with the enemy. He is just such a prick."

"Ok, now let me ask, just get things straight, how much do you actually talk to Krum about Harry and the competition?" Phoenix asked.

"He doesn't say one word about it, he is quite and sweet and completely amazing." She said.

"Sounds like love, and I get the vibe that he finds you more than just attractive, but smart and perfect. Trust me here, he doesn't care about you friendship with Harry, he like you, for you." Phoenix said.

"How do you know all this?"

"Call it a gift, I can read people like open books, and Krum is really easy to read." Phoenix replied.

"I need to go talk to him, I kind of ran out on him." She said.

"No, you stay here, change, I'll get you some chocolate from the kitchens, it will help. Let me talk to him. He will be more likely to understand someone who hasn't been crying."

"Thanks Phoenix." Hermione smiled giving her a small, sisterly, hug.

"My pleasure, now get in some pajamas and I'll be back in about an hour." Phoenix said returning the hug. Hermione just nodded and slid off her bed as Phoenix left. She heard the arguing from where she stood.

"Why me?" She asked as she made her way downstairs. She was unsuccessful in getting out unnoticed.

"You!" Ron yelled.

"Me." She sighed and kept walking.

"I can't believe you." He said.

"Look Ron, I have someone to talk to. Because of you, I have to go back to the dance and then go to the kitchens." Phoenix sighed and tried to keep walking. She was again, unsuccessful. Ron was quick to throw a spell at her, which she easily dodged, but he threw another right after that she wasn't able to dodge. Instinct brought up a shield to protect her, but it was broken by the spell and a shield of fire was brought up right before it hit. The fire neutralized the spell and then disappeared. There were no marks on the floor to prove what everyone in the common room (Almost all the first, second and third years, plus a few random upperclassman who had skipped the ball/ end of the ball) had seen.

"Perfect." She muttered and left before anyone got over their loss of words. She walked down to the Yule ball calmly and found Krum standing in the Entrance Hall completely confused.

"Looking for Hermione?" She asked him. He just nodded.

"She ran into some trouble, she's back in her dorm room, I'm a friend of hers."

"I know you." He said.

"Oh, yeah, I danced with you tonight, sorry, bad memory, hate dances, all that, anyway, Hermione will be fine, nothing a bit of chocolate can't fix. She will be fine tomorrow and probably come looking for you to try and apologize for running out, but I do know she had an amazing night until, Weasley interfered." Phoenix said and with a small bow as a joke, she left for the kitchens. She would be glad for the time she had to think of an explanation. She had hot chocolate and a few more things that the house elves managed to get her to take with her, including a thermos of tea and two mugs. She knew she had to face the students, but she really didn't want to. She decided she had to though, because she had to get the stuff to Hermione. She was shocked when she walked in. Ron had not hung around, Harry was beaming at her and the other students acted as if she had done something spectacular, which she guessed, creating fire was a spectacle to them. To her, it was second nature and a form of protection. She went to the dorm quickly and dumped the stuff on Hermione's bed.

"Ok Granger, I've got Hot Chocolate, tea, Honeyduke's best chocolate, cookies and even, longer lasting ice cream. It won't melt or get warm for up to six hours." Phoenix smiled.

"Thanks Phoenix, you are amazing, you really know how to cheer a girl up."

"My pleasure, cause I have enough food that you can share." Phoenix replied.

"What did Krum say?"

"Not much, but did a lot of head nodding, so you are good, he knows something happened, he knows it has to do with Weasley, and he knows you will be fine. If he understands is a different story." Phoenix replied grabbing the ice cream and Hot Chocolate. She poured it in on of the mugs and the Thermos cap. Hermione smiled slightly, wiping her eyes and joined Phoenix on the bed with all the junk. It was like their own mini pajama party.


	12. Don't want to piss Black off

The next morning, Phoenix went downstairs and left straight away. The first, second and third years had told the upper years about last night. Now over half of them had to ask her about her fire.

'_Why do I have to have this stupid gift_?' She thought to herself. She ended up sitting with the Slytherins who already knew, had known since first year. She sat with Draco and Blaise, and Harry didn't care, he knew she needed to stay away from Gryffindor that morning.

"So, trouble in paradise?" Draco asked.

"What are you talking about?" Phoenix asked.

"You and Potter, where have you been Black?" He asked.

"Hiding from the rest of my house." She replied.

"They find out?" Blaise asked from across the table.

"Weasley decided to attack me, he was pissed so the force of the spell broke my shield, and so a shield of fire had to come up before I could stop it." Phoenix explained.

"Which Weasley?"

"Which Weasley would have any reason to?" She asked.

"Ron." Blaise replied.

"Yeah, Ron."

"So you can't hide forever." Draco said.

"Give me the day to wake up and then I will face them after dinner, their questions are annoying." She replied.

"Sounds good, so what is with you and Potter?" Blaise asked.

"Oh man Phoenix, I am so happy for you." Pansy said sitting next to Blaise.

"Why?" Blaise asked.

"She's going out with Potter and she has fancied him for a while now." Pansy smiled.

"More of a reason to leave the kid alone, I really don't want to piss Black off." Blaise defended himself.

"Thank you." Phoenix replied.

"What do you have first today?" Blaise asked.

"We have Double Charms first." Phoenix sighed.

"Sorry, was up way too long last night."

"Whatever, meet you guys there." Phoenix said and stood up. She walked out of the Great Hall with a smile at Harry to let him know she was fine. She made it to Charms with only a couple glares and comments.

"So she's a death eater's daughter _and_ she plays with fire."

"We should have been more careful of her."

"What you did last night was amazing."

Phoenix was glad to get to Charms. That was broken when she walked in. On the board was one word:

ELEMENTALS.

"Miss Black, what are you doing here so early?"

"I decided to come get my seat and finish up some homework before class Professor." She replied sitting down.

"Well since you are here, I have heard that you play with fire, what does that mean?" He asked. She sighed and let a ball of fire appear in her hand.

"You are an elemental?" He asked.

"Yeah." She sighed.

"Would you be willing to give a demonstration in class today?"

"What kind?" She asked.

"Give the other students a chance to ask questions, show them what you can do."

"Sure." She sighed.

"Would you be willing to do the same for the other classes."

"What about my own classes?" Phoenix asked. She didn't want to say no, but she didn't want to say she would.

"I can talk to your Professors and Dumbledore, this would be an invaluable chance for the students here."

"Um…I guess." She said nervously.

"Wonderful, you will not regret this." He smiled.

"Course not." Phoenix replied.

"Speak with me after classes and we can get this set up." He said as the other students started filing into the room and then their seats.

"Welcome, today we are going to start learning about elemental magic." Flitwick said when everyone was sitting.

"What have you done?" Harry asked Phoenix from beside her.

"I came early and now I get to demonstrate to the classes." She replied.

"All of them?"

"Most likely, maybe not third years and below, but I am to talk to him after classes today." She replied. She listened to Flitwick babble on about elementals and she took down note out of habit more than she actually needed them. They took notes for an hour before he called her up.

"Miss Black has been kind enough to demonstrate what witches like herself can do." He said with an hour left.

"I hate my life." She muttered before making her way to the front of the class.

"Any questions at all?" She asked. A few hands shot up into the air. Phoenix picked one at random. It happened to be Neville.

"What's one of the first things you learn?" Neville asked.

"Well, if you want to know, mind joining me?" She asked. He nervously did so and stood in front of her. She walked over and held his shoulders and leaned towards his ear.

"I need you to follow my instruction. Your thoughts need to be strong, brave, rock like. Be confident in your self and think about a small rock forming into the palm of you closed hand. Visual is key, just close your eyes and breathe in through the nose, out through the mouth." She whispered and leaned away. She stood two feet away. Neville followed her instruction and when she told him to open his hand, he found a small silver pebble, a pebble that hadn't been there when he shut his eyes.

"I had a feeling you were ready." She whispered.

"Incredible job Mr. Longbottom." Flitwick said clapping.

"I'd keep that if I were you, your first rock or flame, or gust of air or even wave of water is always the best, no matter how small or how weak." Phoenix smiled. Neville was stunned.

"If you have any more questions, ask me personally." She smiled and took the next person.

"Is it possible for anyone to do that?"

"No." Phoenix said. Harry was the next to raise his hand.

"What is one of the hardest or final things you learn."

"Solidity." Phoenix replied with a smile and let a small flame form in her hand. Everyone watched as she made it hotter until it was a silver white and then it melted away leaving a clear sphere that started out dark red and lightened to Orange around the middle, Yellow soon after and finally white at the top. The whole thing was a clear as colored glass. It was small, but beautiful.

"Here Neville, put your stone in it. This is one of my strongest, but be careful and quick, it's still hot." She said handing it to the clumsy boy. She took his stone and stuck it into the cooling glass when she saw him hesitate.

"It's cool now, you will be hard pressed to lose or break this. Special thing about my fire, there is a charm that makes it impossible to lose. Set a location and if you forget about it for even one second, it will return to the location without question. Nothing can touch it beside you." She explained. Neville just nodded, he was bewildered and excited. Neville had known he was an earth elemental and now Phoenix knew and was his only way to learn this skill. Why was he weirdly ok with that? Shouldn't he be afraid of her?

"For a rock user, it is to liquefy the rock. With enough practice, you can take the element that was solidified and add magic to make it move." Phoenix said and proceeded to make a small butterfly that flew around the room. "Any other questions?"

"Can you fight with it?" Dean asked.

"Fire? Yes I could, if I felt a need. But I don't ever feel the need. It is more of a defense mechanism, when my magic fails, my fire breaks from my control to protect me." She replied looking right at Ron.

"Is there anything stronger than elemental magic?" Seamus asked.

"Defensively? No, Offensively? Yes. The only thing that can get through my defenses is an attack against water. You see something Professor Flitwick forgot to speak of is element compatibility. Water and fire are exact opposites as are earth and air. That is obvious, but if you watch water, it feeds the earth, nature. Elements feed each other and if you place water and fire together, you are making them weak. Place water with earth and they feed each other, you make a stronger bond. Same goes with fire and air. Air feeds fire, makes it bigger, and the hotter the air, the thinner it can spread, and the easier it is to use." She explained.

"What can beat elemental magic?" Blaise asked, never having gotten the answer before.

"Anything really, it is just a different form of magic, like normal magic, spells, charms and curses, it depends on the strength of the witch…or wizard."

"Can you give us an example?"

"Give me a second. Ok, say Professor Dumbledore and say, a new death eater went head to head. The death eater is an elemental, and Dumbledore isn't, who would win?"

"Dumbledore?"

"Yeah, because he is a strong wizard where as the new death eater isn't going to be more than twenty or thirty. They won't be as strong as Dumbledore. Now say Dumbledore was an elemental and went up against a new death eater, who would win then?"

"The death eater?" A Slytherin asked.

"Hardly, Dumbledore again, because all magic depends on the strength of the user. Any type of magic can defeat any other, if a magic user is stronger with one type of magic than another, you will be hard pressed to fight it, but if they are not strong in one type of magic, they will be defeated easily." There were few questions after that, but the ones that were asked were stupid or repetitive. Phoenix was happy to see the end of the period and collected her stuff.

"You did great Nix, I think you got Neville confused though."

"Why do you say that Harry?"

"He hasn't stopped staring at the stone since you put it in the orb."

"I need to see Professor Flitwick before I go, see you in potions." Phoenix smiled pecking Harry on the lips.

"Miss Black, that was incredible, never in my life have I had such a positive response as I got today, I would be so happy if you would demonstrate for the other fourth years."

"Is that all?'

"Of course, maybe a fifth, year class or both, maybe I could set up a work shop and show fifth through seventh, what were you expecting?"

"A lot more than one or two more classes or just one seminar."

"Heavens me Miss Black, I am not a pushy man. One or two classes would be more than enough; I may even bring in a couple others to help you if we do the seminar. You and Mr. Longbottom most definitely, and Albus will be so pleased that this has come out. If you choose to, we can really use your fire in the Tournament, there are a few traditions and if we don't need to hire a firestarter, we are so much better off." Flitwick squeaked.

"Ok then, I would be glad to help out. These kids need to learn that the elements are not something to be afraid of." She smiled.

"That's the spirit, now off to class with you, here is a pass." He said. She thanked him and walked to potions, proud and confident. She could handle any questions that came her way. She got to potions and found that everyone was broken into groups of four.

"Finally you decide to grace us with your presence Miss Black."

"Sorry sir, here's my pass."

"You are with Malfoy, Potter and Weasley." He said. She found her seat next to Harry and sighed. Blaise was stuck in a group with Hermione, Parvarti and Lavender. Pansy was stuck in a group with Neville, Seamus and Dean.

"Poor Blaise and Pansy."

"They tried to switch groups, Snape wouldn't hear of it." Malfoy said.

"Ouch, so who is going to tell me what we are doing?"

"He hasn't told us yet, we just got our groups." Harry muttered. Phoenix nodded and rested her cheek on her hand in boredom. This was going to be a long day.


	13. Too much free time

Harry was sitting in the common room thinking about the egg. Cedric had given him a few clues to figure the egg out and Harry had gotten the message, but he couldn't understand what it meant.

"Tell me again what it said." Phoenix said. She was lying on her back, in front of the fire with her eyes closed. She was wearing a pair of black, stretch jeans that she cut to have the left leg come just below the knee and the right to come just above, and a bright red tank top with a gold Griffin on the front. Harry could see her contentment at staying there and felt relaxed knowing she couldn't get killed by Dragon fire and couldn't help but think how good she looked in her _normal_ outfit.

Phoenix didn't know how many times she had told him about dragon fire, he was starting to obsess over her old burn that was completely gone, as were her bandages.

Harry just took a deep breath and recited what the egg had said.

"_Come seek us where our voices sound. We cannot sing above the ground. An hour long you'll have to look, to recover what we took."_ He repeated.

"We have figured out it's the black Lake and there is a one hour time limit."

"How do I breath under water for an hour though?"

"Gillyweed." Neville said.

"Gillwhat?" Phoenix asked opening her right eye so she could look at Neville.

"Gillyweed." Neville replied.

"I've heard of that stuff, I think Snape has some, want to come with me and ask?" She said sitting up.

"I can't, you mind Neville?" Harry asked.

"No, I'll go." He said.

"Thanks." Phoenix smiled and grabbed her wand holster off the floor and strapped it to her lower left leg and threw on a pair of black trainers before she ran out with Neville right behind. The last thing Harry saw before the portrait closed was a small fire in her hands to give them light as they walked the corridors.

"So, why did you agree to come?" Phoenix asked half way there.

"To talk." Neville replied

"About a month ago, am I right?" She asked.

"Yeah, Charms."

"Ah, I was wondering when you would come knocking." She said and let her fire grow a little.

"How did you know?"

"Know? About you being an elemental?"

"Yeah, I never told anyone, not even my gran."

"If you watch certain people closely, you'll see little differences, the way they react to different things. Like you can't fly for you life, your element is against air, they are opposites. Yes you are klutzy on the ground, but you could be a lot worse. The way you present yourself is different from others. You have a strong stance, and as your element grows, you will become steadier. You are spring, the Earth is regrowing and it is because of Earth elementals. The Earth feeds off the energy of Earth elementals to regrow." Phoenix explained.

"What about fire?"

"All fire affects me differently than normals. My burns aren't permanent and those that wouldn't be on a normal witch go away sooner. I soak in heat and cold hits me real bad. I can't stay in water for more than a three or four hours without feeling weak and dizzy and I know how to keep calm. If I get soaked like just came out of the pool or lake or real bad rainstorms like the one last year, my magic fails. I have a potion that dries me off quickly, but it only works for fire elementals. Fire is calming to me; it is life. I am summer; I take my energy from the sun, when it is closest and hottest. The sun pulls from our energy, to keep it warm and alive."

"What about water?"

"They are easily affected by heat, but practically live in the water. They can hold their breaths under water for a long time, not nearly an hour, but almost twice as long as a normal witch or wizard. They hold themselves a little more gracefully. Their season is winter. Snow everywhere, cold, the oceans feed off them during that time of the year so they don't freeze over."

"Air?"

"They will feel weighed down on earth, on the ground, but get them in the air and they are free. Whether it is in the air or on the ground though, they are the most graceful. Most of the girls accepted to Beauxbatons are air, very few know and those who do will keep it to themselves. Fall is their season when everything is getting ready for a new spring. It take their energy to blow away the dieing life, put the earth out of it's misery and bring in the cold so it can start to regrow again in spring. You see, it is all a big cycle and us elementals are the center of it all." She explained.

"Will you show me?"

"Sure, I will show you what I know, the elements don't differ very much. You will want to find someone that knows your element though, to show you the few things I can't. I taught myself and got help from a water elemental, but I had too much free time, and a really good teacher." Phoenix explained as they reached the dungeons.

"What are you doing here Phoenix, and with Longbottom?" Someone asked.

"What are you doing outside the safety of your common room Warrington? Want a black eye like your friend Nott?" She asked walking into the potions lab.

"Miss Black, Mr. Longbottom, was wondering when I would be seeing Gryffindors here after hours." Snape said.

"Why sir?" Phoenix asked casually.

"I am not stupid Miss Black, I know someone put Potter's name in the Goblet and it wasn't him who did it. Someone really wants the boy dead, but contrary to popular belief, I don't hate Potter…"

"You hate his dad, I have been a Slytherin for three and a half years now remember."

"Yes, it is hard not to remember you, the outcast Gryffindor that found shelter in Slytherin, should have been in the papers."

"I am guessing since you knew we would be here soon, you know why we came."

"Yes, the vial is on my desk." He said.

"Thank you sir." Phoenix said and found the Gillyweed sitting next to a box with her mum's name on the top.

"Professor, what is it you are sending my mum?" Phoenix asked.

"Sleeping potions, she still has nightmares of Azkaban."

"Should have known that." Phoenix mutters to herself.

"If you have what you need, you can go, and Miss Black, I believe McGonagall is looking for you."

"Yes sir." Phoenix said walking out of the dungeons.

"Take this to Harry and tell him to get some sleep, no idea how long this will take. Let him know I'll see him tomorrow."

"Sure thing." Neville said taking the Gillyweed and putting it in his pocket. They part ways at the top of the stairs. Phoenix practically ran to McGonagall's office and slipped inside, surprised to see Cho the Ho, Fleur's little sister, and Hermione.

"Hi…um…"

"Gabriella."

"Oh, Fleur's little sister."

"Yes." She replied and went back to her own thoughts.

"What are you doing here?" Cho asked looking her up and down. "And where are your robes?"

"Well, I am down here because Professor Snape told me my head was looking for me, and I guess I wouldn't have my robes because I was in my common room relaxing." Phoenix replied sitting down.

"Course it would be Snape that told you." Cho sneered.

"Course, because otherwise, how would I have been able to ask about my homework." Phoenix replied.

"Harry get any farther?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, Neville has the last bit and Harry should be ready for tomorrow."

"You aren't allowed to help…" Cho began only to be cut ff by Phoenix.

"The champions in any way, I know, now he could be disqualified for cheating if cheating weren't a natural part of the tournament and all that jazz. What the judges don't know won't hurt them, or the other champions. Plus, a fourth year needs a little more help than a seventh, he shouldn't even be in this stupid tournament in the first place."

"Nice little speech." Hermione said.

"Well, what can I say, I'm gifted." Phoenix smiled.

"Please." Cho said.

"Please what Cho?"

"Please, stop being such an arrogant little whore."

"Ouch, that hurt, and what brought that upon me? First it's just death eater's daughter, then beware the fire bitch, and now arrogant little whore. I would have thought a Ravenclaw could think of better." Phoenix said acting like she heard the comment everyday.

"'ow are oo so calm?" Gabriella asked.

"Karma." Phoenix replied.

"Karma? How is karma supposed to…oh." Hermione said.

"Right, karma."

"Will zomeone pleaze explain what oo are talking about?" Gabriella finally said.

"Do you know what karma is?"

"'at goez around comez around?"

"That's right, so if I am mean back, that puts us both at risk of something bad happening and frankly, I like my life the way it is thanks."

"You with your head?" Hermione asked.

"Along with my friends, boyfriend, and multiple personalities." Phoenix replied trying to be funny.

"How many do you have in there?" Hermione asked.

"Let's see, Shy Sarah, Bashful Bob, Angry Amber, Jealous Jane, Fearful Fred, Compassionate Claire, um…Smug Sam, and a few more I can't think of right now."

"You just named your emotions stupid." Cho replied.

"I know, each emotion is a different personality, Looks like rageful Rita is looking at you Chang." Phoenix smiled.

"And 'oo is looking at you?" Gabriella asked.

"Happy Hilda, oh and Hilda's twin sister Hopeful Helen." Phoenix smiled.

"You are truly screwed up in that brain of yours." Hermione sighed.

"I get it from my mum." Phoenix smiled.

"Karma Phoenix, beware the karma." Hermione said.

"Yeah, yeah, karma." Phoenix said and leaned on the wall as McGonagall walked in.

"There you are Miss Black, where have you been?"

"Well, I went to class…"

"Miss Black, that wasn't…"

"Sorry Professor, I went to talk to Professor Snape and he told me you were looking for me."

"Where were you when I checked the common room?'

"Probably out on the grounds, maybe in the halls." She replied.

"Ok, Miss Black, thank you, now you are all here because you are very special to certain champions. If you would all please drink this, it will put you into a state of sleep and you will place safely where the champions' task is tomorrow before the task. You will awake when you break the surface of the water and not a moment sooner." McGonagall explained handing them ach a small vial of potion.

"How will we not drown?" Hermione asked.

"Rest assured Miss Granger, no harm will come to any of you, you will be placed under many charms and spells to protect you. Now drink up." She said. Phoenix wanted to protest, but couldn't find her voice so she just drank and blacked out almost immediately.

---

Neville made his way to the Gryffindor common room quickly as not to bump into anyone and was immensely happy when he got through the portrait. He walked straight to Harry and sat down.

"Here it is Harry."

"Thanks Neville, where's Phoenix?" Harry asked.

"McGonagall wanted to see her. Asked me to tell you not to wait up. She wants you to get some sleep and she'll see you in the morning, not sure how long her meeting with McGonagall will take."

"Ok, thanks Neville, any trouble?"

"Snape was expecting us, but not in the way you expect. You will need to thank him." Neville said.

"I'll talk to Phoenix in the morning."

"Ok, night Harry." Neville said and walked upstairs. Harry followed without a second thought. He was not looking forward to the next day. He woke up with even more dread than the night before and got worried when Phoenix wasn't at breakfast. She never missed a meal; neither did Hermione. He noticed One of the Ravenclaw girl's were too, Cedric Diggory's Yule Ball date to be exact, what was her name? Cho? That made Harry remember, Cho the Ho they called her, a year older than Harry, and a crazy rumor that followed her around. He walked with Neville down to the lake.

"You sure about this Neville?" Harry asked taking the gillyweed out of the vial.

"Absolutely."

"For an hour?"

"Most likely." Neville replied.

"Most likely?" Harry asked.

"Well there is a debate among Herbologists on fresh water vs. salt water…"

"And you're telling me this now?" Harry interrupted.

"I was just trying to help." Neville said as they got in a boat.

"Where is she?" Harry asked.

"Who?"

"Phoenix Neville, Phoenix." Harry replied.

"I don't know Harry, but don't worry, must already be on the island."

"Maybe." Harry agreed and let the boat take them across. Harry's stomach just went downhill from there. He swallowed the gillyweed just in time for the whistle and felt himself being pushed in. He felt himself grow gills and fins. He did a quick flip out of the water and swam away. It was easy to get used to the water thanks to the gillyweed and noticed Fleur looking around, but just passed her and noticed something else. Two mermaids were beckoning them somewhere, Harry watched Fleur start to follow, so he followed as well. They both had something at stake and Harry didn't want to take any chances. The mermaids showed them to a small city under the water and in the center were four people with their eyes closed. He found Phoenix looking incredibly pale, her hair flat against her neck and her wand still in its holster. She, like the other girls, was tied to the tail of a stone mermaid. Harry was the only one there and was struggling to get Phoenix free. Then Fleur came around the corner and went over to the small blond girl and untying her quickly with her wand. She made quick work with Phoenix's bonds as well and swam off. Harry grabbed Phoenix and followed Fleur thinking only about getting his flame out of the water before she got any weaker. They broke the surface of the water a good fifteen yards from the finish line. They swam over and tied for first. Phoenix still hadn't woken up and that worried Harry because Gabriella had. They were pulled out one by one and wrapped in blankets. Harry stated to gently smack her and on Madam Pomfrey's permission smacked her really hard.

"Bloody Hell." She screamed.

"Good to see you awake Nix." Harry said.

"Drink this kids." Madam Pomfrey said handing the champions and their hostages potions.

"Pepper up potion, just what I need." Phoenix said shivering. She gulped it down and took the second potion Madam Pomfrey handed her.

"It will help her dry off quicker." She explained as Phoenix downed it and sneezed. A ball of fire surrounded her for a second afterwards.

"I really hate water." Phoenix said when it disappeared.

"What was that?"

"I can't use magic when I am wet Harry." Phoenix said. She conjured up a small fire and handed it to Gabriella.

"It is safe to hold, it will help you get warm." She smiled and handed a second one to Fleur and a third to Harry.

"How long has Madam Pomfrey known?'  
"My first day at Hogwarts." She smiled back.

"Put these clothes on now Miss Black." Madam Pomfrey said. "None of the others have been seen yet, so you are fine to change. You may be dry, but your clothes are still soaked as is your hair and it is only a matter of time before they soak you to the bone again." Phoenix nodded and took the bundle she was handed and ducked into the medicine tent. She was out in five minutes tying her hair up into a bun, off her neck, with a red ribbon.

"Dry clothes, Dry skin, and wet hair, what a relief." She smiled sitting with Harry. He went to hug her but she backed up.

"I swear to god Potter if you get me any wetter than I already am, you will not live to get to the third task."

"You couldn't kill me."

"Harry water kills fire, don't forget that."

"Have you ever swum before?"

"Yeah, but I have to take a certain potion that keeps my flame in check. I hit water and need to dry off almost immediately after if I don't want to kill myself."

"Sorry you were chosen then." Harry said.

"No, I kind of liked being the damsel in distress." She smiled kissing Harry lightly on the lips. Harry was sad when she pulled away but was content with her smile and perfect dark blue eyes. He admired her will to help, even after so many years of cruelty. Yet he was sad to see her go, even though he knew she was off to help one of his friends, Hermione or Cedric, heck, maybe even Krum.

Phoenix saw Pomfrey beckon her over and saw Cho and Cedric coming out of the water. She didn't want to get up to help Cho, but she knew she had to, Dumbledore had asked her to do this the day she showed her first Charms class what she could do, just as Flitwick had predicted. She had known what the task was and everyday had wanted to tell the champions what it was, but she had made a pact, a promise, heck, call it a swear. Either way, she told Dumbledore they wouldn't find out from her and she couldn't betray his trust. She made it to Cedric and Cho in a matter of minutes.

"You look a sad sight Diggory." Phoenix chuckled.

"How is it you aren't soaked? Cho tells me you were in the water too."

"I shouldn't have been, I was asked to help out, now let's get you two to Madam Pomfrey." Phoenix smiled at him. Cho just glared at her with pure hatred.

"Never mind, here she comes now." Madam Pomfrey threw a blanket around the two that had just come out of the water and passed them the potion. They drank it down and turned to leave.

"Really want to leave so soon?" Phoenix asked handing Cedric a flame. She started on another but Cho turned and walked off.

"What is her problem?"

"I don't know, but thanks for the fire, how is it others can hold it?"

"The way it's made. Its purpose is to warm and recover, not burn. It is a healing flame."

"Well thanks, you need to go back to visiting the Slytherins commons. Heather misses your company." Cedric smiled.

"I'll try and do that, thanks for telling me." She said and made her way to where Harry was now standing. He had moved to where he could better see when Krum and Hermione surfaced.

"They are well past the time limit, where are they?" He asked.

"If I could tell you I would, but I can't use my magic to find people in the water, now if we had a water elemental, then we could." Phoenix replied as two heads popped up a ways away and swam towards them all.

"Here they come." Harry said.

"Where's Madam Pomfrey?" Phoenix asked as Harry helped Hermione out. Krum was out as soon as Hermione was. Madam Pomfrey rushed over once again with blankets and potions.

"You will want these too." Phoenix said handing them each a flame. They took them and found a place in the grass to warm up while the judges discussed scores and all that. Phoenix went around and made sure the champions and Hostages were warm and the Hostages got some food as they had missed breakfast and lunch. When she got to Cho, she held a fire as well as food.

"Madam Pomfrey told me to bring this over for you Chang, and if you want it, the fire too." Phoenix said. She took the food but again, refused the fire.

"I'll hold it for her, in case." Cedric said.

"It will help her, make sure she dos hold it even for only a couple minutes." Phoenix instructed as she handed it off. Cedric did as he was told as she walked away to get food for the champions. She had just handed Cedric his when the judges came down and stood in a circle.

"We have made our decision. The scoring will be out of fifty points. Krum was the last to retrieve his hostage, and last to return, but displayed good use of half body transfiguration, we award him twenty-five points. Mr. Diggory was the third to retrieve his hostage and third to return, though he demonstrated good use of the bubblehead charm. We award him forty points. Miss Delcore was the second to get to the hostages, first to rescue and was a help to free another. Mr. Potter was first to the Hostages, second to rescue with Miss Delcore's help. They made it to the end and tied, we award them each forty-five points." Dumbledore finished.

Harry was ecstatic; he was tied for first with Cedric. Phoenix leaned in and kissed him before congratulating him. Harry just smiled and kissed her back.


	14. In every way, shape, and form

It was a week after the second task and no one had said anything. A few good jobs here and there, but nothing more. Nothing at all from the Slytherins, but it was only a matter of time.

"Potter!" Malfoy called.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron asked with disgust.

"Good job in the last task. And a thanks for not hurting that dragon in the first." Draco said. That was not what he had expected.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"That Dragon happens to be your girlfriend's own." He said.

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"She told me." Draco replied.

"Never told us." Ron said.

"Can't blame her, she doesn't exactly trust you Weasley." Draco said.

"She told me." Harry replied.

"Thought she probably did, I hope you realize just how lucky you are Potter, it is because of her that dragon didn't kill you."

"Are you saying Harry's weak?" Ron growled.

"Far from it Ron, it was obvious to anyone watching that the Horntail was pissed." Hermione said.

"Want to tell me why you are really here?" Harry asked.

"To give you a friendly warning, you dare break Black's heart, I swear to you, I'll break your face." He said.

"Is that a threat?" Ron growled.

"In everyway shape and form." Draco said.

"I'll remember that Malfoy." Harry said casually.

"Good boy Potter, I think she has actually found the right guy." Draco smirked and walked away.

"Where were his goons?" Ron asked a little too soon.

"They are not goons Weasley, not in the sense you think. They are actually quite intelligent. They are more guards. They are the ones that kept most students from seriously hurting my cousin." He said and walked away again.

"He is way too protective of her."

"No Ron, he isn't, have you seen how she is treated. She has been to the Hospital wing multiple times because of other students. How would you feel if Ginny was treated the way she is?" Hermione asked.

"That's different." Ron replied.

"How Ron, how is that different?" Harry asked.

"Ginny isn't trying to seduce my best friend so he will join her side." Ron said. Hermione stopped in her tracks. She saw Phoenix turn the corner just as he said that. The next thing heard was a defining CRACK!

"Is that what I am Weasel, A whore? Do you really think I would go against Harry on the side of thepeople out for my blood?" She yelled.

"I have not heard that before!" She said. She pushed past the red head and glared at him as he walked away. Harry followed her with a glance at Ron.

"Bad move." Hermione said and followed Harry, leaving Ron alone to go to lunch alone.

"Phoenix, I am sorry for that comment." Harry said catching up. He had turned a corner to see she had stopped and punched the wall.

"I don't blame you Harry." She sighed.

"I think you can blame your cousin a little. Before you came around the corner he had been very un-Malfoy like. He said good job on the second task and thanks for not bloodying up your dragon." Harry said.

"It sounds like he is starting to see what I see." Phoenix said.

"He also told me that you were the reason it didn't kill me." Harry said. Phoenix shrugged and began to explain.

"Well, when a dragon and a Handler have a bond, they can talk to each other over a small distance. They are just like us; they have feeling, and are quite intelligent. I simply told her that you didn't want to hurt her eggs and that all you wanted the strange gold egg. That, and if you hurt any of her eggs I wouldn't stop her from attacking."

"Thanks a lot Nix." Harry grumbled.

"I seem to think there is more to what my cousin said."

"He warned me not to break your heart." Harry confessed. Phoenix just started laughing to Harry's confusion.

"What?" He asked.

"My cousin tells that to everyone. You break her heart I'll break your face. He says that to every guy that dates a friend of his. It's not you." She replied.

"That's good, I think." Harry said uneasily. "So you are gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, but I need to get down to dinner before Heather kills me. I promised I would eat with her and tell her about the second task. Well, what I can anyway." Phoenix said.

"Oh, see you after dinner." Harry said. She nodded and ran off. Harry's eyes followed her all the way down; she got over that way too fast.

"She'll be fine Harry, she is a strong girl, and Ron's just jealous that you care more about Phoenix than your friendship with him. Plus you should know she can control her emotions really well." Hermione said.

"I know, to dinner?" Harry said.

"Yeah, I am hungry." Hermione agreed.

"Sounds good, maybe we can find Ron there." Harry said.

"Possibly." Hermione said starting down the hall into the Entrance Hall. Harry followed her and found Ron in the Great Hall pissed off and shoving food in his mouth faster than anything. Harry decided to avoid the red head and sat instead with Fred and George.

"What did Ron do this time?" They asked.

"Insulted Phoenix, pretty much to her face." He replied.

"What did he say and what did she do?"

"He said Malfoy being protective of her wasn't the same as him protecting Ginny. She is a whore and just wants to pull me to the dark side. Well something like that." Hermione said.

"He is the only one that says that, what did she do?" Fred asked.

"Punched him, it shook her up more than she wants to admit though." Harry said.

"You should know better than anyone that she doesn't show her feelings to the public." George said.

"She has come so far though." Hermione said.

"She has farther to go." Fred said.

"She's a girl." George added.

"Sexists." Hermione muttered. Phoenix walked up with Heather in tow.

"Harry, I am going to Slytherin, see you later." She said and walked to the Hufflepuff table. Heather hugged Cedric and all three left the hall.

"Cedric is Heather's brother." Hermione reminded him. Harry nodded and went back to his food. Ron decided to make an appearance then.

"I don't trust that girl." He said.

"Give it a rest Ron." Hermione said.

"She goes off with a Slytherin and your competition Harry, what about you?"

"She's going to Slytherin house Ron." Hermione said.

"Did she ask Harry to come too?"

"No." Harry said.

"My point, I don't trust her."

"No she didn't ask me Ron, but she did tell me she was going down. She also said she was bring Cedric because he is Heather's brother." Harry lied. "Besides, why does it matter, I'm not her dad, she's my girlfriend."

"Still could have asked you."

"Cause I really want to die." Harry said and got up.

"See you later Fred, George." Harry said. "You too 'Mione."

Harry walked to the common room to start his homework.

Phoenix got to the Slytherin common room and found there was a party just starting.

"What? No music?" She asked.

"That's your job." Heather said.

"Says who?" Phoenix smiled.

"Says everyone in the common room." Draco said. She smiled and nodded.

"Ok fine, but Heather has to watch her brother, he may be a champion but he is still a Hufflepuff, and I need a guitar." She said.

"Here you go." A Slytherin seventh year said handing her one.

"Thanks." Phoenix said and stood on the small stage they had set up. She started with an upbeat, happy song. She sang for a good hour before giving up the stage to a sixth year she barely knew. She joined Cedric, Heather and Draco.

"Your sister sure can talk." She heard Draco say.

"I know how to make her stop." Phoenix said. She turned to the girl and looked worried.

"Heather…Heather…Heather?" She asked until the girl stopped and looked at her, twice as worried.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Do I have something in my teeth?" Phoenix suddenly asked. Heather broke into a loud laugh, as did Cedric and Draco.

"She…got you…really good." Draco said between breaths.

"Thank you, thank you." Phoenix said with a smile.

"You seem to know Heather really well." Cedric said when he caught his breath.

"We told you, she's my little sister in a sense, I have taught her well in the art of pranks."

"You taught her that?" Cedric said.

"Who else?" Phoenix said.

"I thought you were a little emo girl." He said.

"To the general public, but a lot happened in my third year." She replied.

"She left me no waking moment that summer." He said.

"I should feel sorry, but I don't." She said.

"Phoenix would you sing some more? We have had all upbeat, and you are the best at slow."

"I'd love to." She replied taking the guitar from the current singer. She stayed on the couch and thought of a good, slow song. She made it good length song that had everyone clapping when she was done. She passed the guitar to a different singer with a smile. The music was already upbeat once again.

"I need to go, it is getting late, bye Heather." Phoenix smiled.

"Bye Phoenix, bye Ced." Heather replied.

"Sounds like your cue to leave." Phoenix chuckled.  
"I have homework to finish anyway." Cedric shrugged.

"I have finals to study for." She replied.

"Good luck, I have NEWTs when this is over."

"Good luck on those." She said as they split. She had a good walk to Gryffindor commons, quiet and peaceful for one of the first times in her life.


	15. Sexists

When Phoenix walked into Gryffindor common room after visiting the Slytherins, she saw Harry with his head hanging off the couch and his right foot dangling over the top of it.

"May I ask why you are sitting like that?" She asked.  
"I found out what the third task is, it's a maze." He said.

"Yeah, I know, Dumbledore asked me to light the stadium before dinner. I was coming back from there when I met you three in the Halls" She said. "Before you ask, Dumbledore made me promise not to tell."

"He is sure relying on your fire." Hermione said.

"It is easier than magic, and I don't mind. I get to learn a lot more about my gift and work my control too." She shrugged.

"I had a feeling you had, the fire was white." Harry said.

"My specialty. For the task it is going to be Red, Black, Yellow, and light blue." She said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"The colors of the champions." She replied. "One for each champion to mark their starting place. Each flame will go out as a champion enters. Once all four are inside the maze, fire will appear in lanterns placed around the stadium."

"How long have you thought about this?" Harry asked.

"A long time, it was supposed to be my coming out. Dumbledore has also known for a long time. Having elementals is part of the tournament traditions. He thought it would be nice to have a trained firestarter, the generic name for what I am, but that was a student instead of an adult. He was almost ecstatic when Neville agreed to be the earth elemental." Phoenix explained.

"You are having fun with this, aren't you?" Harry asked.

"No, I am scared to death." She replied.

"When is the task?" Hermione asked.

"June twenty-fourth." Harry sighed

"But that's three weeks away." Hermione yelled.

"Don't you think I know that?" He asked.

"Then for the next three weeks we need to teach you shields and spells." Phoenix said.

"Don't you have that advanced spells charms curses and shields in your trunk?" Hermione asked.

"I do, my mother makes me learn them as do the Handlers." She said.

"Ok, so it is really late and we should really be getting sleep, we can start tomorrow." Hermione said. Harry and Phoenix agreed easily and went to their respected dorms. When Phoenix got upstairs she found a small box and note.

I know you hate your Birthday, but I couldn't resist. –Harry

She opened the box and found a gold chain with a ruby Phoenix charm.

"What's that for?" Hermione asked.

"My birthday is tomorrow." Phoenix replied with a tiny blush forming.

"What! Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione yelled.

"I really didn't want people to know tell you the truth, Harry just seemed to know." Phoenix replied admiring the charm.

"Shit." Phoenix suddenly said.

"What?" Hermione jumped.

"I just realized why Heather wanted me to go to Slytherin." Phoenix replied.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"They were having a party." Phoenix replied.

"So?"

"They are the only people besides Harry that know my birthday is tomorrow."

"I'll keep it that way." Hermione said.

"Thanks." Phoenix said and buried her face in her pillow. She fell asleep almost instantly.

---

The next morning Phoenix woke up to a small pile of gifts at the end of her bed. She read the names. Bella, Lucius and Narcissa, Gale, Hannah, Heather, Draco, Blaise, Greg and Vince.

"So much for keeping it quiet." She muttered and then glanced at the clock.

"Never mind, no one is up." She sighed and opened the gifts. An owl quill from her mum, five packs of music sheets with various magical creatures in the top left corner and various colors (Phoenix-red, Griffin-yellow, Basilisk-greenish, Raven-bluish, and Hippogriff-silver) from Lucius and Narcissa, sweets from Vince, 2 packs of Phoenix-red parchment for notes and letters from Greg, books on animagus transformations, shields and spells from Blaise, an IOU from Hermione,

Eragon, Eldest, Brisinger, are amazing books by a muggle author about dragons. I ordered them before I went to bed. My mum will get them and send them to you. Happy Birthday, from your friend, Hermione.

A small Dragon claw pendent and red choker ribbon from Gale with a note,

_It was Dani's first claw. –Aunt Gale _

PS. Your mother is doing well.

A Dragon scale bracelet from Hannah with a note,

You remember my dragon, Katherine; well it's a bracelet of her scales, the ones that fade from red to black, the ones you simply adore. –Hannah

And finally a small wolf figure from Heather, and a small Phoenix figurine from Draco, Sirius Bella and Narcissa with a note from Draco.

_Tap it and say _forca, _and it will hold the extra magic. Tap it again and say _reverto _so you can use the stored magic. It holds unlimited amounts of magic of all type at once. My mother helped to find the perfect statue and our uncle and your mum did the spelling of it. It helps if you feel weak or built up in your magical energy. -Just trying to help, Draco, Bellatrix, Narcissa and Sirius._

PS. Be careful not to break it. You should be fine, my mum picked a sturdy material when she bought the figurine, but if you drop it, all magic it is holding will rush back to you or it may spread around the other people in the room.

She just smiled at the pile as she cleaned up. She admired the gifts before putting them away. She showered quickly and changed into a red tank top with a black dragon and a pair of faded dark blue jeans before looking over the bracelet and necklaces. She put on the claw choker first and then the gold chain that hung low so it looked good with the red cord and claw. The small 3-inch claw sat in the crook of her neck. The bracelet was a double line of scales that fit to her wrist perfectly. It didn't hang or fall down her arm when she brought her hand up or down.

Phoenix was done getting ready by six so she decided to finish up her homework in the common room. She was surprised to find Harry pouring over a million books when she got down there.

"What are you doing Mr. Potter?" She asked with a smile as she sat next to him. "I promised I would help you with the maze and it is a Saturday. I know this amazing place where you and me and Hermione can practice and no one will find us."

"Where?"

"Seventh floor, show it to you after breakfast, but for now." She said and kissed him on the lips gently. Harry deepened it right away until she pulled away. "I need to thank you for my birthday present. Thanks for being discreet too."

"I had Hedwig drop it on our bed for me."

"Well she is a very smart bird, I really do love it though, it was perfect." She said placing her hand over it for a brief second and kissed Harry again.

"Well, you deserve it, next year, it's flying lessons."

"Oh joy." She said.

"I won't let you fall, but at least try it."

"We can go down after lunch for a couple hours if no one is down there." She agreed.

"I promise you won't regret it." He smiled and kissed her this time.

"Just so you know though, I am completely uncoordinated." She said.

"We'll see, want to wake Hermione up and we can go eat?" He asked.

"Love to." She said and kissing him once more before running off. She ran into Hermione in her haste.

"Just the girl I was looking for, breakfast and then training for Harry, you in?"

"Yeah, one problem, where do we train?"

"You'll see, I have the perfect place." Phoenix smiled. They found Harry waiting at the portrait hole.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"I grabbed some books off you bed, I hope that's all right Phoenix."

"Which ones?" Hermione listed off her advanced spell books her mum made her study and learn from.

"You picked the ones I have memorized, good work." Phoenix said as they went down to breakfast. They ate quickly and went to the seventh floor. They stopped in an empty hallway.

"Give me a minute." Phoenix said.

'I need a place to train Harry Potter in shields, spells, curses, the works and I need to do it in a place where we won't be found out or disturbed.' She thought to herself as she paced in front of a blank wall. After the third time walking past it a door appeared.

"It's called the room of requirements. Well, go in." She said. The room was decked out with training dummies, pillows, books and everything they would need.

"Where should we start?" Hermione asked.

"Offensive, I'll show you a spell and you copy what I do Harry. Hermione can read the instructions out loud, all agreed?" Phoenix asked.

"I'll read and do the spell." Hermione said.

"Ok, pick a spell." Hermione chose the easiest spell in the book. They worked curses for an hour, spells for navigation and all that for another hour and defense for the final hour before lunch.

"That was really good Harry and we learned a lot, after three weeks of this, you will be ready for that maze." Phoenix said.

"And don't forget your promise, flying after lunch." He said. She groaned and walked in.

"Can I sit here?" Draco said.

"Where did you come from?" Phoenix asked.

"My table. I need away from Pansy, I am seriously begging you."

"Give us five minutes to eat and come to the pitch and help me teach your cousin to fly."

"You are finally going to fly."

"I have no choice in the matter." She grumbled.

"I made her promise." Harry said stuffing his face. Phoenix finished her food in ten minutes flat and Harry finished soon after her.

"You ready to go Mione?" Harry asked.

"Coming, this will be interesting to watch."

"Yeah, let's watch the girl who can't fly on a broom for her life and put her on a guess what, a _broom_, this will go over well." Phoenix said. They reached the pitch and it was completely empty.

"Here are three good brooms, mount and kick off." Harry instructed.

"Slow down Potter, first off, grip, I had it wrong in first year, did that on purpose really." He said.

"I know, your grip was different that class." She said. Draco nodded and Harry showed her the grip and showed her how to ride. After that they kicked off and did a lap around the pitch. Phoenix fell off ten different times.

"I told you! I told you I was uncoordinated on a broom! I told you!" She yelled after the tenth time.

"Let's give it a rest, it is already time for dinner." Harry nodded and took the brooms and put them away. Hermione joined them on the grass and they walked to dinner. They walked in and Draco took to his own table.

"What did I tell you Harry, he is not that bad."

"No, he is interesting." Harry agreed.

"I am hungry, and still hate flying. After this is practice of my own. I told Dumbledore I would put on a fire show for you champions. It will happen when the cup comes out the maze, I am really excited. He brought a water and air elemental and Neville and I are going to join them. More traditions you see." She said.

"I can't wait to see, do you have anything?"

"No." Phoenix replied.

"Mind if I watch?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, if that's ok with Harry." Phoenix agreed. He just nodded and turned his attention to his food. He felt prepared for the third task. He had three weeks to train, but he had amazing teachers and had learned a lot in just three hours. He would be ready; he knew he would.


	16. Ministry workers

It was the day of the third task and Harry was extremely nervous. He had trained and knew he was ready, but it couldn't be helped. He had barely slept the night before and had watched from his window; Phoenix, Neville and two others work on the final performance, the one that would be used during the final ceremony. He knew tonight would be one to remember. Phoenix's skills with fire were unbelievable and would help the champions greatly knowing that there was hope. Phoenix looked tired by the time lunch came around. She had only practiced twice a week, at least that's what she had said that morning, and had crammed one last practice in today. She believed she had nailed it. She said it had to be perfect.

"You ready for tonight?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, during the ceremony once the champion of Champions has the cup help high, you will see…"

"Harry, follow me." Cedric cut in.

"Where?"

"To the room of champions, we get the afternoon with our families, didn't anyone tell you?"

"No." Harry said. Cedric grabbed his arm and pulled him away. He grabbed Phoenix so she had to go with him and no one would stop her.

"What now Harry, I need to eat." She said.

"Eat later." Harry said. They entered the room and found Sirius and Lupin waiting.

"Hey cub." Sirius said.

"Hi Sirius, good to see you." Harry said. Right after he felt someone hug him really tight.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley." Harry said.

"Hello Charlie." Phoenix said to the man behind Molly.

"Oh hello dear." Mrs. Weasley cut in. "You must be Phoenix Black, Bella's daughter, I have heard a lot about you from my boys, and Ginny."

"What kinds of things?" Phoenix asked nervously.

"Ronald has said, he's said some things that won't be repeated. The twins said you were a very quite person, almost like a Slytherin."

"Well my cousin and most of my friends are Slytherins." She said.

"I know, Charlie has had nothing bad to say about you. He says you are the best young Handler in a century."

"Did he really."

"It is the truth." He said.

"That is really nice of you Charlie." She said.

"And Harry has said lots, good and bad, but you seem like a good kid."

"That means a lot Mrs. Weasley." Phoenix smiled as Heather walked over.

"Phoenix, I saw you over here and I want you to meet my parents." She said.

"I need to talk to Charlie for a minute, can I come over in a second?"

"Ok." She said and walked back to Cedric and his parents.

"This is about the tournament isn't it?" He asked.

"Why the hell did they use a Horntail, let alone Dani? _My_ Dragon? Without my permission?" She said in a hushed tone.

"At the time they didn't know Dani had chosen you instead of Gale. It is a semi-rare occurrence, but still not unusual."

"Ok, now why a Horntail, what about a Ridgeback or Phoenix dragons?"

"Too passive." Charlie said.

"A Ridgeback is…ok you got me there I guess, but there are so many other choices besides a Horntail."

"I know, Anton was not happy when he found out, but they had no time to change."

"They are all so stupid." She said.

"Go see your little friend, she is getting impatient." Charlie said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, Ok, be back later Harry, I have a couple parents to meet." She said.

"Ok." He replied hugging her before she ran off. She found Heather quite easily.

"Hey munchkin, can I inquire to why you want me?" Phoenix asked.

"Why hello Miss, you must be Phoenix." A woman said warily.

"This is most definitely Phoenix Black." A man agreed, his tone dripping with despise.

"Great, Ministry workers." Phoenix muttered.

"What was that?" Mr. Diggory asked.

"She said great, Ministry workers." Hannah smiled.

"You do not like the ministry?" Cedric asked.

"All things considered, no, I despise the Ministry. Law enforcement more than anything."

"Well my dad is in the control of magical creatures." Cedric said.

"Why do you not like the Law enforcement department?" Mrs. Diggory asked.

"Simple, they have no clue what they are doing." She said.

"You speak your mind very strongly, that is not good for a girl of your age and blood status, Miss Black." Mrs. Diggory said.

"What status, I'm a Black, we are normally rude and outspoken. This is second nature to me." Phoenix shrugged.

"Is this girl your friend Heather?"

"Cedric's too." Heather said.

"You should learn to keep better friends." Mrs. Diggory said.

"It's too bad you think that." Phoenix said. "So I am not going to stay here any longer. I have better things to do including practice, and finish the torches so I shall bid you ado and say good luck to you Ced. Please try and teach you parents manners while I'm gone." She said. "Oh, and before I go, I have a birthday present for you Heather." She said and pulled out a small ruby fox. "Tap it once and it will come to life. It lasts for a minute and then will freeze in the position it's in. Its movements will always be different. Don't break it."

Phoenix walked off after that and let Heather admire the statue.

"She missed my birthday, now I see why." The thirteen year old smiled.

"That was a week ago wasn't it?"

"Yeah, two weeks after hers." Heather smiled.

Phoenix smiled as she ran off. She found Harry within seconds and his back was turned. She walked up behind him quietly and poked him in the sides.

"Hey!" He yelled and then saw it was her.

"Don't do that Nix." He said.

"I could resist, I wanted to say good luck. I am going to run to the kitchens and grab lunch since I missed it."

"Will you be at dinner?" Harry asked.

"Possibly."

"See you then, I guess." Harry said.

"Good luck, and don't worry so much. You'll do fine, you tamed a dragon, rescued me from a lake, fought Voldemort on multiple occasions, what's this compared to all that?" She asked with a weak smile. She gave him a quick peck on the lips before leaving the room of Champions. Harry stayed for a while longer and when he walked out, it was five minutes to dinner. He decided to just sit with the Weasley's, and Lupin. Sirius turned into his animagus and sat at Harry's feet since he still felt uncomfortable in large crowds as a human. Phoenix and Neville walked in towards the end of Dinner and sat with Harry's large group of fans. They got just enough to eat before it was cleared away and Dumbledore stood up.

"I now ask that all but the Champions and others asked to stay please proceed to the area set for the final task of the Triwizard Tournament." He said and sat down. The teachers stood and escorted the students to the arena. Only Phoenix, Neville and the Champions remained. A man and woman walked in after five minutes of silence. Phoenix and Neville quietly greeted them like old friends.

"Now that we are all here, it is time for the last piece. In the days of the old tournament, one tradition was that an elemental, water, earth, and air, would represent one champion in a show at the end, fire would be the guide of all four. Each would carry a flame of the Champion's school color, and the guide a flame of all combined. We must change it just slightly so, Miss Black will escort Mr. Potter at the front with a flame of red and gold. Mr. Longbottom will escort Mr. Diggory with a flame of Yellow and Black. It is up to Miss Black to explain the other two."

"Thank you Headmaster, This is Elizabeth, an air elemental, she will escort Miss Delcour with a flame of sky blue and pure white. This is Aiden and he will escort Mr. Krum with a flame of Red and black." She explained. Each Champion stood in front of their elemental and Phoenix distributed the flames.

"The champions will walk in the order of first to last as per tradition." Dumbledore said. They walked out of the castle and Phoenix stood next to Harry and they walked at the front in comfortable silence. Fluer was second with Cedric right after and Krum coming last. They left in five-minute intervals, which gave Phoenix time to stop and give Harry a final kiss before the task. They walked into the stadium and she lit his torch. He stood in front of it and looked into the dark maze through the entrance he stood in front of. He no longer felt ready. He waited for the other champions to line up where they were and the elementals to sit. Dumbledore stood in front of them, but it was Bagman who spoke.

"This is the final stage of this competition. In the middle of the maze is the triwizard cup. All I can say now is good luck." He said.

"On the first whistle, Potter will enter, on the second, Diggory, third, Delcore, on the last, Krum." He said.

"We will be patrolling the border of the maze, if you feel you are in a lot of danger and can not finish the task, send red sparks and we will be there in seconds. Once out of the maze you will not return." McGonagall said.

"On my count, three…two…one." Bagman said and blew the whistle. Harry sprinted to the entrance, as soon as he was in; the hedge came up and trapped him inside. The tall hedges looked even taller the closer he came making Harry feel even shorter than he already was. Harry fished his wand out of his robes.

"_Lumos_" He muttered to help him see where he was going. Phoenix and Hermione's training for the last two years was already taking over as he continued walking cautiously. He began to think as he walked so he didn't freak out over the silence. He mostly thought about Phoenix and how she was what he was supposed to fear, and then became his close friend and now, a year later, his girlfriend, all those changes happening in the span of a year and a half. He stopped thinking to himself after about fifty yards where he found himself at a fork; he was now fully focused on the task ahead. Harry glanced in both directions before taking the path on the left. He continued walking as a whistle blew signaling Fluer's turn to enter the maze. He wasn't going to worry about the other champions. His main concern was his safety. He wouldn't get far if he was injured by blindly running into danger.

So far this path seemed to be deserted but Harry still kept his guard up. He turned right as another whistle blew signaling Cedric's turn to enter. He continued walking until he suddenly felt like he was being watched. Harry instantly tensed as he turned around but saw nothing. He slowly backed up as he used the Four-Point Spell to find north. Knowing that the center of the maze was northwest, Harry slowly turned around and continued walking. He reached another fork and took the left path.

Just like the previous path this one was empty. Harry was really starting to get nervous. This wasn't right. He heard the fourth and final whistle and knew that all of the champions were now in the maze. He continued walking, turning right as soon as he could to continue traveling northwest as soon as he could. He was about to turn back and start over when a sudden cold rushed over him. He knew this feeling. He knew it all too well.

Dementors.

Turning the corner Harry saw the massive creature wearing the hooded black robes with its rotting hands reaching for him, wanting to suck out his soul just like it almost did to Sirius. He quickly remembered the spell Phoenix had taught him the year before pointing his wand and the creature, shouting, "_Expecto Patronum_!"

A large silver cat jumped out of the end of Harry's wand. Harry watched, as the Dementor seemed to stumble and knew that this wasn't really a Dementor. It was a Boggart.

"_Riddikulus_!"

A loud crack filled Harry's ears and the shape shifter exploded. Harry watched as the silver cat faded and was confused when a solid looking pure white wolf stood in its place. It waited patiently for Harry to make the first move. Harry nodded to it then started off again. The wolf ventured a few paces ahead almost like he was checking to make certain the path was safe. They walked in silence, turning left then right, Harry using the Four-Point Spell every now and then to make sure they were going the right way. It felt like they were walking in circles, each hedge looking exactly like the next. Harry was really starting to feel like a laboratory rat that was running around in an endless maze for an experiment.

Turning right again, Harry nearly ran into the wolf he was staring to call Phoenix. Phoenix was standing in front of a golden mist that was floating in the air. He heard Cedric cry out in alarm from somewhere nearby followed by Fleur screaming. Harry had to bite back the urge to rush off and find out what was wrong. He remembered there were four highly qualified teachers patrolling that could step in if it was necessary.

'_Sometimes the hardest thing is putting faith in others,_' Phoenix had told him. '_You can't always do everything on your own, love. You'll only drive yourself mad by trying._'

Not trusting the golden mist ahead, Harry cast one of the numerous protection shields he had learned and cautiously stepped forward. The shield pushed the mist away with each step he took. He soon got through it, Phoenix following him. He reached another intersection and let out a frustrated sigh. This was really getting ridiculous. He was beginning to think there was no end to this maze.

Looking down at Phoenix, Harry figured it was worth a shot.

"Which way?" he asked tiredly. He watched as Phoenix went to the right. Harry shook his head as he followed Phoenix. He would have to ask Remus and the human Phoenix about this later. This certainly wasn't normal behavior. The wolf wasn't real, he knew that much, but even if it was a real wolf, it wouldn't behave like that…not that Harry was complaining. He found it's company to be a soothing reassurance. It was almost like a piece of Phoenix was right there with him.

Phoenix lead the way confidently, just like his girlfriend would if she was there. The wolf was slowly picking up speed forcing Harry to pick up his own pace so he could keep up. He followed Phoenix around the corner only to skid to a halt as he came face to face with one of the Blast-Ended Skrewts Hagrid had used in that years Care of Magical Creatures class. The only thing was it was certainly a lot bigger now. It was at least ten feet long with thick armor and long stinger that was curled over its back giving off the appearance of a giant scorpion.

Remembering his lessons, Harry pointed his wand at the underside that wasn't covered by armor and shouted, "_IMPEDIMENTA_!"

The jinx hit the Skrewt, causing it to freeze in mid attack. Not wanting to waste any time around anything like that since the jinx wasn't permanent; Harry hurried past it with Phoenix following him.

"You could have warned me, you know," Harry said bitterly to Phoenix, not expecting a response. He used another Four-Point Spell and after another left turn was back on course.

Harry continued on the path, Phoenix once again taking the lead. For nearly ten minutes they walked quickly. It seemed the wolf wanted to be out of this maze just as much as Harry did. He knew he should be nearing the center when a familiar voice saying one word made Harry's blood turn cold.

"_Crucio_!"

Fleur's yells filled Harry's ears. Turning towards the screams, Harry set the hedge on fire, burning a large hole for Harry to climb through. Once he did, Phoenix jumped through the hole and hurried towards the noise. Harry followed them, stopping abruptly when he saw Cedric standing over Fleur who was twitching on the ground. He pointed his wand at Diggory and shouted, "Petrificus Totalus!"

Cedric's arms snapped to his sides as he fell backwards to the ground, stiff as a board. Harry hurried over to Fleur and helped her sit up. Phoenix sat down and waited patiently a few feet away seeing that Harry had everything under control. Harry had to roll his eyes at the sight of his 'pet'. _Oh yeah, I am definitely having a talk with Remus and Phoenix_. He quickly checked Fleur over before moving on to Cedric. Looking down at eighteen-year-old, Harry noticed that something was wrong with his eyes. They weren't looking around like they should be. It was almost like he was in some sort of daze. The Imperius Curse!

"Cedric!" Harry shouted at the dazed student. "Fight it Cedric! It's your mind! Push him out!"

For a few seconds nothing changed, Cedric's eyes still looked dazed. Harry was about to send up red sparks for help when he saw Cedric's eyes move once…twice then continuously. Cedric was Cedric again. Harry pointed his wand to Cedric and muttered, "Finite Incantatem."

He watched as Cedric's body relaxed and he blinked a few times before making eye contact with Harry. There was obvious confusion in those eyes as Harry slowly helped Cedric sit up.

"What are you doing!" Fleur yelled. "You just saw—"

"—someone under the Imperius Curse," Harry interrupted calmly, not taking his eyes off of Cedric. He didn't want to risk turning his back on someone who had been under someone else's control. _But whose? Who would do such a thing, especially to Cedric? Who would take that risk with so many watching?_

"Are you there, Cedric, or should I stun you this time?"

Cedric rubbed his head as he looked at Harry then at Fleur, clearly confused. "What happened?" he asked. "When did you come? I remember seeing the Skrewt then nothing. Did someone attack me?"

Fleur moved to Harry's side.

"The Imperius Curse?" she asked hesitantly, clearly not ready to trust someone who had just used an Unforgivable on her. Not that Harry could blame her. "Are you sure Harry?"

Harry nodded. "You could see it in his eyes," he said as he stood up and looked around, his hand gripping his wand tightly. This was going too far. No student could cast an unforgivable successfully and none of the teachers patrolling would even consider on doing such a thing. That meant there was an adult on Hogwarts grounds (or had been) that wanted to do Cedric harm. _And possibly the rest of us._

"We should leave this area as soon as possible. There's a chance whoever used it on you, Cedric, could try again if they're still here. Can you continue or do you want to send up sparks?"

"Continue," Cedric said as he slowly stood up with Harry and Fleur's help. He then looked at the other two champions worriedly. "What did I do?"

Harry and Fleur glanced at each other nervously. Cedric was Harry's friend, Fleur was Phoenix's and Cedric probably wouldn't take the truth well. "Er—you sort of attacked Fleur but I was here in time to help," Harry lied. "We should get moving. We're wasting time."

Cedric nodded then looked past them, his eyes widening in alarm. "What is that?" he asked quickly.

Harry turned around and smiled at Phoenix who was still sitting and waiting. "Phoenix," he said as he approached the wolf. He knelt down so that he was looking at them face to face. "Thanks for the help but I should really finish this on my own. If you want you can patrol the boundaries with the teachers."

Phoenix jumped to her feet but stayed where she was. Harry smiled at the sight before standing and turning to see Cedric and Fleur staring at him with wide eyes. "What?" he asked innocently. "She's over protective, I have no clue what she is." Receiving no answer whatsoever, Harry simply shrugged and bid farewell before taking off again.

It didn't take long for him to find the burned hedge and jump through the hole, tucking his head and rolling as he hit the ground to prevent injury. Standing back up, Harry used the Four-Point Spell again and started moving once he found North-west. He knew he would probably have to explain Phoenix's presence to Cedric and Fleur along with everyone who was probably watching. The problem was he didn't have an explanation.

Without the aid of Phoenix, who stood beside him doing what she was told, Harry encountered several dead ends but continued on. He knew now that only Phoenix the person would have an answer to help him with the wolf. As the darkness increased, Harry cast a strong '_Lumos_' to see where he was going. He reached a long straight path and instantly became cautious. He had to be somewhere close to the center of the maze which meant the challenges should increase. Right?

A sudden movement caught his attention. His was at the ready but he didn't strike. He didn't want to take the chance of angering whatever it was. The moment the creature came into view Harry couldn't believe his eyes. It had the body of a large lion and the head of a woman. It was a sphinx. She didn't appear to be preparing for attack, just blocking his path. Harry kept his distance and his wand ready.

"What you seek is past me," the creature spoke in a deep and husky voice. "You must answer my riddle correctly on the first try to pass. Answer wrong and I will attack. Refrain from answering, you may leave unscathed."

_Great. Just great._ Harry really wished that Lupin or Hermione were here. Riddles were more their forte than his. Thinking about it, Harry figured he could hear the riddle and if he couldn't figure it out all he had to do was walk away and find another path. "May I hear the riddle please?" he asked tentatively.

The sphinx nodded and sat down in the middle of the path before she started to recite the riddle.

"**First think of the person who lives in disguise,**

**Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies.**

**Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,**

**The middle of middle and end of the end?**

**And finally give me the sound often heard**

**During the search for a hard-to-find word.**

**Now string them together, and answer me this,**

**Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss**?"

Harry closed his eyes and processed what she said. There seemed to be three parts in the riddle adding up to a creature he wouldn't want to kiss. _Well that narrows it down,_ he thought sarcastically. The first part of the riddle was easy. Someone in disguise dealing in secrets and lies would be an impostor or a spy. The second part made no sense so Harry moved on to the third. A sound heard when one was trying to find a word? There were several: um, er, eh, aaa…

_Wait a minute!_ Realization hit Harry like the bludger that hit him last year…hard. The middle of middle and end of end was the letter 'D'. The answer had to be a spy-d-er making the creature he wouldn't want to kiss being a spider.

"The answer is a spider," Harry said confidently. Phoenix started jumping in happiness. He had to be right.

The sphinx smiled as she stood up and moved out of the way for them to pass. Harry nodded to the creature then continued on his way. He continued North-west with all of his senses on alert now. He was getting closer meaning the obstacles should be getting harder. Reaching another fork, Harry used the Four-Point Spell again and took the path to the right. He could see a light in the distance but still continued to travel cautiously. '_Always be prepared,'_ Phoenix had reminded him. _'Never run into anything without knowing what you're facing. Acting rashly could cost you your life. Trust me love, I know.'_ And boy did she know.

The Triwizard Cup was up ahead on a platform about a hundred yards away. A quick movement caught his attention forcing Harry to move. He rolled to the side as a large dark figure jumped in his path and hurried towards the Cup. It was Cedric. Harry was about to move when a something massive, being seen over the large hedge caught his line of sight. It was moving parallel with Cedric. It was going to attack Cedric.

Harry hurried to his feet. He had an idea what sort of creature it could be and really didn't want to face one of _those_ again. Unfortunately Cedric hadn't faced one before and had no idea what he was running into. "Cedric, look out!" he shouted.

Cedric skidded to a halt before jumping out of the way as an Acromantula stepped into the path and started moving towards Cedric. Harry acted quickly, pointing his want at the creature and shouting, "_Stupefy_!" The spell hit the gigantic spider's body but nothing happened other than the creature turning to face Harry, seeing the boy as a bigger threat.

"_Impedimentia_! _Stupefy_!" Harry shouted but it was no use. The creature just kept coming. He was running out of chances.

"_Arinea Rximae_!" Cedric yelled and was shocked to see the creature fly backwards, landing on its back.

"_Immobulus_!" Harry finished.

The spell hit the creature's underbelly and all movement ceased. The silence was deafening. Harry hadn't realized the lack of noise until now. It seemed that the entire crowd was eagerly awaiting the next move Harry and Cedric would make since they were both so close to the end. Harry approached cautiously until he reached Cedric and pulled the Hufflepuff to his feet.

"Good job," Cedric said, unable to take his eyes off of the creature. "You have been working?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders feeling his self-confidence dwindle slightly. Glancing over at the Cup, Harry knew what he needed to do. He just hoped no one would hate him for it.

"It doesn't matter," he said. "Look, I think you should take the Cup. You wanted to be in this Tournament. I didn't. Your dad wants you to win. My guardians said they don't care. I'm only five points ahead of you. With any luck the judges will have more than a five point difference. I don't need the money or the attention. Please take it. It's still a Hogwarts win which is what we both want."

Cedric once again stared at Harry as if he had grown another head. Then he looked to Phoenix who was looking at the cup and whimpering, she seemed slightly wary, but neither boy paid her any attention.

"Harry, I can't do that," he said. "You saved me tonight. _You_ deserve to win. Forget about my father and everything else. You proved to be the better champion."

"I don't care," Harry said quickly. "Look, just take it before Victor or Fluer comes. _Please_."

Seeing Harry's pleading eyes, Cedric let out a reluctant sigh and walked towards the Cup. Harry watched as Cedric picked up the pace and re-holstered his wand. He slowly started to follow Cedric, ready to congratulate his schoolmate…his friend. He had to wonder where Cedric was. The problem with Cedric taking the cup would be that there was still a chance that Harry could be declared the overall winner since he was ten points ahead of the Bulgarian. The judges wouldn't separate by more then ten; they hadn't in the past.

Silence remained as Cedric reached for the Cup, but he stopped.

"We'll take it together and split the glory and prize money. Hogwarts gets the glory and you still get what you deserve." Cedric smiled. Harry nodded and reached for the cup with Cedric. Phoenix suddenly jumped on Cedric who was closer to the cup and turned to see she had lost her chance to save Harry. She tried to jump but Harry had already grabbed the cup thinking Cedric had grabbed it too. He was wrong and Cedric was surprised when Harry and the cup disappeared. The wolf had saved him and had been too late to save her master. He got up and looked around thinking he'd see the wolf, but it was gone. Harry and the wolf were both gone, the cup had been a portkey, but to where?


	17. Air describes it better

Phoenix knew before the hedges came down that something was wrong. When they did come down, all she could do was cry out. Fleur was lying on the ground, scratched and bruised feet from Cedric; Krum was in a crouch about to attack a giant spider. All the creatures inside suddenly had cages around them before they sank into the ground. Phoenix didn't see Harry or the cup anywhere. The families started pouring out. Heather and Phoenix were the first to get to Cedric.

"Ced, I saw the white wolf, I saw it attack you, what was it?" Phoenix asked.

"I don't know, it was Harry's though, as soon as it pushed me to the ground it turned to Harry but was too late." He said.

"Was it light, like a feather?"

"Yeah, but lighter, I think air describes it better."

"Harry saved your life and doesn't even realize it." Phoenix said.

"Phoenix, the cup was a port key." Cedric said as his parents reached them.

"I need to tell Dumbledore." She said and ran to the Headmaster.

"Sir, it was a portkey. It was a trap to get one of the champions, Harry more than likely." She said. She wanted to yell. Sirius had made it to them in no time.

"Where's Harry." He asked. Phoenix just blew up.

"Harry is gone, the cup was portkey. What's worse was it is his entire fault it happened at all. This whole tournament was a mistake; it put Harry in more danger than anything. Harry never should have been in the tournament, anyone with eyes could see he didn't want to be." She yelled. "If he had just pressed, he could have gotten Harry out of this tournament, he would have been safe."

"I could have done nothing." Dumbledore replied.

"Harry was a fourth Champion, you could have pressed a lot harder that it was illegitimate, that he was not a real champion and the contract didn't affect him." She said. Sirius just stood there, he had to admit, Phoenix was right, and she had a clue of what was going on.

"Do you have an idea who did it?"

"One guess, Mad eye Moody." She said.  
"That is impossible, Alastor is an ex-auror."

"Who is being impersonated." Phoenix said.

"How would you know this?"

"How could I forget the man that saved me?" She said quietly. She already had a few people staring at her, she had yelled out her distrust of Dumbledore. She just really wanted Harry back.

---

Harry felt the pull behind his navel and knew immediately that the cup was a port key. He had seen Phoenix push Cedric down but Harry had already grabbed the cup before he could stop her. He was glad his wolf was able to help his friend; he would be fine alone. As soon as he felt ground under his body something grabbed him. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth in pain. He was tied to something hard, stone most likly and gagged. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Wormtail standing by a huge cauldron. Harry watched as Wormtail placed a bone into the large cauldron. It never occurred to Harry to think how Wormtail got out of prison, only thing he thought was, what was Wormtail brewing? Harry listened to the man chant as he placed the last ingredients in the cauldron. A bone Harry was just realizing was at his feet rose into the air and then hit the mud gray liquid.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given." Wormtail said as the bone hit the bottom with a soft clunk. Wormtail took a dagger from his robes and placed it over his right wrist.

"Flesh of the s…servant, w…willingly g…given." He said and his screams suddenly filled the yard.

The graveyard.

Harry was indeed tied to a grave; it seemed to be the grave the bone had come from by the immense crack and the small hole in the stone at his feet.

Wormtail made his way to Harry and sliced his arm. He collected the blood in a vial and picked up a small child from the ground. Wormtail stood over the cauldron and dropped the blood, Harry's blood, vial and all, into the cauldron.

"Blood of the enemy…unwillingly taken." Wormtail said and uncovered the child. It was red, maybe black with red snake eyes. Wormtail dropped it into the potion and Harry hoped it drowned. As soon as he thought that, the cauldron exploded and a tall, slimy, and pale skeleton of a man stood in its place.

"Robe me." He said. Wormtail gave it a black robe and then turned to face Harry. There was no doubt in Harry's mind that it was Voldemort, the bane of his existence.

For a moment Voldemort just held the wand in his hand, like he was remembering how it felt to be alive before returning his eyes to Wormtail.

"Hold out your arm," he ordered. There was no room for objection in his voice. Wormtail obediently extended his left arm and pulled his sleeve up to his elbow, revealing the Dark Mark. It was the same mark shown in the sky after the Quidditch World Cup, a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. Voldemort took a close look at the mark and smiled.

"It's back," he hissed. "Now we shall see how many have foolishly turned against me."

Without warning Voldemort touched the mark on Wormtail's arm. Harry felt a burst of pain from the scar on his forehead as Wormtail let out another scream. As fast as the pain had come it was gone. Bowing his head and breathing heavily, Harry forced himself to look over at Voldemort and Wormtail to see the Dark Lord pulling his hand away from a now black mark.

Voldemort stood up straight and looked around the graveyard with a cruel smile on his face. His stance was foreboding yet somewhat impatient. Harry didn't want to think about what Voldemort was waiting for but that didn't stop his mind from coming up with possibilities. Whoever 'they' were Harry knew that they were servants of Voldemort. The question was what type of servants were they?

After a few minutes, Voldemort turned back to face Harry, his evil smile widening.

"Hello Harry. You should know; the grave you sit on is that of my late father. He was a muggle, much like your filthy mudblood mother." He said with a cruel, twisted smile. The smile reminded him of the old Draco Malfoy.

Then Harry's eyes widened at the statement. How much did he know?

"Ah, yes, I know of the traitors, the Lestranges. The mangy cat and her mutt mother."

Harry wanted to yell out. He didn't understand the animal analogy, but he really wanted to defend Phoenix and Bella.

"I also know of your family, an ex-con and a were-wolf. What a ridiculous mix, not even a family. Ah, _my_ _family_ has returned.

The sound of the swishing of cloaks alerted both Harry and Voldemort that others had arrived. Black cloaked figures appeared between the graves with a cracking noise, the sound of wizards Apparating. They all wore white masks and had their hoods up, blocking anything of their head that could identify them. They simply bowed and called out to Voldemort with one word, master.

They formed a circle around the grave Harry was bound to. Nervously glancing around, Harry noticed gaps in the circle.

These people were wearing the same robes as Pettigrew, pushing Harry to the conclusion that these people were Death Eaters, Voldemort's loyal followers.

Voldemort glanced around at the figures, looking neither impressed nor disappointed by the turnout.

"Welcome, my Death Eaters," he said softly. "It has been thirteen years since you were last called yet you come like no time has passed. United under the Dark Mark you all wear…or are we?" He slowly looked around at the cloaked figures, almost like he was examining his followers just by a simple look.

His voice turned to an accusing one. "Every single one of you is healthy and powerful," he hissed. "I can see no reason why no one sought me out, the wizard you swore your loyalty to. I had to wait for someone like Wormtail to escape as a rat from Azkaban and come across me because everyone else had reentered society, claiming to be innocent of the very actions they performed of their own free will. Perhaps they felt the need to join the Mudbloods, Muggles and Albus Dumbledore." He growled. Without warning Voldemort threw a curse at one of the wizards in front of him. The wizard fell to the ground instantly. Harry knew he was dead.

Several members of the circle shook their heads while others stirred uncomfortably but Voldemort ignored the movement. "Being deserted by those who declared their eternal loyalty to me was a disappointment," he said, "and I don't like to be disappointed." Several members tried to move but it seemed that something was preventing them from dropping to their knees and pleading for mercy. "Don't even bother trying to beg for forgiveness. None of you deserve to be forgiven. It will take thirteen years of repayment for the thirteen years of betrayal. Wormtail has already paid some of his debt."

Pettigrew was still on the ground, clutching his stump of an arm, sobbing.

"You helped me return, Wormtail," Voldemort said as he turned to Pettigrew. "As worthless and cowardice as you are, you helped me and Lord Voldemort always rewards those who helps him."

Voldemort raised his wand and twirled it through the air, a strip of silver being left behind as his wand continued to move. Slowly, the silver began to take shape, forming what looked to be a silver human hand. Once it finished forming, it slowly lowered and attached itself to Pettigrew's bleeding arm. Silence filled the air as Pettigrew stopped sobbing. He looked down and stared at his new silver hand in amazement before hurrying on his knees to Voldemort and kissed the bottom of Voldemort's robes.

"Thank you, my Lord, thank you," Pettigrew whispered then stood up and took his place in the circle.

"I never break my word, Wormtail," Voldemort said. "You better remember that." Voldemort said and turned to the large empty space.

"The Lestranges—locked in Azkaban for their master rather than turning against him, one died for me, it seems the other chose her side. She is a traitor. They were to be a few of my followers that would be rewarded when I broke into Azkaban, but not now. The Dementors of course will join us along with the giants and dark creatures that are feared by many." Voldemort slowly turned to look at Harry, a cruel smile forming on his lipless mouth. "Now, I am sure many of you have noticed we have a guest," he said as he strolled towards the teenager. "Harry Potter is, of course, my guest of honor tonight. Many of you thought this mere _child_ had brought about my downfall. I lost my powers and body that night because of something I had overlooked. His mother had died trying to save him, providing a protection which made it impossible for me to harm the boy."

The pain from Harry's scar was increasing with each step Voldemort took. It was impossible to think. He had to remind himself to breathe. There was a part of Harry that wanted Voldemort to just get it over with while another part was screaming at him to think of a way to escape back to Hogwarts…to his guardians and friends, and to Phoenix, to his flame and his entire life.

Voldemort took another step and reached out to touch Harry's face. "His mother's sacrifice was left upon him," he said. "Old magic that I had foolishly overlooked but it doesn't matter anymore. The protection is gone." Without further ado, Voldemort touched Harry's cheek, increasing the pain that was already searing from Harry's scar. "My error…the woman's foolish sacrifice that deflected my curse, sending unimaginable pain and ripping me from my body has finally been corrected. I am no longer less than a spirit yet alive. I no longer have to possess animals or other humans like I did four years ago in an attempt to steal the Philosopher's Stone—an attempt that had also been thwarted by Harry Potter. I no longer have to rely on a servant who was on the run from his former friends to keep me alive."

Several Death Eaters shifted their weight back and forth uncomfortably but Voldemort took no notice of it.

"You see, Harry Potter, fate always favors Lord Voldemort," the Dark Lord said with a grin. "I learned about the Tournament from Bertha Jorkins, a witch from the Ministry who had the misfortune of running into Wormtail. She also revealed the location of a faithful Death Eater. Her mind and body just weren't the same afterwards. I had to dispose of her." The look of disgust on Harry's face only made Voldemort's evil smile widen. "You saw what I was before the rebirth. You noticed the change from a few years ago, didn't you…Harry? You see, with a spell I invented, a little help from Nagini, and a potion consisting of unicorn blood and snake venom, I was able to return to a form that was almost human. Since Dumbledore had destroyed the Philosopher's Stone, I had to use other means—an old piece of Dark Magic. Bone from my father, flesh from a servant and blood from my enemy…there was only one choice of which enemy should be used. Your mother's protection is now in my veins too."

Harry stared at Voldemort in disbelief. He had moved past the denial. There was too much pain for this not to be happening. His head felt like it was going to split open any moment, his right arm was throbbing in pain and his muscles were screaming in exhaustion. Truthfully, Harry didn't know how much more of this he could take. Right now passing out was looking like an extremely good idea.

"You put up quite a fight, Harry Potter," Voldemort said, sounding almost proud. "I underestimated you and that blood traitor, the girl you call Black."

"Perhaps we shall see how powerful you are," Voldemort proposed as he raised his wand and pointed it at Harry. "_Crucio_!"

Pain worse than anything he had ever felt before filled his body. Every muscle, bone and organ felt like they were on fire, a second away from exploding, now he understood how Phoenix had felt in their first year, what she meant by he had better appreciate what went through for him to survive that night. Harry instantly closed his eyes and tried to think…tried to ignore the pain but it was too hard. He wanted to pass out…he wanted to die…he wanted it all to end. Is this what Phoenix had been thinking too? Was it too much to ask?

As fast as it came, the pain was gone. Harry's head fell forward as he sat their, his bindings being the only thing keeping him from falling over. Laughter could be heard but that was the last thing on Harry's mind. He felt ashamed. All it had taken was one Cruciatus Curse and he had given up. He had asked for death to come. He had failed Sirius.

He had failed Phoenix.

"What a pity," Voldemort said. "It seems that Dumbledore has overestimated your worth, Harry Potter. You escaped me all those years ago by luck and nothing else. I _will_ prove my power by killing you right here, right now but not like this. I shall give you a chance to defend yourself, now that I know what you are capable of. Wormtail, untie him, Lucius, find his wand."

Pettigrew knelt down in front of Harry, pulling the gag out of his mouth before tearing the bindings free with his new silver hand. A cry from Lucius could be heard through the silence alerting Harry that he had found his wand. Before Harry knew what was happening he was roughly pulled to his feet and a wand was shoved into his hand. Raising his head, Harry noticed that the circle of Death Eaters had closed in making any sort of escape impossible. Harry's grip tightened around his wand as he straightened his glasses on his face. If he was going to die then it would be on his feet. He had one last chance to make Phoenix proud.

"I have no doubt that blood traitor girl has taught you how to duel," Voldemort said quietly. "It will be interesting to learn what else she may have taught you. Bow Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes and bowed ever so slightly, never taking his eyes off of Voldemort who returned the bow. He knew defiance wasn't the path to take. Voldemort knew he could physically defend himself but had no idea what his training with Phoneix and Hermione had consisted of. He needed to think of a plan and keeping Voldemort away seemed like a pretty good one at the moment.

"Now, we duel," Voldemort said as he raised his wand.

Harry was expecting Voldemort to act fast and ducked as Voldemort sent a quick curse at him. After hearing the screams of the 'unfortunate' Death Eater who received the curse instead, Harry knew it was the Cruciatus Curse. Quickly, Harry stood back up and pointed his wand at Voldemort.

The next movement seemed to happen in slow motion. As Harry stood, Voldemort regained his footing. At the same time, their wands raised and pointed at their opponent.

Two voices could be heard throughout the graveyard. A teenager's voice screaming, "_Expelliarmus_" while the high-pitched voice of Voldemort shouted "_Avada Kedavra_". The green light of the killing curse hit the red light of the disarming spell.

Harry suddenly felt his wand vibrating in his hand and tightened his grip. He wouldn't let go…he couldn't let go. A beam of gold light suddenly connected the two wands in addition to the red coming from Harry's wand and green coming from Voldemort's. Looking up at the Dark Lord, Harry saw that Voldemort was just as shocked as he was.

If it were possible, the golden connection immediately splintered into countless strands that arched over Harry and Voldemort, creating a lightened golden dome. There was no way anyone could interfere with what was happening now. Harry _and Voldemort_ were on their own now.

Voldmort yelled something at his servants but Harry couldn't make out what it was. He was too focused on keeping hold on his wand as he gripped it tightly with both hands. A sound filled his ears, a familiar sound he knew all too well…it was the sound of a phoenix. Harry closed his eyes and listened. The beautiful sound along with the uncontrollable energy building in him gave him hope. He poured more of his magic into the spell.

The vibrating of his wand increased drastically. Harry saw the beam between the wands had changed shape. There were now large beads of light that was slowly moving its way to Harry's wand. He had to push it towards Voldemort. Closing his eyes, Harry focused on his wand and pushing the golden beads. He could feel the beads slowly moving towards Voldemort. He poured more and more of his energy, his focus in completing the task. Slowly, the vibrations of his wand lessened slightly allowing Harry to open his eyes and look up at his opponent.

Voldemort's wand was now vibrating fiercely as one golden bead connected with the tip of Voldemort's wand. Faint echoing screams could be heard as what looked like a hand belonging to a dense, grayish ghost emerged from Voldemort's wand followed by a head, chest and arms. It was the upper body of a man. Harry nearly dropped his wand in shock as he watched the rest of the man come out of the wand. He looked too solid to be a ghost but what else could he be?

The man stood, glanced at the golden beam connecting the wands then turned to Harry. "So he _is_ a wizard," the man said in amazement then turned to Harry. "Keep fighting, boy. He's the one that killed me." His voice sounding almost like an echo, a reminder of something Harry had forgotten.

There were more screams as another…being pulled itself out of Voldemort's wand similar to the way the man did but this one was a woman. This one Harry knew he had never seen before. She was a pump woman, only a little taller than him. She also took in the scene before turning to Harry. "Hang on, Harry," she said, her voice echoing like the old man's. "Don't you let go!"

The figures started to pace around the dome, offering words of encouragement to Harry and words Harry couldn't hear to Voldemort but from the looks on their faces Harry knew it wasn't pleasantries. Another head emerged out of Voldemort's wand and the moment Harry saw it his breath caught in his chest. Nothing could prepare him for this.

The grey shadow of a woman with long hair fell to the ground, stood up and looked at him. Harry's bottom lip was shaking as his eyes filled with tears. It was his mother looking at him. "Hold on, my son," she said gently. "Your father's coming…just hold on, my darling boy."

As his mother finished her plea Harry saw the figure emerge out of Voldemort's wand. The presence of the untidy hair as the head came out left no doubt in Harry's mind. James Potter fell to the ground and stood up. He glanced at the beam connecting the wands before approaching Harry, who could feel the tears rolling down his face. It was too much.

"You must stay strong, Harry," James said, his voice echoing like the others.

Harry tried to nod but it was too much.

"Harry, we can give a few seconds, but that is all, when we tell you to, run to the cup and go back to the girl that is waiting for you. She is beautiful and loves you to no end, we couldn't be more proud." Lily said. Harry let a few more tears fall before he heard James.

"Break the connection Harry!" James shouted. Harry nodded but doing so seemed to be easier said than done. When he finally broke the connection, the golden dome vanished.

Quickly, Harry ran to his destination. His lungs were screaming for air. His head felt too heavy to keep upright. Harry knew he was on the verge of passing out but forced his body to keep moving. He had to do this. His friends were counting on him.

When Harry reached his destination, he collapsed to his knees. He rested his hand on the Cup and instantly felt a jerk behind his navel. His eyes closed as the graveyard dissolved into a whirl of color. He had done it.

A moment later Harry felt himself slam into the ground, sending pain throughout his body. He was lying face up on thick grass waiting for the darkness to consume him. Harry released his hold on his wand just as distant sounds filled his ears. A hand touched his face but Harry didn't move. He had no energy to spare.

"Harry, Harry can you here me?" a familiar voice asked frantically. "Harry, please look at me!"

"Harry, wake up mate, you have got to wake up." Cedric's voice filled his ears. He just couldn't take it any more and simply collapsed. The last thing he knew was Phoenix yelling for help.


	18. Blood Traitors

"He's waking up!" Cedric called.

"You sure Ced, this isn't another false alarm is it?" Phoenix asked and gripped Harry's hand. Harry opened his eyes and saw two blurry figures. He tried to sit up and find his glasses, but someone pushed him back and handed them to him.

"Sit back, you have been out for a day and a half Harry, you need to rest." Phoenix said. Harry felt fine, but stayed back.

"Gave us quite a scare Potter." Cedric said.

"Harry, do you realize what you did two nights ago?" Phoenix asked.

"What did I do?" Harry asked.

"Harry your gift has shown it's self. That wolf was solidified air. I am curious how it happened and how you were able to control it."

"It had a mind of it's own." Harry replied.

"But it didn't attack you Harry, I can't wait to teach you this summer." She smiled.

"It may not be showing, but she was worried about you mate." Cedric said.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked

"Dinner, I made them go, I have eaten Hospital food, should I get Madam Pomfrey?" She asked.

"You stay here, I'll get her." Cedric said. Phoenix nodded and sat Indian style on the chair.

"Hey Phoenix, why did the wolf try to save Cedric and me?"

"Your magic is growing, the wolf was real and sensed what you couldn't, danger. Cedric was closer and in your mind you want your friends saved before you so it saved him because you wanted it to." She said rubbing his hand gently.

"What about the cup, who do they say won?"

"Hogwarts." She said simply.

"Me or Cedric?" He asked.

"Hogwarts." She said again. He was staring to get annoyed. He was glad when Madam Pomfrey and Cedric got to the bed.

"Who won?" He asked Cedric.

Cedric just smiled at him and said, "Hogwarts."

"Both of you are being claimed the winners Mr. Potter, a tie, that is what they mean." Madam Pomfrey said. Harry nodded and took the potions he was given. Madam Pomfrey was gone as quick as she came.

"Harry, what happened, where did you go?" Phoenix asked. Her joking tone, her smile, her happiness; it was all gone, worry, fear, and stiffness replaced them.

"I was brought to a graveyard." Harry replied.

"In front of a mansion?" She asked. Cedric was confused.

"Do you know of it?" Cedric asked.

"Riddle Manor." Phoenix said.

"Do you know the place?" Cedric asked again. Phoenix only nodded; she knew too well what the place was.

"Please Harry, what did he say? What did Voldemort say about my mum?" Phoenix asked. Harry should have known that's why she was asking. She wouldn't have asked him to retell of the night if it wouldn't help her mum.

"He called you both blood traitors. Said you are both no better than mudbloods." Harry said.

"She isn't safe anymore, thank you Harry, it means so much that you would relive even a piece of that night." She said. She had tears in her eyes.

"How did you know?" Harry asked.

"Don't remember what my mum was? What she was forced to take? What she was imprisoned for? What I was and still am to people?" Phoenix asked quietly.

"To well." Harry said.

"Harry, you look terrible, forget about me for a bit and get some sleep, we all need it. Cedric and I haven't left since you collapsed." She said. Harry just nodded and started to close his eyes.

When Phoenix knew he was fully asleep she stood up.

"I need to owl my mum and Sirius and…"

"What you need to do is calm down." Cedric said. She nodded and wiped her tears away.

"You don't know what it's like, do you? Hiding from the world, having to be strong when you are obviously scared, hiding your feelings so people think you are fine, having your house mates hate you because you have death eater parents." She said.

"No, I don't, I also don't know what it's like to be you. Everyone is different, but we are here to help."

"I know Cedric, but I am scared, he is back, I know it, but my mum and I, we are in danger, we are just below Harry on his death list. Harry has a lot more to worry about though and I can't stress him out more." She sighed.

"Look, talk to Heather, she would like that."

"No, you should, you very well could have died, she was really scared for you, you need to talk to her, not me, I need to owl my mum and Sirius and explain what's going on." She said. He nodded and let her leave. Phoenix walked to the Gryffindor commons and was surprised to see Sirius and Bella inside.

"Mum, Sirius, what are you two doing here?"

"We are here because we are in as much danger as you and Harry." Bella sighed.

"I know." Phoenix said hugging her mum.

"Gale has cleaned up her guest room for me, Sirius and Harry and gotten you a new room since you are an official trainee." She said.

"Thanks mum, I was just coming to owl you both, Harry is awake, well sleeping right now, but he was up long enough to tell me that Voldemort told the others that we are proclaimed traitors." Phoenix said said.

"We know, that's why Harry is going to Romania with you, the Weasley's will bring Hermione a week or so after they all get back from school. I am staying with your mother and Gale." Sirius said.

"This is the perfect summer to." Phoenix suddenly smiled. "He may be back, but there is something amazing happening at Dragon Gates this summer."

"What is going on?" Sirius asked.

"I have been working on it since last summer, my friend Mike is getting married this summer." She smiled.

"Good for him." Sirius said. Phoenix nodded and sat down.

"How long are you here?"

"Until the end of term, we have rooms set up at the bottom of the tower." Bella said. Phoenix nodded.

"I am going back to the Hospital wing, since you already know everything." Phoenix sighed.

"I'll come too." Sirius said. Phoenix nodded and left the common room followed closely by Sirius. The reached the Hospital wing and saw Harry was awake.

"Madam Pomfrey woke me up." He said before Phoenix could scold him.

"Ok, good to see you awake, what's the verdict?"

"I am free to go in a week." He replied.

"So until exams are done." Phoenix said.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"Lucky you." She said.

"Lucky me, I already got out of them." Harry reminded her.

"I know; I hate exams." She sighed.

"Who doesn't?' Harry asked and saw her start to answer. "I was kidding."

"Ok, but Hermione does." Phoenix said.

"I know." He said.

"Harry, in all seriousness, Dumbledore and Fudge, they'll want to know what happened, if you want me to, I'll be here when they do, or you can do it on your own." She said.

"I want you here, you have a right to know."

"If that's what you want Harry, Dumbledore and the Minister are coming in three days to question you, I promise to stay right here." She said.

"Same goes for me." Sirius said. Harry looked from his girlfriend to his godfather, both stubborn, both Black; they were definitely family Harry decided.

"Thank you both." Harry said. They both nodded and hugged him.

"Sirius, I think we've found the fourth, I kept up the tradition for you." Harry said.

"She is a definite me." Sirius agreed. Phoenix just rolled her eyes; she really didn't want to know. Over the course of the next few days, Phoenix stayed by Harry's side whenever she didn't have an exam. When Friday came, Harry was nervous, but Sirius was with him and Phoenix was in an exam. She came in and clung to his hand before the Minister and Dumbledore came in.

"Hello Harry." Dumbledore smiled. Phoenix didn't look at either man.

"Can we help either of you?" Sirius asked.

"If you two would leave, we need question Mr. Potter about that night." Fudge said.

"I know why you are here, and they are staying, Phoenix at the very least, she deserves to know."

"We need no more students know what you experienced Harry and…"

"And I want them to stay, they told me that they would stay and I will respect that." Harry said.

"Fine, I also come with your winnings, one-thousand galleons."

"What about Cedric?"

"He too got one-thousand galleons, as the winners you each get equal amounts and the champions expect one-thousand." Fudge grumbled.

"Thank you sir." Harry said.

"When ever you are ready to begin Harry." Sirius sighed. Harry nodded and got everyone to touch his hand.

"Is this really want Harry?" Phoenix asked understanding. Harry just nodded. Phoenix let out a long sigh and let a strand of fire engulf them all.

"You read too much this year Harry." She said before pulling everyone into Harry's mind with his help. It is something they had developed so they could show each other things they didn't want others to over hear. She was able to bring people into her mind or Harry's to show them anything they wanted them to see. Nothing like Legimency, because both parties needed to give entrance and it didn't last more than ten minutes or so.

Once inside Harry's mind, all they could do was watch, it was like a movie, a scary movie, but utterly real.

They watched as Harry fell to the ground and was thrown into a grave and tied up. Phoenix saw it through Harry's eyes and felt his pain, which was the only kink in their connection, and the one thing that made it different from Legimency. When she was in his mind, she became him almost. The others saw it from no point of view. They watched the ritual, Phoenix felt Harry's arm being cut. They all watched as Voldemort came to life and forced Harry to duel. None cried, all were fearful as the conversations were said. What really got Phoenix was Lucius; this would really hurt him. What she didn't know is that to the others, he changed the name to someone else. When it was all over Phoenix was silent and rigid, Dumbledore was sympathetic, Sirius was scared, and the Minister wouldn't believe it.

"He is not back, that was a fowl trick Mr. Potter, and I will not be fooled." The Minister bellowed.

"Then don't, you wanted to know what happened and we showed you, do what you want with the information." Phoenix growled. The Minister looked taken aback by her tone but quickly straightened himself up and left the Hospital Wing with his nose in the air.

"Get well Harry." Dumbledore said leaving the Hospital Wing as well.

"You really know how to handle the Ministry." Sirius chuckled, looking at a pissed off Phoenix.

"I have a right to be pissed at the pompous prat that calls himself Minister, I can tell you at least one person that is better for the job." She said matter-of-factly.

"Who?" Sirius asked.

"Amelia Bones." Phoenix replied.

"Who?"

"She pleaded my mum's case, well, her right to trial more than anything." Phoenix explained.

"To get off the topic of the Ministry, well, sort of, who put my name in the Goblet?"

"Moody." Phoenix replied.

"The auror?" Harry asked.

"That's him, but the _real_ mad-eye Moody was found in a compartment in his trunk." She replied.

"Who was the imposter?"

"Monty Crotch (in honor of my friend Cribby) I think." She said.

"Barty Crouch?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, no, wait, it was Monty Crotch _Jr._" She decided.

"You mean Barty Crouch Jr." Sirius said.

"I meant what I said, Monty Crotch Jr." Phoenix replied.

"I get it, what happened to him?"

"Well the real Moody was fine except for a few health problems that are all fixed and he is ten times as jumpy. He's still annoyed with me. I used to love to make him jump when I was really young, and I still do." She said. "Best part is, he can't catch me."

"You are so evil." Harry said.

"I know, so want to tell me why the Minister said nothing about Lucius?"

"I changed the name to Lestrange." Harry said.

"My Uncle?" She asked.

"No, your dad."

"But he's dead." She said.

"Think the Minister gave a care?" Harry asked.

"So that proves he is a bastard that has no clue how to run things. Had you done that the Amelia, she would have known you were protecting someone." Phoenix said.

"You really want this Amelia person in the high seat." Sirius said.

"Course, she knows what she is doing and she knows how to act about certain things."

"Has the Minister left?" Madam Pomfrey cut in."

"You knew he was here?"

"How could I not? The man can be heard a mile away." She said.

"Oh, well, yes he is." Phoenix said.

"Good, it is late and time for Mr. Potter to get some sleep, you too Miss Black, please leave, you may come back tomorrow." She said.

"Yes ma'am." Phoenix said giving Harry a quick peck on his cheek. Sirius ruffled his hair a little and followed her out. Harry fell asleep quickly with the assistance of a dreamless sleep potion. He got out in only a couple days, that was his favorite thought.


	19. From the both of us

Harry got out the day the train left. It felt good to be back on his feet again. He went straight to the Gryffindor common room and found Angelina talking to Phoenix about quidditch.

"We will be so ready for next year, you are an angel." Angelina smiled.

"Your welcome Angelina, just remember what I told you, sorry I can't help you more on Slytherin, I promise you they aren't getting anything about you either, I can't betray either team." Phoenix said.

"I understand, let me deal with them, but without Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff to deal with, we will have more time to deal with Slytherin."

"That's what Marcus said too. Now if my cousin wasn't on the tem I would tell you in a heart beat." Phoenix said.

"You don't like the team?"

"Ugly nasty brutes if you ask me. It will be a lot better when Draco is captain." Phoenix said.

"How do you know he's gonna be the captain?"

"Draco is their best player, they just refuse to give it to a fifteen year old, one more year and Montague is gone." Phoenix sighed.

"Hey Nix." Harry cut in.

"Harry!" She yelled and hugged him around the neck.

"Must have been lonely around here."

"Beyond belief, I have had deal with Ron, he is being a jerk about the tournament still."

"It's true, you really need to talk to him, and Seamus has been even more irritable lately. Dean and Neville say it's because Ron won't let them sleep. That's it though. Seamus and Dean can actually be good company when they don't hate you. Talk to you about it later."

"They leave you alone Nix?" Harry asked.

"For most of the year, but yeah, they asked me for help."

"They put aside their differences for the week and got Ron back." Angelina said.

"What did you do?" Harry asked.

"Fred and George." She replied.

"You got their help too?"

"Yup, please for the love of god, talk to him." Phoenix said like she was begging.

"I will, me and Sirius are coming straight to Dragon Gates right?"

"Yeah, and Ron and Hermione will join us soon after."

"Big group." Harry commented.

"Yeah, I can't wait for you to really meet Dani." She smiled.

"The Horntail?" Harry asked.

"She is really great Harry. I promise she won't hurt you, Charlie sent me a letter while you were in the Hospital wing about her Hatchlings, which he failed to mention when we were talking before the third task." She said.

"So she won't attack me?" Harry asked.

"Not in Dragon Gates, but for the first task she felt threatened and was in unfamiliar territory so she was uneasy. Then she saw you going towards her eggs." Phoenix explained.

"Oh, so go slower?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, once she gets used to you, you will be fine." She smiled.

"If you two are done chatting, can I ask you one more thing?" Angelina asked.

"Sorry, right." Phoenix said and quickly answered the question so the quidditch captain could finally go and pack her trunk.

"Now that there isn't anyone to bother us, we can talk." Phoenix smiled sitting on the couch.

"What about my stuff?" Harry asked.

"Sirius packed it, my mum brought it to Dragon Gates for us. I grabbed your wand, money, and essentials before they took it all. The bag is on your bed." She said. Harry nodded and walked upstairs to grab it. It was a simple red and gold-yellow canvas bag with HJP written on the cover. When he got back down he saw that she had one just like it except Green and silver-white with PBBL on hers.

"Where did you get these?" Harry asked her.

"My mum brought them in Romania." She said sucking on a sugar quill.

"When are we going down to the train?"

"When you are ready." She replied.

"I'm sure ready, what about you?"

"Yeah, let's head out, I want to get a good compartment." She smiled. Harry nodded and followed her down to the entrance Hall.

"Hey Phoenix, Hey Harry." Cedric greeted them.

"Hey Cedric, how can we help you." Phoenix asked finishing her sugar quill and digging a new one out of her bag.

"Can we sit with you guys on the train, Heather and me that is." He said.

"I don't see why not, what do you say Harry?" Phoenix asked.

"The more the merrier, you getting a lot of questions too?" Harry asked.

"Yeah and it would be nice to have a real conversation again." He said.

"I understand, I did sort of dump it on you being in the Hospital Wing and all." Harry said.

"What are you going to do with your winnings Harry?" Cedric asked.

"I have an idea, but I need to find the right people." He replied as the twins came down the stairs with their trunks.

"There they are." Harry said and ran over.

"What can we do for you Harry my boy?" Fred asked when he got their attention. Harry just handed him the bag of galleons.

"A gift from me and Phoenix, we are gonna need some laughs in the future. We need Weasley's Wizard Wheeze, all I ask is that you don't tell anyone where you got it." Harry said.

"We can't accept this Harry." Fred said.

"This is your money." George added.

"I am not giving you a choice." Harry said and walked away.

"For their joke shop?" Phoenix asked when he got back.

"From the both of us."

"What did I do?" She asked.

"Without you, I wouldn't have survived." He said.

"That's sweet Harry." She said pecking him on the cheek. Draco ran over after that.

"Will I be seeing you this summer cousin?" He asked.

"Not this summer Dray, with Dragon Gates again this summer." She sighed.

"Maybe I will have to come see you there then." He said.

"The train is leaving soon, your girlfriend is probably wondering where you are." Phoenix said smiling slyly. Draco just groaned and ran off.

"Whose his girlfriend?" Harry asked.

"He doesn't have one, I was talking about Pansy though. He likes her and all, but like a sister, but for her…well...you get it." Phoenix replied.

"Poor guy." Cedric said.

"You know her?" Harry asked.

"Only her reputation." Cedric said.

"Yeah, it's not all true." Phoenix replied.

"We really should get to the train." Harry said. Phoenix nodded and grabbed her bag off the floor and lead the way to the coaches. They grabbed an empty one and Harry noticed something pulling it.

"It's a thestral Harry, only those who have seen death can see them."

"Who did you see die?" Heather asked.

"My father, I was with him when he was betrayed and attack. He was not a spy, but he was good hearted, never should have been one of _his_ followers." Phoenix said.

"I watched my grandfather die, we got into a car crash and even magic couldn't fix his injuries. He died with me by his side." Cedric said.

"Why talk about death? Summer is back, Cedric is graduated, and we are right on our way." Phoenix smiled.

"What are you doing now that school is done?" Harry asked.

"Auror, I start training in a week, in a year I will be a full fledged auror." He said.

"Good luck with that, don't forget to remember us." Phoenix said as they reached the train.

"Don't worry, Heather won't let me, she is now trying to convince my parents to let her visit you."

"You should come too, my friend Mike asked me to invite a ton of people this summer and my boss Anton agreed. I can show you your dragon and maybe let you ride her." Phoenix smiled.

"No thanks there, I have had enough dragons." Cedric decided.

"I am very excited for this summer, Mike is too." Phoenix said.

"Who is Mike and why is he excited?" Harry asked.

"Mike is a friend from work I met last summer eighteen or nineteen I think, I really can't remember, and as for your second question, you will find out later." She smiled and got on the train with grace only she could muster. She tripped on the hem of her robe, fell up the stairs and then walked into the door of an empty compartment. She sat down in a huff, but loosened up as soon as Harry started to tickle her, they were later joined by Hermione and Ron. The ride was smooth and fun for all parties, except Ron, but he doesn't really matter and once again, things were perfect...but things change.


End file.
